Tantric Elf
by Tathiela
Summary: shrug I don't know what the future holds for Tantric Elf, so I chose restricted. I wont ever post the parts that will include the "tantric" stuff, but hey. This story is Mary-sue-ish. Thought I'd warn you. Girl ends up in middle earth, fairly normal fic
1. Tantric Elf – Chapter 1

Tantric Elf

Chapter 1 – I am Sam, Sam I am

Laura sat in her room, her music on as loud as her speakers, and family would allow. She wanted more than anything for her family to stop fighting, the constant bickering was really getting to her. She stared up at the wall where her Legolas poster hung, she sighed, and silently wished to be in middle earth. She knew things had to be so much better there, even in the time of the war of the ring. Her mother called up the stairs to her. "Laura, it's dinner time." Laura stood and walked to the door, she sniffed the air. "What's for dinner?" She called down. "Meatloaf." She sighed, they all knew she was a vegetarian, why did they insist on making meat every night for dinner. "Not hungry." She slammed the door, and again sat at her seat in front of her computer. She was busy with a school paper when her mom knocked on the door. "What?" "Honey, the music is loud, please, and why didn't you come down for dinner? Your dad wanted to say goodbye." Laura stood and sprinted out the door, calling behind her. "He left? How could he leave and not say goodbye."

Laura stood silent in the driveway, her dads car was gone, the only family member she could talk to, the only one who understood her. Her mom came up behind her, put her hand on her shoulder, and said. "I'm sorry Laura, he wasn't happy when he left. He must have forgotten." Laura with tears in her eyes and whispered. "It's all your fault." And turned to run into the house.

Laura sat in her room in silence, completely still, meditating with incense, and candles burning, her tantric music playing in the background. Bells, bells and flutes, and harps, she was in ecstasy. She often used the elf Legolas as a meditation point, picturing him, making him shoot his bow, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, sometimes even talking to him. Of course whatever he said, she had made up in her own mind, or had she? Maybe middle earth did exist, maybe Legolas was somewhere out there.

Suddenly Laura's entire body felt warm, her fingers and toes began to tingle, and she felt light. "Relax, don't break concentration." She told herself, her teachers always told her, this was the beginning of astral travel, and if she panicked she would lose it. Breathing evenly, and not moving a muscle, she began to slip into a sleep of sorts, only a sleep one does not rest in. She found herself floating above her body then, a thin silver cord going from her body into her now weightless form.

"Laura." Laura turned to face a man floating there in front of her. "Who are you?" "I am your spirit guide, I'm here to sort of show you the ropes I guess. I am Sam." Laura picked up her silver cord. "Rope?" The man smiled, and nodded. "Yes, in a way, that is your link back to your body. Should it ever break, you would never find your way home again." Laura looked at the man in confusion. "It can break? How? Why? From what? Why wouldn't you be able to find your way home? How far can you even go with this short thing here." "Well Laura, you can actually go anywhere you want, the cord stretches quite far, and it can only break when there is no desire to return to your body." "And?" "Well, how about we go somewhere, a bit nicer, your room is rather cramped and dark." "Uh okay." "Hold my hand Laura."

Laura looked down at the hand she held, he was transparent, how odd, then looking up she noticed they were no longer in her room. "Wow, where are we?" "We're in my favorite astral café Laura." She looked around in utter confusion then began to laugh. "I'm dreaming, I fell asleep." She looked to the man for confirmation, he shook his head. "No Laura, you are on the astral plane my dear." "Wow, okay, so show me how to work this thing will ya?"

They sat down at a table in the corner of the café and he explained everything to her, she asked questions, he answered, and they just talked. She found he had been with her since she was born, helping her along in life basically. He explained that the possibilities were endless with astral projection. She could do anything, go anywhere, and be anyone she wanted on the astral plane. "Okay, I have a big how to question. How do you get where you want to go? How do you I guess work the controls?" "Simple Laura, you think of where you want to be, and you're there. Instant travel, no lines, no waiting around, no delays." Laura stared in shock. "Wow." "So Laura, where do you want to go? What do you want to see?"

Laura sat in silent contemplation, scratching behind her ear now and then, an old habit she had for when she was thinking hard. Her brother always said it was her brain leaking out. She gritted her teeth at the thought of her brother, she really didn't like her family, her dad left and everything went to hell. Her mom married a jerk, he brought his kids with him, and he became her constant tormentor. "Laura? You okay?" "Yea, I'm fine Sam. I was just thinking about something. Hey, I think I know where I want to go." Sam smiled. "Great! Okay, all you have to do is think hard, 'I want to be in….' and you'll be there!" "Okay, I want to be in Middle Earth. Mirkwood Forest." 


	2. Chapter 2 – White goo

Chapter 2 – White goo

With a low groan Laura slowly but surely crawled her way out of the ditch she seemed to have gotten herself into. "I thought this was instant travel, not insta-ditch." Reaching the top of the ditch and flat land, she looked around in complete shock. "Whoa, it worked. Holy shit, Mirkwood Forest." She stood up, and dusted her pajama bottoms off noticing all the leaves that covered them. She slowly made her way towards the trees thinking it a bad idea to be out in the open like that, she didn't know who or what could be out there.

She reached the trees, turning again to memorize the spot she had come from, and slowly, carefully made her way into the forest. She was on a mission, find the elf, and not get eaten by a creepy, ugly creature of some sorts. The instant she entered the wood, she felt an odd calm, yet somewhere deep inside her was a weak yet urgent feeling in the pit of her stomach, a warning.

She weaved through the trees, staring up every so often to admire their size, and dark beauty. The air felt heavy, and her breathing came in long heavy sighs. She walked on for what seemed like hours, when she noticed something was poking through her pink bunny slippers and causing her pain. She kneeled down, then sitting indian style she took her slipper off to inspect it. She found a large hole that had apparently been caused by the twig that had gone through and pierced her skin. Wincing in pain she pulled the twig out of her foot, and slipped the slipper back onto her foot, thinking how odd it was she felt pain, when she was on a completely different plane of existence.

She went to stand when out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement, then the sound of leaves rustling, and twigs cracking. Alarmed she crawled over to hide behind a tree. She crouched, waiting behind the tree, eyes searching the wood for unknown dangers. Seeing and hearing nothing, after sometime she chalked it up to her imagination working on overtime. Standing once more, and dusting the knees of her pajamas off, and she was again off to explore her new surroundings, this suddenly, slightly more creepy feeling forest.

She walked close to an hour, all the while hearing sounds behind her every now and then, but they no longer worried her, it was a forest after all. Animals surely had to inhabit it. Walking on, off in the distance she spotted what looked like a small stream some ways away. Running towards it, she saw it was, barely large or deep enough, for anything but a drink, but she was grateful all the same, she was thirsty, and dirty. As she passed some trees, she found the full extent of the stream, it was a rather small beautiful waterfall, that emptied into a small pond, where the stream emptied into a small lake.

She stood in awe, marveling at the beauty and sighing she wished her home had things of this beauty. It seemed so out of place to her, such a beautiful waterfall, in such dense wood. She knelt down, her senses completely unaware to all around her, focused solely on the sound of the running water, and the wonderful feeling of the water as she bathed her arms, and hands in the cool, refreshing stream. "Ahh, heaven on Earth." She muttered to herself. "Middle Earth actually, who are you? You are trespassing on my lands, in my borders." "Your lands?"

"Yes, who are you?" "Who are you?" "I believe I inquired as to your identity first, and as such, you should answer first." Laura rolled her eyes. "Baby, I'm.." She thought for a moment, did she really want him to know her name? What would the people here think of such a modern Earth name? "Do you not know your own identity?" Laura shot him a glare and spat out "Oh shut up, sure I do, I'm Winterbane. I was just thinking." "Thinking of what?" "How beautiful this stream is, and this entire forest actually, though it does have a slightly creepy underlying feeling going on." The elf nodded his understanding and approval, and slowly made his way closer to Laura. "I am Legolas, I protect these borders, this wood. Forgive me for the manner in which I greeted you, but it is my job to protect these lands, and strangers often bring trouble." Laura grinned, and put her hand out to shake his, but he only took it, and kissed her knuckles.

"Middle Earth you say eh, guess things go a bit differently around here, what is the name of this lovely forest?" The elf smiled at the compliment to his home. "This is Mirkwood Forest." "Mirkwood? Nice, so, mind if I have a lil drinky from that stream of yours?" The elf just looked at her in confusion and nodded towards the stream. "Please, you are most welcome." She again knelt down, took her fill of the water, and turned again to the elf. "Thanks, that was great! Anyway, gotta go, cya elfy." The elf stood there in utter confusion for a moment before stalking off after her.

"Wait, you cannot go wandering around in my wood without answering to the King first. He should like to speak with you." Laura shuddered at the mention of Legolas' father, the King. She read of what a tyrant he could be in some stories, mostly fan fictions. "Hey, as much as I would love to meet your dad elfy, I'm enjoying your woods far too much to leave them right now." Looking shocked Legolas whispered "how do you know the King to be my father?" "Shit!" Laura looked away, and turned to leave, but the elf made after her grabbing her arm. "Hey, what's the deal elf?!" The elf pushed her in front of him forcing her to walk where he lead by her arm. "I already answered you. You are meeting my father child, do not fight it." Sighing, she said "well why didn't you put it that way before? I'd be happy to go wherever the elf prince wishes."

Legolas looked down at the girls head, confusion again overtook him, and he stopped, pulling her around to face him. "How do you know I am the prince if you claim not to know of Mirkwood, and Middle Earth customs?" She looked up into the soft, clear, crystal blue of the elf's eyes, each held a spark in them, and that held her in place, mesmerized. "Girl? Winterbane?" Laura unable to take her eyes from his mumbled a barely audible response, but elf hearing being what it is, Legolas heard it perfectly. "mmhmm? Legolas?" Legolas kept his gaze fixed on the girl in front of him, the sudden fear she would disappear if he let her go crossed his mind, slowly he reached up and touched his hand to her cheek. "Who are you? Really?"

Laura and Legolas stood silent, and still staring into one another's eyes, Laura knew he was trying to read her, find out some hidden truths, but she couldn't break the gaze. Suddenly Legolas seemed to grow tense, and his posture rigid, his eyes scanned the woods around them. He spoke something in Elvish, and in one swift fluid movement, his bow was off his back and an arrow was poised read to strike anything that disturb them. Legolas pushed Laura down by the shoulders, telling her to stay put, before he ran off into the woods. "Oh shit, now what have I gotten myself into?" Laura whispered to herself from her hiding spot. 

Looking up to the treetops, startled by loud cawing, Laura spotted hundreds of birds in flight above the trees. "Crows, I love crows." She said to herself. She thought to herself, that whatever Legolas went chasing must have spooked them all, or Legolas himself. 'No, I doubt Legolas to be the type birds would be afraid of, I mean he's so agile, at one with the nature, and most certainly light on his feet. Laura sighed. "Stop having internal arguments with yourself Laura."

Suddenly something from knocked her to the ground from behind, her face to the ground. Screaming she rolled away, and onto her back just before a blur of a black and furry leg shot past her, in an attempt to pin her down, followed closely by white sticky goo, where she previously laid. Laura scrambled to her feet, and looking around for anything she could use as a weapon, grabbed a nearby tree branch. Waving it at the spider seemed to make it back up a bit, until it pulled the branch from her hand with it's teeth.

She was left defenseless again, where was Legolas? Laura screamed as two sharp dagger like teeth embedded themselves into her shoulder, this spider was huge, standing it towered over her. She had never seen such a thing in her life, it terrified her. Feeling herself weakening, she balanced herself against the tree behind her, swaying on her feet, she finally collapsed, just as the spider made a horrible screeching sound, and several arrows found their way into it's body. Horrified Laura found the spiders full weight rested on her body, struggling to get free a voice whispered that she was not to move. "Legolas?" "Shh" "Get this thi…." and she fell into darkness. Legolas sighed, and set to work getting the girl out from under the giant spider. 


	3. Chapter 3 – Off with her head

Chapter 3 – Off with her head

"Lady Winterbane? Lady? Are you awake?" Laura heard a muffled voice through the darkness, and forced her eyes to open. She was met with a face staring down at her, as light assaulted her eyes, making her squint, she cursed under her breath. "Lady? Are you awake?" Laura groaned and rolled over. "No Sherlock, I sleep with my eyes open." Legolas cocked his head to the side, chuckled and said "You are not elfkind." Laura rolled her eyes and leaned back quicker than she had wanted, hitting her head on the ground. "Ouch, thanks for that bit of information elf. So, uh, hi." "I believe we have already said hello milady." Laura shook her head. "We did not." Legolas stared a moment, seemingly deep in thought, then smiled. "You may be right, hello I am Legolas Greenleaf." Laura grinned, and mumbled under her breath. "Elf." Legolas stood offering her his hand, she tried to stand but her shoulder was killing her, and she collapsed again to the ground. "Shiiit. That's no good." Legolas knelt down beside her. "I am sorry, I neglected to consider your injury. Allow me to assist you in standing." Laura considered that a moment then said "Alright, but touch the shoulder in any way buster, and you'll lose something close to your heart." Legolas stared a moment, almost wondering if it was worth the risk, then wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand with the other.

Legolas helped her through the woods, eyes ever watchful for anything moving. "So, elfy, tell me something, why did you run off and leave me before that thing attacked?" Legolas looked down at Laura, observing her for a moment, then facing forward again he spoke. "I heard something approach, I asked you to hide so you would be safe. You would not have been if you came with me, or we had continued on. There were many of those creatures, those spiders, and they would have attacked us both. I would not have been able to protect you, and fight them at the same time. I am sorry." "Yea, well, uh it's okay. Where we headed elfy?" Legolas grinned. "Why do you call me that? We are going to my home, Mirkwood, to see my father. He should like to talk to you I imagine." "Uhm, elfy? Is your father a er, uhm, nice kingly type elf?" Legolas stopped and stared. "What do you mean?" Laura squirmed under his intense gaze which, she thought looked slightly irked at her question about his father. "Oh, uhm, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your father or anything, I just, I've never met a King before and I don't know what they're like, how they act. Whether he would just say 'off with her head!' and I'd be done for. Ya know?" Legolas assured her his father would not harm her.

The elf led Laura through the forest, until they came upon a long winding path. Legolas led her down the long, narrow pathway through the village. Elves on either side of them who were before hurrying about with their business, stopped and nodded solemnly to the prince. Laura eyed them nervously, not knowing fully how to behave around elves, or how they could behave around her. She honestly had never read the books, only seen the three Peter Jackson movies, and elves were not covered very extensively. "They seem to love, and respect you greatly Legolas." Legolas nodded. "Aye, and I return the sentiment fully, they are Mirkwoods citizens, and I love them."

Soon, Laura found she and Legolas had climbed a hill, and high upon it sat what she guessed was the palace. It was a deep shade of green, that glistened in the morning sun, and absolutely huge. She stopped in her tracks to admire it, before Legolas grasped her arm, and pulled her through the doors the guards had opened for them. "We will seek out my father now Milady." Laura gulped, and nodded. She was beginning to get nervous, and began to sweat profusely. Legolas took no notice of her state, and continued walking on. Laura saw ahead a female elf push aside a curtain, and exit a room. She nodded to the prince, and walked into another room.

Laura quickly slipped through the curtain, and into the room the girl had come from, leaving the elf to walk on alone. Sighing she leaned against the wall, and took a moment to relax, and collect her thoughts. Looking around the room, she noticed other female elves standing around a large pool like cavern in the middle of the room. She guessed this was a wash room, as the elves were undressing. She started to panic, when a hand reached through the curtain, and around the wall, pulling her through the curtains. "You try to slip away from an elf unnoticed? Come, I swore everything would be fine, and it will. I will not allow anyone to cause you harm." Laura sighed, and again took up pace next to the elf, she would trust him.

Legolas led her into a large, beautifully decorated room, books lined the walls, and tapestries hung from the ceiling. "Wow, this is amazing." Legolas smiled. "It is my fathers study. As an elfling I spent hours in here, with all these books." "I can imagine, look at them all!" Laura exclaimed, craning her head back to stare up at the books, upon books, upon books lining the walls. Legolas led her to a chair in the corner of the study. "Sit, I will go and find my father, and I wouldn't try to run off again Milady. The King would not be pleased if he were pulled from his business, only to have you run off on him." Legolas winked. "Not funny elf. I'm nervous enough as it is." 

Legolas then left the room, leaving Laura alone. She stood, and walked over to one of the many book shelves. She pulled one from the shelf, and flipped it open to the title page. "Hmm, what's this? 'All you wanted to know about elves, but were afraid to ask' How appropriate, my mind is playing tricks on me now." She put the book back on the shelf, and searched for another. One caught her eye, it was red, and seemed to be leather bound. "Wonder what they use to make leather here?" She thought aloud. She opened the book to the title page, and read it. It was in elvish.

She cocked her head to the side, and flipped through the book, when she heard footsteps. She slipped the book under her shirt, and made her way back to her chair. 'Remember to ask the elf about this book later' she thought to herself. A moment later, a tall elf, who looked much like Legolas walked into the room. He nodded to Laura, as he passed by her chair. Laura studied the man, he must be Legolas' father, he looks so much like him. Same blonde hair, same eyes, same nose, same everything. But this man looked harder, more experienced in life, and at the same time wearied from it. Just a minute or two later Legolas quickly made his way into the study, stopping to stand next to Laura.

"Child, my son tells me you have not explained your presence in Mirkwood, and he has told me of your strange garb." The king said eyeing her pajamas curiously. "I've never seen clothes such as those Milady." The room fell silent, and Laura figured they expected her to speak. "Yes sir, er your highness, majesty, er what should I call you?" "Your highness will be fine child." Laura nodded and cast her eyes to the floor. "I uh, I make my own clothes your highness. This is of my own creation." The king nodded. "And what are you doing in my Kingdom child?" Laura looked up to search Legolas' face, then faced the king again.

"Um, I don't know, I didn't mean to come here your highness. I was lost, my family and I were traveling to Gondor, and were attacked. I fled, and found my way here." Laura shrugged internally. 'A lie, yes, but believable, and far less dangerous that the truth I guess.' The kings eyes widened in surprise. "You were attacked? Where?" Laura's eyes darted about the room, nervously. "I, uh, I don't know. Somewhere not far from here. Two days walk I would guess." The king looked to his son. "Were you injured? What attacked you?" "Orcs your highness, a small band of orcs, maybe fifteen or twenty." The king nodded, and motioned for his son to join him in the room, he walked towards. "Excuse us Milady." Legolas and the King were not gone long, the King entered the room wearily looking at his son, who stared down at the girl.

"Legolas will lead you to your accommodations, where there will be a guard posted at all hours of the day. I hope you find them satisfactory. Good day Milady." Laura nodded to the king. "Thank you your highness." The king retreated from the room, and suddenly, without even having noticed, Legolas stood in front of her, offering her his hand. She took it, and he led her out of the kings study. "Legolas?" "Yes Milady?" "Are my accommodations your kingdoms version of a cell?" Legolas stopped walking, and stared down at Laura in question. "A cell Milady?" Laura thought for a moment, then explained. "Umm, a prison, a place where you hold elves who commit crime?"

Legolas began walking again. "No." He stated simply, and flatly. "Then why the guard at all hours of the day?" "For your protection Milady." "From?" "Everything." "In the middle of a forest full of elves, and within a heavily guarded palace? Please elf, I am not an idiot." Legolas said nothing, only continued walking to her room. After some time of walking in complete silence, Laura let out a low growl. "He doesn't trust me does he? Wants to keep an eye on me until he does. That's it isn't it?" Legolas glanced over his shoulder, and stopped. "Your room Milady. You are not permitted to leave this place, unless accompanied by myself, one of our Mirkwood guards, or a servant. Have a pleasant evening."

Laura peeked into the room. 'Okay, definitely not a cell' she thought to herself. "Legolas? Are you leaving?" "I am, I have duties that require my attention." Laura nodded her head, and thought to herself 'hot and cold this guy.' "Umm, Legolas, not to sound attached or anything, but when I see you again, if at all. There's something I wish to ask you about." Legolas turned to face Laura. "Ask it then." Laura shook her head. "NO!" and motioned to the guard posted at her door. Legolas grinned, and nodded to the elf guard, who quickly left his post. "Now you may ask it."

Laura walked into the room given to her, and called for him to enter as well. Sitting down, she patted the place beside her on the bed. She pulled the book out from under her shirt, and handed it to him. "While I was alone in your fathers study, I had a look at his books. This one caught my eye, but it's all in elvish. Can you tell me the title Legolas?" "Why could you not ask me this in front of the guard?" Legolas asked without looking at the book he held. "I don't know, I guess because I took it without asking?"

Legolas smiled, and opened the book to it's cover page, and handing it back to her he began to laugh. "What? What are you laughing about?" Legolas shook his head, and tried to stop his laughter. "Milady, this was a favorite book of mine as an elfling. This is 'The Elvin Kama Sutra' It's a book of, uhm well, sexual positions. It's a sort of guide book, or study." Laura's mouth dropped. "Uh, I know what a Kama Sutra is. I didn't know elves had one." Legolas nodded and smiled. "So, this was your favorite book then?" "Yes." Laura grinned. "I think I'll call you the Tantric Elf from now on then. That's so cute! A little elfling flipping through a sex guide book."

"Tantric Elf Milady?" Laura grinned. "I'll tell you about it another time, that is if I see you again. You never answered my question." Legolas put his hand over hers. "Do not worry, you will see me again, and if I have anything to say about it, often." Laura grinned. "Yay. Hey, is there a bath around here?" Legolas stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door, pulling it opened, he stopped. "A servant will help you with everything you need Milady. I shall send one in." "Thank you Legolas, my Tantric Elf buddy." Legolas looked at her in confusion, but merely smiled, and nodded. Walking through the door, he shut it behind him, and left Laura alone in her 'cell'. 


	4. Chapter 4 – Goolies

Chapter 4 - Goolies

Legolas took to visiting Laura, Mirkwoods 'prisoner' daily bringing her food every time he would come. They would talk for hours before he would inevitably be called away to attend to some of his seemingly endless duties as prince. Everyday she would beg the prince to be allowed outside the palace for a walk, and everyday she would be denied. She began to grow frustrated by Legolas' endless excuses, and would ask him to leave when he would visit, bringing her daily meals.

"Father, I worry for the Lady Winterbane. She no longer welcomes my company, and she has stopped accepting the food I bring for her." Legolas stopped pacing his fathers study, and took a seat in front of his father. "Legolas, she grows weary of imprisonment. I no longer have just cause to hold her. I suggest you release her." "But, father, I would worry for her. Out in Middle Earth alone." Thranduil shook his head in worry for his son. "Son, she is mortal, remember that, and let her go." Legolas sighed, and nodded. "Yes father, I shall do as you say." And he would, just not in the way his father intended.

Legolas stood and left his fathers study, and went to arrange Laura's release. He went to find a Mirkwood guard. "Falmerenar! Aaye!"(hail) Legolas called after an elf, who in turn stopped, and turned, walking towards Legolas. "Mae govannen Legolas."(well met) "Mae govannen melonamin."(well met my friend) Legolas smiled, he and Falmarnar were long time friends, and he knew he could be trusted. "Legolas? Lle anta amin tu?"(do you need help?) "Aye, I'm afraid I do." The guard nodded, and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Amin naa lle mai mellonamin."(I am yours to command my friend) "Diole lle, tula"(thank you, come) 

The two elves walked off together to the palace, where Legolas explained about the mortal woman's sudden appearance in the forest. He asked Falmarenar to go and explain to the girl she had been released, and escort her from the palace. He would wait outside the main palace doors for her. The friends exchanged pleasantries for some time, and then Falmarenar took his leave, saying goodbyes, and walked to the door. Turning to Legolas he asked. "What interest have you in this girl Heraumin?"(my lord) "I do not yet know myself mellonamin."(friend) Falmaremar smiled, and left.

The elf guard Falmeremar, led Laura out of her cell, and then out of the palace. He left her near the entrance to the palace, and quickly made his way back to his post. Laura allowed herself a moment to look around her surroundings, taking in the whole of Mirkwood, and it's people. The city was absolutely stunning from the top of the hill, where the palace was set. Sighing she set off in search of something to do. She was still very confused as to why she was still in Mirkwood, and had not yet returned to her body on Earth. "Guess I don't want to go home." She said to herself.

A voice sounded behind her, it was Legolas. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The elf repeated himself. "Why would you not want to return to your home?" Frowning Laura turned and quickly walked away from the elf. Legolas looking quite confused started off after her. "I'm sorry if I have offended you Milady." Laura shook her head. "You did not offend me." "Then why did you walk away?" Laura sighed. "I don't know." And that was the truth for her, she didn't know. "Very well." Legolas said sensing from her emotions he should not pursue the matter further. "So, father has released you then." Laura looked at him and smirked. "No, I escaped this morning." Looking over her shoulder, she muttered. "I had only just lost the guards when you showed up."

Legolas smiled. He liked this girl, she had a sense of humor uncommon in Mirkwood. "So, your first evening in Mirkwood. How will you spend it Milady?" Laura thought a moment, then started walking again. Turning to glance back at a very confused elf, she called back. "Coming?" He laughed to himself, and took off in a jog after the girl. Quickly reaching her side, Legolas slowed his pace to match hers. "Where are we going? I don't imagine you would know my kingdom very well." Laura laughed. "You're right, I don't know my way around, but I think I can manage this." "You did not answer my question Milady." She glanced at Legolas checking to see he carried his bow with him, then nodded. "I know, you'll see when we get there." Legolas slowed his pace a bit. He didn't like this one bit. But the girl didn't seem to mean any harm, and she did fascinate him. So he again matched her pace, and when she turned to look at him, he nodded. "Very well Milady. Lead on."

"Stop calling me that will you. It's so informal. You act as though we have only just met, not that your family had held me captive for weeks, and you've come to visit me daily for long chats." Legolas frowned. "Then what will you have me call you?" "My name of course!" Legolas sighed. "I'm afraid Milady." Again Laura grumbled at the use of Milady. "I am afraid Winterbane, that your name bothers me. I feel it does not suit you, nor do you justice. It feels malevolent, evil to me ears, and foreign on my tongue." Laura looked at the elf confused. "Hmm, it does? Well, what do you feel suits me? Hey! How about you give me an elvish name? Like your buddy Estel, er Aragorn." Legolas grinned at the mention of his friend. "You will meet him soon if you wish. He comes for a short stay in Mirkwood soon, and that sounds like a wonderful idea. Though you must give me time to find the perfect name for you. Until then I will continue calling you Milady." Laura sighed. "Fine." The two continued on to Laura's secret destination.

The pair walked for some time, Laura in the front, trying in vain to remember where they had met. Legolas started to laugh suddenly, and turning Laura stopped. "What? What are you laughing about?" Shaking his head, he pointed to a tree. "We have passed that very tree at least three times already Milady." Laura smiled sheepishly, and nodded. "I'm afraid I've gotten a bit lost." "It's completely understandable, these woods are not easy to navigate without having any knowledge of them. Where do you wish to go?" "Well, uh, remember that waterfall we met at?"

Legolas nodded to Laura, and he offered her his hand. "Come Milady, I know where it can be found." Laura smiled, and took his hand, and he led her on through the woods. Laura stayed quiet, still embarrassed by her getting lost, and Legolas sensed it, and made an attempt to break the tension. "Milady, tell me of your family?" Laura's eyes grew large, and she looked to the ground. "Um, what about them?" "Do you have brothers or sisters? What of your parents?" Sighing Laura answered his questions. "Well, I have a little half brother, and a little half sister. My father and mother are divorced, and my mother married a real jerk. I hate him. My father is rarely around, and when he is, all he does is fight with my mother, because he still loves her, and she doesn't love him."

Legolas turned to look at Laura, sadness evident in his eyes. "You are unhappy in your home then?" She nodded and leaned against a nearby tree. "I am, very. Derek, he's my stepfather, is always drunk, and when he's not, he's still a mean bastard. But he's far worse when he is drunk, I just spend most of my time in my bedroom on my computer, or writing in my notebooks." Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, but you are here now. No longer with your family. I hope life will prove more enjoyable for you here, with all my heart." Laura smiled, and a single tear fell, which Legolas quickly stopped with his finger, wiping it away tenderly.

Legolas and Laura walked together for some time, conversing between themselves. They stayed clear of Laura's life back with her family, and where she really was from. Legolas knew she was holding back about something, and he sensed her sadness. He wished he knew what haunted her so, but he didn't want to push her into telling him something if she was not ready. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the lovely waterfall they had met at. Laura giggled to herself, and ran to the water, kicking off her loaned shoes along the way. "Lady, do you bathe?" "Nooo, I swim, come on in!" Legolas smiled, and quickly began to disrobe.

Laura dove down to the bottom of the small pool, looking around the pond floor, she found a beautiful ruby red colored stone. She slipped it into her pocket, and swam towards the waterfall. Resurfacing under the waterfall, she ran her hands through her hair. It had been a long time since she had a real shower, and washed her hair. Laura looked around the small pool searching the area for the elf. "Legolas?" She called out. "Where are you?" Feeling a hand on her shoulder, startled she turned, and found Legolas inches from her, wearing nothing. Looking down towards the water she confirmed it. "Wow, could have kept some clothes on elfy." Legolas smiled, his eyes gleamed with merriment. "I had nothing under my breeches, lady. What would you have me wear?" Laura shook her head, and waded back a little. "Okay, just keep that thing away from me eh?" She winked, and dove into the water.

Soon enough, Laura had, had enough of swimming, and made her way onto shore. Turning to search for Legolas, she saw him by the waterfall. "Elfy, I'm heading in. Getting a bit dark, and chilly." Legolas smiled. "Ahh, I didn't notice. I'll join you." Laura's eyes went wide, and she turned around. "Um, okay!" She called back. She felt her cheeks go hot, and she knew she was blushing. She soon felt Legolas' presence at her side. Turning to see if he was decent, she coughed, and started laughing to herself. Legolas looked to her confusion written all over his face. "Why do you laugh?" She coughed again, and turned. "Oh nothing." Legolas studied her face, she was blushing, and trying to hide her face from his, and this made him all the more curious. "What is it? I should very much like to know milady." Suddenly she was on the floor, and rolling around in the sand laughing. Legolas couldn't help but chuckle, and went to sit by the water. If she wasn't going to tell him, there was no point encouraging it. She was laughing at him after all.

After Laura had had her laugh, she noticed he had skulked off. She crawled over to him, and nudged him with her head. "Are you sulking elfy?" He wouldn't look at her, looked in the opposite direction. "Excuse me?" He asked. She nudged him again with her head. "Look at me you. Sulking, being angry, being childish, or in your case, acting like an elfling who hasn't gotten his way." He turned to look at her, his face stone, and cold. She almost backed away, but she saw his eyes, and they didn't appear angry with her. She rolled over onto her back, like a puppy, and put on a sad face. "Forgive me? I wasn't laughing at you, or at least not the way you think. I only was remembering a conversation between a friend and I." Legolas smiled. "Now who is acting like an elfling?" Laura laughed, and rolled back over and sat next to the elf. 

"So what conversation were you remembering?" Legolas asked after she had settled down next to him. She started giggling uncontrollably again. "Uhm, how do I start. Well, see I have this pet, well. Pet, it's sort of like a horse, an animal that you keep, only you wouldn't know that really, cause you don't 'keep' your horses right? Anyway, there's this pet of mine, he's a rat, and where I'm from, we have this sort of club, or group of people who also keep these rat creatures. These people have really bad humor, I mean really bad. Like, they talk about the rats, erm, family jewels all the time. You know what family jewels are right?" The elf stared at her, confused, and shook his head no. "Uhm, they're balls, testicles, uh, goolies? They call them goolies ya see. Anyway, I had this conversation with her, and I told her I'd kill her if I ever was with a guy, and he was naked, and I looked down at his goolies and laughed. I just did, so I will have to kill her if I ever see her, and I make no sense, you're utterly confused, and I'm out of breath." She sighed, and slumped back on the grass.

Legolas laughed, and followed her, falling back onto the grass, to stare up at the stars. "It's so wonderful here. I love it" Laura said after some time of silence. "Aye, it is a beautiful place." Legolas replied. Laura took his hand in hers, and looked over at him. "No, I meant in Mirkwood." He smiled, and looked down at their hands entwined together. She noticed, and quickly pulled her hand back, and onto her stomach. "Uh, sorry." She mumbled. Legolas smiled, and reached over, taking her hand from her stomach, and held it. "As am I. Though there is nothing to be sorry for." He grinned, and she giggled. 


	5. Chapter 5 – Horse without a Rider

Chapter 5 – Horse without a Rider

A few days past, and Laura and Legolas saw little of one another. She had been offered her room in the palace back, and moved right in. She liked the room, it was large, with a wonderfully soft bed. The walls were a deep rich green color, with ruby colored accenting. She had two large windows that looked out over the garden, and she also had a wonderful view of the archery fields. She took to walking in the gardens daily, and looked over the book Legolas had given her. She greatly wished she could read elvish. She would have to remember to beg Legolas, he would help her with her elvish.

She would sit in the gardens daily, and Legolas would stop if he passed by. They would talk for some time, until a duty or a servant of the kings would call him away. He would apologize, and she would smile, saying it was alright. She wished he could spend more time with her, he was her only friend there. The other elves were wary of her, but were never rude. They would nod their hello's, and some would even speak to her. But she still felt alone, and bored most of the days.

When she had finished studying her book one day, having learned absolutely nothing. Only that elvish handwriting was beautiful, she took her book back to her room, and decided to take a walk, and explore Mirkwood. She stopped and spoke to elflings who played in the streets, they spoke without reservations as they were young, and she enjoyed talking to them. But soon their mothers would come out, smile to her, and usher them off to do something.

Her walk took her to the edge of the forest, where a large stable was set up. She smiled, and walked in, her nose picking up the lovely familiar scent of hay. No one was there at the moment, and she decided it would be okay to talk to the horses a bit. She walked up to each one, and spoke to it, if it seemed friendly enough, she would pet it. But she came upon one horse, down at the end of the stables. It was thin, and weak looking, it's mane tangled, and dirty. It was wary of her, and backed into a corner when she came near. She had to stop herself from crying. She looked around, and found a small stool. She played it next to the horses stable and sat, talking to it.

She came and talked to that horse every day, stealing a bit of extra hay, and putting it in the horses stall. The horse slowly began to trust her, and steadily grew closer to her with each passing day. She was shocked when, unexpectedly one day the horse stuck it's head out of it's stable, and nudged her shoulder with it's muzzle. She smiled, and stroked the horses nose. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Someone asked. She turned, and found an elf saddling a horse.

She stood, and nodded a hello to the elf. "I'm sorry, I was only talking to this horse. Who takes care of the horses in here? I've been coming for days, and have only seen riders caring for their horses." The elf nodded, and crossed over to where she stood. "Aye, the stable hand is away. Has been for several months, and the horses have been left to their riders care." She looked to the horse she had been caring for, and his gaze followed. "And what about this one? Whose horse is it?" The elf's demeanor visibly changed, and a frown formed on his face. "That horses rider is gone."

She was about to ask gone where, when the elf turned and walked away. She started after him, to ask if it would be okay if she cared for the horse, but though it would be best to ask Legolas. She took some hay from the pile in the corner, and put it in the horses stable, and set off to find Legolas. She found a guard, and asked if he knew where Legolas was. The guard pointed her into the woods, and she slowly made her way in the direction she had been pointed.

The woods were dark, the trees blocked the sun from below where she was walking, making things a bit more difficult. "Legolas?" She whispered, more to herself. She walked for some time, when she heard voices, and they were shouting at each other. She quietly made her way in the direction of the voices, and gasped. Legolas was standing with a girl, a female elf, and they were fighting. Legolas glanced her way, and Laura ducked into some bushes. The fight continued, until the female elf stalked away angrily.

Legolas sighed to himself, and walked over to where he had heard Laura approach. He crouched down in front of the bushes, and pushed them away, to find Laura crouching down as well. She smiled, and her cheeks reddened. "I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were talking to someone." Legolas smiled, and stood, offering her his hand. She took it, and stood next to him, brushing the seat of her pants free of leaves. "No Milady. It's quite fine, we were finished talking anyway." Laura grinned, and nudged him in the side. "I think you were more than talking elfy." Legolas sighed again and nodded. "Aye, we were. Now, what can I do for you Milady?"

Laura explained what the elf in the stables had told her, and explained about the horse she had been spending time with. "So, I came to ask you if I could maybe take the horse on, care for it, you know." Legolas stared for a moment, considering, and nodded his head. "I don't see a problem with that, let us go see the horse."

Legolas and Laura walked through the woods together, arm in arm, and talked. "So you've never ridden a horse before?" Legolas asked. Laura laughed. "Noooo, I've always been scared to. At home I took care of a few of them, but I was never brave enough to actually get on one." Legolas smiled warmly. "Then we shall have to change that, wont we?" Laura looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then smiled.

"We? Meaning you will actually spend some time with me? Help me?" Legolas frowned for a moment. "Aye, I will be able to make some time for you now Milady." Laura sighed. "Good, I'm glad. I've been becoming really bored, and enough. Haven't you figured out a name for me yet?" Legolas shook his head. "I'm afraid not, I have found nothing befitting of you." Laura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause you never see me elfy. Maybe if you spent more time with me." She stuck her tongue out at him, and ran towards the stables. Legolas stared after her, confused, but laughed and followed.

Laura stopped at the end of the stables, bent over, panting. The elf gracefully ran in beside her, and stood waiting. "Phew," She panted. "I haven't," She breathed a long heavy sigh, and stood straight to face him. "Gone running in a long time." The elf smiled. "I can see that." She turned, and called the horse to the front of the stall. It stared warily at Legolas, but came anyway. She scratched it's muzzle, and turned to face Legolas. "This is him, I've been calling him Buckley." Legolas turned, and smiled. "Buckley Milady?"

Laura nodded. "Buckley, Jeff Buckley. He was a wonderful singer from where I come from. He died a while ago though. Some people say he killed himself, but others think he only drowned. Very sad, he's absolutely wonderful." Laura sighed. "I very much miss my CD's, er, my music." Legolas smiled. "Buckley." He reached out to touch the horses muzzle, but it backed away from him. "As you can see, the horse trusts elves no longer. His rider was lost in a battle, and no one had been able to get near him for months." He turned back to Laura. "Though he seems to trust you." She smiled, and reached her hand out to the horse, who pushed his muzzle into her outstretched palm, to be scratched. "It took a while, but he seems to now."

Legolas smiled, turned to Laura, and took her hand in his. "Mellcelvalon. That should be your elvish name Milady." Laura tried to pronounce it, and Legolas corrected her until she had said it correctly. "What's it mean Legolas?" He turned to the horse, and whispered. "It's of my own creation really, but it could be translated as friend of the horse." Laura smiled. "So, I can take care of Buckley?" He nodded. "Yes, you may. Buckley is yours as well if you want him." Laura grinned, and launched herself at Legolas for a hug. "I'd looove him. Thank you!" So that is how Laura came to care for the horses in the stables, and how she got her elvish name. Legolas would still call her Mellcelvalon, even after he learned her earth name. She loved it, and Buckley would become her closest, and almost constant companion. 


	6. Chapter 6 – Riding Lessons, and Wounded

Don't own anything you recognize obviously. Do I Leggy?  
looks at elf cowering under my desk  
"No, you certainly do not. You must release me, I have a kingdom to rule."  
evil laugh  
Nope, you're mine elfypooh.  
Ah well, read and review please. :)

Chapter 6 – Riding Lessons, and Wounded Pride.

Laura lie in bed exhausted, she had worked hard with the horses the previous day. She painfully cracked her left eye open. She winced as she was assaulted with the deadly light of morning shining in. She groaned and rolled over onto the stomach, scrunching the pillow up so it would protect her eyes from the light. She heard what sounded like a low chuckle, and soon found a hand on the back of her head, running through her hair. She jumped, startled and a scream escaped her lips.. She groaned as the full light of morning was upon her. She looked to her side to find Legolas staring at her in shock, hands covering his ears.

Laura looked embarrassed for a moment, but couldn't keep herself from laughing. Legolas took his hands from his ears, and placed them at his side on his hips. He stood like that and waited for her to finish laughing at his expense, a disapproving look upon his face. Her laughing faded to giggles, which ended with deep sighs of breath. When she was done, she sat up in her bed and smiled. "I'm terribly sorry Legolas, elf heading. I completely forgot. Forgive me, you only startled me." Legolas said nothing, only nodded his head. "Come, rise. We have the day ahead of us." Laura smiled. "We?" The elf grinned. "Aye, I said I would make time for you. Did I not?" Laura smiled again, and stood up on her bed, and jumped off. "You did! So what are we going to do today then?" She asked and set about getting dressed. Legolas lowered his head when he noticed her taking her night clothing off. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I have several activities in mind Mellcelvalon." "Please, shorten that to Mel or something. It makes me sound like a robot, and don't ask what a robot is." Legolas nodded. "Mel."

Laura noticed then how he stared uncomfortably at the floor, and laughed. She pulled on a tunic and leggings very similar to Legolas'. "I'm decent now elfy." Legolas turned to look at her, and smiled. "I assumed whatever we will be doing wont require my wearing one of those vile dresses I loathe wearing." Legolas nodded. "Aye, you will be dressed appropriately Mel." Legolas led Laura to the dining hall, where they ate a quick breakfast. They then stopped off in Legolas' room where he grabbed his bow, and quiver, and they then set off for the day. "So what have you got planned for today my lil tantric elfy prince?" The elf shook his head. "Legolas is fine, and you will soon learn what you wish to know." Laura sighed. "Pfft, secretive little bugger." They walked in silence until they came to the stables, Laura almost walked past them, and Legolas had to cough to get her attention. "Stables eh? What are you plotting in that evil elfy mind of yours?"

Legolas chuckled. "Riding of course, what else?" Laura grinned. "A romp in the hay sounds good right about now." Legolas, confused, stared at Laura, his mind spinning, trying to figure out what she meant. Suddenly his cheeks blushed slightly, and he looked away. "Aha! And the light goes on!" Laura laughed. Legolas looked back with a hurt look on his face. "You often find great amusement at my expense Mel." She stopped laughing and frowned. "I'm sorry Leggy. Lets just go, have fun, do something." Legolas nodded, and held out his arm for her to take, and they walked into the stables together. Legolas found a saddle, and a bridle, opened a stall, and called Laura over. The horse was a gorgeous grey and white mottled color. "This is Lamarie, you will learn to ride with her today. She is very gentle, and calm."

Laura scritched the horse under the muzzle, and frowned. "She's beautiful as well Legolas. But what about Buckley? Surely he's well enough for me to ride now?" Legolas shook his head. "Aye he is, I would not trust him to bear any rider, let alone an inexperienced, one so soon." Laura frowned. "I trust him." Legolas looked to Buckley, then Laura, and back to the horse again. "I can not get close enough to saddle him milady. Nay, you shall ride Lamarie today." Laura sighed, and went over to visit with Buckley in his stall.

Laura went in, and hugged the horse around the neck. Reaching up, on her toes to reach his ear, she whispered to him. "I wish you could trust that nice elf over there sweety. He wont harm you, I promise." The horse snorted, and nudged Laura with it's muzzle. She chuckled, and pat the horse of Buckleys neck. "Okay, no rush baby." Legolas looked up from what he was doing, and stared with a confused smile. "Do you speak with him milady?" Laura smiled, and closed Buckleys stall, before walking back to stand with Legolas. "No, I just sort of understand his moods. He seemed agitated when I mentioned you, that's all. Almost done there?"

Legolas quickly finished saddling the horse, and nodded. "Aye, come. Take the reins, and I will bridle arod." Laura smiled. "Your horse from during the war." Legolas looked confused again, a feeling he rarely felt in his three thousand years. Yet around Laura, it seemed to be a common occurrence. "How is it you know Arod served as my mount during the war?" He asked, and set about bridling Arod. Laura didn't reply, and silently scolded herself for slipping, and saying something she shouldn't have.

Laura looked to the horse, and noticed how high up the saddle and the horses back were. Sighing she placed her foot in the stirrup, and grabbed a hold of anything she could on the saddle. She pulled herself up for she could mount, but her arms gave out, and she went tumbling backwards. "Oww." She groaned when she hit the ground hard. Legolas heard, and rushed to her side. He crouched down beside her, and Laura turned to face him. The elf had the biggest grin on his face, and he offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes, and stood on her own. "What are you grinning about elfy?" Legolas stood also. "Grinning milady?" Laura let out an exasperated breath, and again attempted to mount the horse. "Feel like giving me a hand here elf?" Legolas helped her up, and got his own horse out. He took her horses reins, and Arods and walked them out of the stable. Legolas spent the whole morning teaching Laura first how to stay on, as she fell quite often. He taught her how to pull the reins to go left and right, how to get the horse to walk, trot, and run at full speed. Once she had everything down, and was riding without falling, they decided to have lunch in the woods.

Legolas pulled her off the horse, and explained what he planned for the afternoon. "Wait here milady, I will be off to the kitchen, and fetch something for us to eat, and then we'll be off to find a nice spot in the woods. I shall return soon." He handed her the reins for both horses, and left her alone with the horses.

Laura stood petting, and talking to Arod when she heard a voice behind her. Someone was speaking to her in elvish. She spun around to face the voice, and was greeted with a beautiful, tall, dark haired, dashing elf in silver and blue. "I, I'm sorry. I don't speak elvish." She managed to choke out. This elf was very handsome, much like every other elf she had come across in her time here, but there was some slight difference in this elf, than in the rest. "I asked milady, why you have taken the princes horse from the stables.

Laura smiled at the elf, who stood with his arms crossed in front of him, and a stern look upon his face. "I'm only waiting for Legolas to return." The elf guard only continued to stare suspiciously at Laura. "You know the prince then?" Laura nodded her head and was about to answer when she heard Legolas' voice. "Aye, she is a friend Celebrimbor, she was only holding Arods reins until I returned." The stern elf's face instantly brightened, and from that Laura could tell they were friends, he and the prince.

Legolas made his way to the guards side, and the two began conversing in elvish. Laura took this time to study the elf closer, he was very animated, and his eyes wide, a clear, crystal, beautiful, blue at all times. After they had spoken for some time, both turned to face Laura, both smiling. "Milady, I would like to present Celebrimbor, an old, and dear friend of mine, and my fathers."

The guard took Laura's hand in his, bowed, and kissed the knuckles. "Milady." Laura smiled, and found herself blushing. "Lord Celebrimbor." Both he and Legolas chuckled. "What?" She asked defensively. "What are you two laughing at? I was just trying to be polite." Celebrimbor smiled. "Nice you were Milady, you've only mispronounced my name." Laura's cheeks pinkened again. "I'm terribly sorry my lord." Celebrimbor gave Laura a big warm smile, and his eyes shone. Legolas shook his head, he recognized that, Celebrimbor was flirting.

Legolas attached the pack her had put the food in to Laura's horses saddle. He turned to face the two again, to find they were staring at each other grinning. "If you will excuse us Celebrimbor. The lady and I were off for a meal in the woods." Neither took their eyes from the other, but Celebrimbor replied. "Indeed Legolas, forgive my interruption. Have a pleasant afternoon." He took Laura's hand again, and this time not taking his eyes from hers he kissed it's knuckles. "Until next we meet _my_ lady."

Legolas' ears perked up at the 'my' and he gave Celebrimbor a look that could kill a balrog. "My Prince, good day." Celebrimbor bowed, and took his leave, and left behind an annoyed, even jealous Legolas, and a rather dazed Laura. "Milady?" He called to her, and she didn't respond or move. "Milady!" This time he shouted, and again she didn't acknowledge his presence. Legolas sighed angrily and thought to himself 'damn his big blue eyes'.

Legolas walked around the horses, and put a hand on Laura's back. "Milady, are you well?" He knew she was, he just had to get her out of her trance. Finally she turned, and her eyes met Legolas'. "Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry Legolas. Are we ready to go now?" Legolas nodded, and helped her up onto her horse. They rode for some time in silence, each thinking about Celebrimbor – though each in a different light. Laura didn't know what had come over her, she simply could not tear her gaze away from the elf's eyes, they seemed to draw her into them, and never let go.

Those eyes would be permanently etched into her mind for remainder of her life. Then she thought about Legolas, she had behaved so rudely towards him. She would have to apologize, he was being so kind to her today. "Legolas?" Legolas turned to face her. "Yes Milady?" She sighed. "Forgive me, I behaved horribly with your friend. Ignoring you when you were trying to get my attention, and staring at him the way I did. Then being so quiet during our ride. I don't know what's come over me, truly. I am sorry." Legolas smiled. "You are forgiven, just try not to lose yourself in him again, I may not be able to rescue you again, and I may end up jealous." Legolas winked, and Laura giggled.

The remainder of the ride was quite pleasant, and spent talking, and laughing. Legolas would point out plants or trees, and tell her of their names, and memories he had of them. He would ask Laura of her life, her family, friends, and anything to do with her life, and she would repeatedly deny to answer. She would also avert the real question by saying: "Legolas, you already seem to know all there is to know about where I live, as you're telling me more than I could ever imagine knowing." She would smile, and he would shake his head saying "No milady, where you come from, where you were born, not where you live now." That would cause Laura to sigh, and say no, then go quiet for a bit. She hated seeing the look her would give her when she would deny to answer his questions, that she almost gave in several times.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting against trees by a small pond, with many other elves around talking amongst themselves, and laughing. Legolas couldn't get the idea that Laura didn't trust him out of his mind. She wouldn't tell him her name, or anything about where she came from. All he knew was of her less than pleasant home life. Laura knew that is what he would think, that she didn't trust him, and she didn't in some ways. She wouldn't tell him, she couldn't. How would he take it if she told him the truth about where she was from? They would think her some sort of evil witch, or a nut job, and she'd be thrown into a real jail cell this time.

When the sun began to set, Legolas stood, and offered her his hand, suggesting they head back. Laura agreed, and took his offered hand, brushing her clothes free of grass, and dirt. They started to walk back to the horses, but Laura turned back for one last look. "It's a beautiful pond Legolas, but it doesn't begin to compare to our pond." Legolas turned and gave her a confused smile. "Our pond milady?" She nodded. "Yes, you know our pond, the pond where we met." Legolas chuckled. "Aye, I know of which pond you speak, but it is hardly our pond. It belongs to the kingdom of Mirkwood." Laura started to blush. "That's not how I meant it Legolas." Legolas just grinned. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7 – Allergies, Aragorn, and a N

Disclaimer: "La, hmm I dunno what to say. I obviously don't own mister elfypooh over there. _stares at the elf dragging Gollum off of the poor Hobbits_ Dude, shakes head why would he want to suck a hobbit foot? Imagine the hair balls. Anyway, YO Leggy! I don't own you do I?" "Nay, you do not. I am a bit busy at the moment, can we hold the disclaimers off until later milady?" "Pfft, elves. Can't you help me? I mean you're my muse ya know. Screw the hobbits. They can take care of themselves." "I was helping Gollum, have you ever smelled a hobbit foot? Not a pleasant scent." "Sigh, Legolas, get your cute lil bum over here and wave to the people." _elf trudges over, head hung low sulky face on_ "Hi" _elf waves_ "Good elf." "Yeah, can I go now?" "You may, but next time. No more hobbit feet alright?"

Chapter 7 – Allergies, Aragorn, and a New Journal

Laura slowly rolls over in her bed, and groans. Sighing she gets up slowly, careful to hold onto something. Her head is stuffy, her nose is running, and her eyes burn. Crossing the room to the bathing area across her room, she throws some cool water on her face, and sighs. Finding a towel to dry herself on, she sits at a small intricately carved desk. Like everything the elves made, it's gorgeous, and she spends some time running her fingers over the carvings.

Legolas had given her several gifts yesterday, among them were fruit, a shawl, and a lovely leather bound book with pages and pages of blank yellow paper. She pulled out a pen, and dipped it into the ink. She would keep a journal here in Middle Earth. 

_"Legolas tells me that a dear friend and his wife are going to be coming to Mirkwood soon, and he would like for me to meet the friend. He says he fought beside him during the war of the ring, so I'm going to assume it's Aragorn. I don't believe Gimli ever married. What would Aragorn be coming here for though? Shouldn't he be off ruling his own kingdom? I didn't ask, it should be pretty interesting meeting the King of Gondor, and his wife Arwen. _

I'm sitting here, writing in a small journal like book I've been given, and I'm wondering how I will react to meeting Aragorn, and if I'll like Arwen. I was never a fan of Liv in the movies, but still I felt for Arwen. This is such a strange little adventure I've created for myself. I did though didn't I? This couldn't be real, I'm dead or I'm dreaming. Middle Earth shouldn't be real, yet here I am in Mirkwood, spending my days either going through a library full of books I can't read, or I'm with Legolas, the prince, my biggest crush for years. 

I wonder what Legolas thinks of me, he has to be nice to me, I'm in his kingdom, and he has to be hospitable right? But he did take a day off from his duties to spend it with me. We have fun together, I only wish I could tell him of my world, so he could experience it as I'm experiencing his. Maybe I will tell him eventually, he seems like the sort who could handle it. He's always so calm, collected, and I doubt he would toss me into a jail cell. I think I will, yes, I will. I just need to find the perfect time to do it, and perfect place. 

I'm going to stay in my room today, I've been feeling a bit under the weather, and I don't think elves are used to seeing sick people. I'll just stay here, and rest. Maybe Legolas will stop by later, I'd like that." 

Laura replaced the pen in the vat of ink, and closed the book. Sighing she crossed the room, to lie in her bed again. She would be going no where today. Crawling into bed, she groaned, pulling the covers up and over her head. 

"Mom?" She stopped, and listened. Darkness surrounded her, and she could see no more than five feet in any direction. "Is that you mom?" She spun around at a high pitched screech, and a flapping of wings. She saw nothing, she looked in every direction, and then above her. There a large black bird coming in her direction. She ran away, as fast as her numbed legs would allow. She heard the screech again, and turning the birds talons grazed her face making a long scratch along her cheek. Putting a hand to her cheek, she tripped and tumbled into the black. 

Now she was falling, with no end in sight, no light, no noise, and no bird. She couldn't move, she couldn't even call out now. Suddenly a voice rang in her head, a mans, it was Sam. "Take my hand child." She still couldn't speak. "I know you cannot, speak to me with your mind Laura." She was confused, but tried thinking what she would say. "I can't see your hand Sam, where are you? All I see is endless blackness." "Good Laura, that's it. I'm here Laura, all around you. Just reach your hand out, use your mind." 

As suddenly as she was surrounded by darkness, she was now surrounded by a blinding light, and it was leading her away from the darkness. She felt she could move again, and she turned to see Sam beside her smiling. "Sam, what's going on?" Sam said nothing to her, but only smiled nodding towards the colors up ahead. He was leading her into a swirling hole of colors. She began to panic, and try to pull away from Sam, but his hold would not loosen. "Sam! Let go, I don't want to go there." 

Laura bolted upright in bed, and collided with a body. "It's okay Mel, calm down, you were dreaming." Laura cried out, and pushed at Legolas, and he pulled her close to him. "Shh, you're okay." Legolas soothed, running his hand down her hair. "Legolas?" Laura whispered confused. Legolas nodded, forgetting her head was buried in his shoulder. "Aye." Laura pulled away from him, and pulled the blanket around her. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused and embarrassed. "Aragorn has arrived, I wished for you to meet him, but I can see you are in no shape to even get out of bed. You are sick?" 

She sniffled, and pulled the covers closer to keep out the cold, yet still she shivered. "I guess I am. I thought it was only allergies but, uh." She trailed off wondering if he knew anything about allergies or being sick. "Aye, you are sick. I will have more blankets sent up, and something for you to eat and drink." Laura nodded. "Thank you." Legolas stood and crossed the room to the door. "I will check up on you again this evening milady." She smiled, and Legolas left. Falling back into bed, Laura slept the rest of the day away. 

With the setting of the sun Laura woke from her deep troubled sleep. Rising from the bed she found that her fever had gone and she could breath again. She made her way into the bathing room, and shed her night clothes, and washed up before slipping into a dress. Cracking the door open a bit, she listened to the soft chatter of elves in the hallway. Sighing she slipped out the door, and made her way out of the palace and into the gardens. Laura sighed, lowering herself to a bench. 

Breathing in the cool evening air, Laura slowed her breathing, and cleared her mind. She would take some meditation time, she had neglected her charka's and centering since coming to Middle Earth, and she was feeling it. Chanting her mantra to herself she slipped into a waking dream. Her eyes stood open, and unfocused, and her posture straight, and relaxed. 

After long minutes of silence, Laura began to stir, her peaceful reverie disturbed by voices seemingly speaking to her. "Laura?" She fluttered her eyes, in an attempt to focus them on what stood before her. "Laura?" She heard again. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, then exhaled sending out all bad energy. She opened her eyes, and jumped to find Legolas and Aragorn standing before her, bent over, examining her closely. Both laughed and stood straight, backing up a few paces to give her her space. 

Laura sighed, and shook her head. "Good day Legolas. What can I do for you?" She inquired. Legolas smiled, and offered her his hand to stand. She did, and was turned to face Aragorn. "Milady, this is Aragorn. An old and dear friend." Laura smiled. "Yes, I know. It's a great honor to meet you Aragorn." The king smiled, and bowed slightly, and Laura returned the gesture. The two stood smiling, when Legolas turned her again to face him. "You are well? You would not respond for some time just now milady." 

Laura stared at him questioningly, then smiled. "Oh, yes. I'm fine thank you, I was only meditating." Legolas looked confused, and Laura decided to explain without him asking. "It's a cleansing tool. I sit, I clear my mind, I don't focus on anything, sights, sounds, smells. I go to another place, and just allow my spirit to cleanse itself." Legolas nodded. "Your eyes were open and unfocused. An elf who didn't know better may have thought you asleep milady." Laura laughed. "Indeed, you do sleep with your eyes open here don't you." Legolas nodded. "We were just headed in for a feast in honor of Lord Aragorn's coming. Will you join us milady?" Legolas asked, now standing beside Aragorn. 

Laura nodded to Legolas, and started to walk back towards her room, when she found Legolas beside her. She looked at him questioningly, and he smiled. "I will walk you to your room milady." Laura smiled. "That's not necessary. You should be attending to your guest." Legolas nodded. "I have, all day. Now I wish to attend to you milady." Laura grinned. "Is that a promise?" Legolas nodded. "Aye, I do suppose it is." Laura laughed. "Oh never mind Leggy, I was just trying to get a romp in the hay out of ya." Legolas laughed. "You do like that hay milady. We will romp in it tomorrow if you really wish to. You will have to teach me though, for I do not know what this romping is." Laura stopped in her tracks, and doubled over in laughter.


	8. Chapter 8 – Drowned Cat

Disclaimer: "Hey, I don't own the elf, I don't own anything you might recognize. So, please don't sue me?" "That'sssssssss_**cough**_ssssssss right my precioussssssssssss_**hack**_ssssssss sssssssssssss_**coughs up hairball**_sssssshe doessssssssn'tssssssssss own anything really doesssss she precious?" "Sigh, Gollum, what did I tell you about eating hobbit feet?" _**Gollum looks up with puppy dog eyes**_ "That'ss they's no good's for me preciousss?" "Yes Gollum, now go eat your kitty chow, hairball formula. I'll finish up here." _**watches Gollum slink off into darkness for affect**_ "Yeah, I'm cool man. Look at how I just played that scene. Anyway, yeah. Here's the story foo."  
  
Chapter 8 – Drowned Cat 

Legolas and Laura walked slowly to Laura's room, winding their way through halls, and around other elves. Never once breaking the contact their arms had established between them. Laura loved touching the elf, and wished she could do it in _another_ way, but feared how it would affect the comfortable friendship they seemed to be building. She valued his friendship, and wanted to keep him in her life in some form. Granted the only reason she was staying in Middle Earth was the elf, but she also didn't know anything about his views on mortal elf relationships. She knew he probably supported Aragorns choice in marrying Arwen, but would he himself ever choose such a fate? No, a worse fate, as he could not choose mortality. She quickly made the decision to ask him about his opinion on the subject when she could. 

Laura looked at the elf, from the corner of her eye, trying not to seem to obvious, but was surprised to find the elf blatantly staring at her. She smiled uncomfortably, and he returned the smile. Looking around at her surroundings, she found they were in her hallway, but found they had passed her door. "Hey, wait. We passed my room." She said turning, taking Legolas' hand to prevent breaking contact. "We did indeed. How did that happen?" The elf being pulled down the hall asked in confusion. Laura laughed. "Maybe it was neither of us were paying much attention to the doors?" 

Laura opened her door, and pulled Legolas into her room after her. "Sit." She said, forcing the elf down on her bed. "Relax, I'll get dressed, and be back in a few minutes." She said, disappearing into the wash room. Legolas did as she asked, and sat comfortably on the edge of Laura's bed. He surveyed the room, taking in all the little noticeable, and unnoticeable things Laura had done to make the room hers. From her clothes piled high on a chair by the window, to the diary opened to the first few pages on the desk. Laura had made herself at home in his home, and it made him happy. 

In a bold moment, Legolas stood, and made his way to the head of her bed. Taking up a pillow, he buried his face in it, taking in her scent. "Legolas?" He heard her call, and he quickly replaced the pillow to it's previous spot, and rushed to the place he had been when she left. "Milady?" He replied, once he had again taken a seat. "Legolas, I was just curious. I know a bit about Middle Earth, and it's people, as you may have guessed by now. I was just wondering, what did you think of Aragorn marrying Arwen?" Legolas thought a moment about her question. "I support everything my friend Aragorn decides to do milady. He is a wise king, and he suffered greatly before making the decision to wed Arwen. I greatly approved of their decision, as the heart is what makes the decision, and not the mind. He and Arwen made the only choice they could have." Laura smiled to herself. "And if you were faced with the same decision Legolas?" Laura asked feeling bold. 

Legolas stared at the closed door to the bathing area. He put a hand to his mouth, and considered her question a moment. "I, I, I don't know. I've never considered it." He stuttered, all confidence lost, and his mind a confused mess with the new possibility that was presenting itself to him. Laura sighed to herself. "I guess it would be a huge deal for any normal full blooded elf. It's kind of a death sentence huh?" She shouted through the door. Legolas cringed. "Aye, it is. As it was for Arwen. She faces that very fate." 

Laura appeared suddenly from the bathing room, shocking Legolas from his thoughts. Laura giggled. "Wow, I startled an elf." Legolas' ears turned red, and he gulped. Laura came out dressed in a silvery blue colored gown, with light blue beads lining the waist on a belt. "Shut up, I hate dressed and I don't feel like being made fun of for wearing one. It's for your King buddy, I figured it wouldn't be respectful to show up in a riding outfit." Legolas silently shook his head. "Nay, I was only admiring your dress. You look lovely in it." 

Laura looked to the floor and smiled, her cheeks turning red. She wasn't used to being complimented, and especially not by males. Legolas stared on in amusement, then coughed. Stepping closer, he reached his hand out, and using two fingers he lifted her chin up to face him. Their eyes met, and for a short moment, Laura felt completely at ease, and happy to be with him. "Legolas?" She whispered. "We, we, ah. We should go. I'm sure Aragorn, and your father are waiting for you at the dinner. I, I don't think.." She trailed off feeling the heat rising in her body, and no longer able to formulate a sentence. Legolas slowly leaned his face down closer to Laura, and she in turn reached her head up, eyes shut, and leaned in closer to him. 

Laura's heart thumped harder, and louder in her chest. She could hear it pumping in her ears, and she held her breath waiting for it. But it didn't come, she cracked her left eye open, and then her right. She stared at the elf who was inches from her face, staring back. She slowly backed away, and turned from him. "We should go." She said, and making her way around him, left for the dining hall. 

Once outside the dining hall, she figured she had better wait for Legolas to escort her in. She knew they did that here, and she didn't want to get strange looks coming in alone. She could hear the chatter inside the room, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to steady her beating heart, and slow her breathing. They had come so close to kissing, but what had happened? He stopped, and just stared at her, like a deer caught in headlights. Sighing, she made up her mind to apologize for the misunderstanding, though it wasn't she who had started it. She simply didn't want to lose a friend, and her only friend here. 

She felt his presence behind her, she didn't hear him coming, as elves footfalls are of course soundless. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. He was staring at her, and their eyes met for a brief moment before Legolas broke their gaze, and offered her his arm. She took the offered arm silently, and the two made their way into the noisy dining hall. Legolas pulled out a chair for Laura to sit in, she nodded, and took a seat. She watched as Legolas looked around the room, then shrugged before taking the seat next to her. She could see he noticed she was staring at him, and he visibly tensed. She sighed, and focused her attention on her empty plate. She heard the king speaking, and then she her applause, and laughter. She never looked up from her plate, and paid no attention to what was being said. She was shocked when a platter of foods was set in front of her on the table. Jumping, the napkin she had placed in her lap slipped off , and to the ground Apologizing to the servant she reached down for her napkin, and found it no where in sight. She frowned in confusion, and looked up to find it dangling in front of her. She closed her eyes, and reached for the napkin, taking it, and replacing it where it had fallen from. "Thank you" She muttered, loud enough she knew for him to hear, but low enough to show her displeasure at the situation. 

Dinner was eaten in complete silence for Legolas and Laura, neither even dared look at the other again that night. When Laura had finished her meal, she sat and waited for the king to leave the table, indicating it would be alright for her to leave. When he had she stood, and nodded to a few of the guests, and made her way out of the dining hall. She sighed, and decided she needed some air. 

Laura slowly weaved her way through the hallways towards the exit to the gardens. She loved the gardens, it always cleared her head relaxing out there, and reading or simply listening to the sound of the fountain. Finding the door she pushed it open, nodding to an elf coming in from the gardens. Once out in the night air, she took in a deep breath, and ran. She ran for some time until she collapsed beside the fountain, huffing and panting. 

Feeling completely relaxed and her stress from the dinner released, she leaned against the fountain to stare in. She loved the way the water from the pump fell into the pool at the bottom. The bubbles, and foam made the water all the more beautiful. She thought of the waterfall where she had met Legolas, and sighed. Swishing her hand around in the water she fell back onto the grass, and stared up at the sky. 

Without even thinking about anything she found herself crying, small salty tears slipped from her eyes into the grass. She closed her eyes to fight the tears, and found herself picturing Legolas much like she had the night she found herself in Middle Earth. Picturing his hair blowing in the wind, the way if flowed, and blew over his face, obstructing her view of his eyes, and then it would all go back in a gust and she would have a perfect view of his eyes, and she would be unable to think, or move. They were her key in projecting, they always cleared her mind of all thought and allowed her to slip into the unconscious state needed. 

She was about to slip into the unconscious state when she heard the water splash. She sat up, and looked around for what had caused the water to splash, and saw Legolas. He was standing a few feet away, a rock in hand, ready to throw it into the fountain. Laura rolled her eyes, and got to her knees to look into the fountain again. "Can I help you elf?" She asked. Her question was replied with only silence, and she sighed figuring he had left. She closed her eyes again, and rubbed at the tears that had remained in her eyelashes. 

She opened her eyes, and saw him, or his reflection rather. He stood behind her, staring down at her. She turned around, and stared up at him, and he stared back. "You left the meal early." He stated. Laura didn't reply, only stared back. "Are you well?" He asked when he realized she wouldn't reply. She nodded her head, and turned back to the fountain. Tears had begun to fall again, and she wanted to hide them from him, she wanted to hide from him. 

Legolas saw the tears fall into the fountain, and feeling remorse for his actions earlier placed a hand on her shoulder. Laura jumped at the touch, and grabbed his wrist, and before he knew what was happening she had flipped him into the fountain. He surfaced coughing, and spitting up water. Laura saw the shock on his face, and smirked. Standing, she turned and walked back into the place satisfied with herself, and her actions. 

When Legolas entered the palace some time after Laura, he received many comments, and questions. Mostly elves saying he looked like a drowned cat. He sighed, and turned in for the night wondering what he had done to deserve that. 


	9. Chapter 9 – Someone Knows

(Disclaimer: "The elf has been complaining. He says he's tired of being my muse and getting nothing. I wouldn't let him kiss Laura, and then I tossed him into a fountain on the coldest evening in Mirkwood. I dunno, am I being too hard on the elf? I just want a lil bit of, I dunno. I just want him to fight for the girl yo!" _elf bursts into room_ "I demand to get some action!" _rolls eyes_ "Alright, I promise you will soon. Some kind of action, whether it be the kind you're thinking of or not. Now, inspire me will ya?!" _elf frowns_ "You mean I do not inspire at all times?" "Nope, you're not the greatest muse I've ever had. Gotta work a lil harder you do. Sniffing hobbit feet isn't exactly inspiring. Now would you please tell them I don't own you? They're getting impatient." _elf sighs, and walks onto newly built stage_ "She doesn't own me, though she acts like it. She also doesn't own anything you would recognize as some guy named Tolkiens work. Kay?" _Audience nods_ "Good. May I go now?" "Yeah, get out of here ya bloody muse." _elf scampers off to play with Gollum_) 

Chapter 9 – Someone Knows 

Laura woke late the next morning. Legolas had not come to wake her, as he had many days before. She frowned, and crawled out of bed. Quickly dressing, she slipped out of her room, careful to avoid elves, and especially Legolas. Laura walked in silent thought for some time, and soon found herself in the stables. Buckley snorted and stomped his feet upon seeing her enter. She grinned, and ran to the back of the stables. Laura scratched Buckley's chin, and he made grateful little noises. 

Looking around she noticed the stables completely empty, save for she and Buckley. She looked around for a saddle, and bridle. Spotting them, she turned to Buckley again. "Want to go for a run baby?" She whispered in his ear, scritching his chin. Buckley replied by bobbing his head up and down. She stepped out of the stall, and removed the saddle and bridle from their hooks. 

Saddling the horse, and mounting him, they rode out of the stables together. Looking around for the path she and Legolas had taken those few times to the waterfall, she stopped Legolas coming towards the stables on Arod. She quickly decided on a path farthest from where Legolas was, and urged Buckley into a trot, and they set off into the woods. Laura rode for over and hour, and not finding anything remotely familiar or passing any other elves she began to worry. 

Stopping Buckley, she dismounted and taking his reins walked for some time hoping to find a path or foot prints in the dirt somewhere. "I think we're lost Buckley." She announced, patting the side of the horses neck. "It's all his fault too." She hissed becoming frustrated. "If he wasn't so damn beautiful, I wouldn't even be here in the first place, let alone lost in the woods because of his weird mood swings. What was that all about? Yesterday? Huh? He wanted to kiss me, I could see it in his eyes, then he simply stops? What's that all about? I don't understand him! Then at dinner he basically ignored me. What is his problem, and more importantly, what am I still doing here? I should go home, it's not like I love him right?" 

Laura sighed. "You're right, I don't even know myself Bucks." She stopped, and hugged the horse. "I'll stay here, in Middle Earth. Just for you though, but that doesn't mean I have to stay in Mirkwood now does it? It's not like I'm needed or wanted here." She released the horses neck, and was about to mount him again, when she heard the leaves behind her make a crunching sound. 

Spinning around quickly, she found herself face to face with the one and only king of Gondor. "Aragorn," She panted. "you scared me!" The king smiled. "Forgive me Lady Mel. I heard you while I was out riding. You are lost?" Laura nodded, and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I'm afraid I am." Aragorn nodded himself. "Then allow me to escort you back." Laura smiled, and turned to mount her horse. "Thank you Lord Aragorn." Aragorn mounted his horse as well, and they set off back to Mirkwood. 

"It is my pleasure Milady. You are wanted in Mirkwood Lady Mel." Laura stared, shocked at Aragorn. "Who would want me in Mirkwood?" She scoffed. Aragorn smiled. "I know of a blonde elf, but I think you already are aware of that." "Legolas?" Aragorn nodded. "Aye, Legolas." Laura shook her head. "No, Legolas is only being nice, and welcoming me in Mirkwood." 

Aragorn frowned. "You are only fooling yourself Lady Mel. I know Legolas, have for many years. I also know Mirkwood, and Thranduil does not welcome many into his kingdom. Your being allowed to remain in Mirkwood was of our dear friend the prince's doing. So I do believe you would be missed." Laura sighed. "Aragorn, would you mind um, talking for a few minutes? You say you know Legolas well. I don't though, I barely know him at all I'm sure in comparison to how well you know him." 

He smiled and nodded. "Go on milady." Laura took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well I liked Legolas, a lot actually. But all he's seemed interested in is friendship with me. I stayed here, in Mirkwood. I forgot all about my other life, my other friends, and my family. I stayed here to be with him. Thus far we've spent little time together, as he is always busy with his many duties. But what time he can spare for me had been wonderful. Last evening though, after we left you he walked me back to my room and waited while I changed for the dinner. When I had finished changing and came out of the bathing room he told me I looked beautiful in my dress, I think. I blushed, and thanked him. I found he had moved close, without even having noticed. I wish I knew how he did that!" Aragorn chuckled, and she noticed he was looking quite amused. 

"Anyway, I barely stuttered out that I thought we should get going, as I figured you and his father would be waiting for him to attend the dinner. But, that's when I noticed his eyes, and just about got lost in them. I may have been imagining things, but I swear his eyes were darker in color, and they had this intense look in them." Aragorn still looked on with an amused look. 

"That was when he started to lean his face in closer to me. I obviously misunderstood the guesture, and craned my neck up to meet him, thinking he wanted to kiss. But Legolas just stopped, a few inches from my face and stared. Confused by that I stalked out of my room. He followed me of course, as he was escourting me to the dinner. He was cold and silent throughout the whole evening. When the king left the tables, I exited as well. Wanting to get out and get some fresh air. I just sat alone with my thoughts, beside a fountain, when I found he was there. He had followed me out, I didn't know why, and I was in no mood to find out. I don't recall how everything happened, but he somehow ended up in the fountain. I was amused as he reminded me of a drowned cat, with the ears and everything. You have cats here don't you?" 

Laura finally finished her babbling, and took a deep breath. Aragorn laughed loudly this time, and Laura turned to look at him. He nodded. He started scratching his chin, a frown forming. Laura silently wondered if he had fleas, or if fleas even existed here. She had to stop herself from laughing, she didn't think it would be considdered propper to be laughing at a king. "Do you know about elves?" Aragorn asked. Laura stared at him a moment before replying. "You mean about the fact they can die of a broken heart?" Aragorn nodded. "You must understand that for Legolas the decision to love a mortal is a great one, and must be considdered very carefuly. If he does love you, he will not be able to dent it. But you must allow him the time to explore the feelings he may or may not be developing for you. I would venture to guess that is what last night was about." 

Laura sighed. "And I tossed him into a fountain. I don't except him to want to see me again, let alone explore anything to do with me." Aragorn laughed, causing Laura to frown. 'Maybe I should have asked him about the fleas.' She thought to herself. "Lady, if he was following you out to the fountain, do you think he had a reason?" Laura frowned again, and mumbled to herself. "I thought Gandalf was the one who spoke in riddles." Aragorn stared a moment confused then laughed. "You have met Gandalf?" He asked. 

Laura was deep in thought when she answered. "Huh? Oh, no I haven't. I just saw the extended edition of the two towers." Aragorn stopped his horse, and stared at Laura's retreating back. Laura didn't notice at first, being lost in thought. When she did look up, and notice he was no longer at her side she stopped her horse. She turned to see Aragorn dismount his horse, and make his way over to her. "Off." He commanded, reaching up to assist her. "Explain to me what you have just said. Extended edition of the two towers. I do not understand that odd string of words." 

Laura stared, eyes wide and put a hand to her mouth to cover it, as if that could have changed what she said. "I, I, I don't…" He put a hand up stop her. "The truth, now." "Aragorn, I don't know that you would even understand if I told you." Aragorn shook his head and taking her arm led her over to a fallen log. Once they had taken a seat Aragorn looked straight into Laura's eyes. "You will tell me now whether or not you think I will understand." 

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Where I come from we have these things called movies. They're like moving paintings, or drawings, or the images on tapestries. They tell a story much like tapestries do, only they're very lifelike. The people in them appear as I appear before you, and the images move. Aragorn your story, the story of Middle Earth durring the war of the ring was turned into a movie based on a book written by a man named Tolkien. I'm not from this world or at least not of this time." 

Aragorn stared, eyes wide, a look of shock and confusion on his face. "You understand why I didn't think I should tell all of this to you or anyone then?" She asked when Aragorn had been silent for sometime. He nodded slowly. "How? How did you end up here?" Laura shrugged. "I astral projected, thought I do not expect you to have the slightest clue as to what that is. I also don't want to explain it, it would take far too long. He nodded. 

Laura frowned. "Aragorn, you're not afraid of me now are you?" Aragorn again looked her in the eye, his face a mask of shock, and confusion. "Nay, I am only confused as to what to think Lady Mel." Laura sighed. "Good, I wouldn't want to lose one of the few beings in this place I can call a friend." Aragorn smiled, and took her hand. "Nay, I would require much more to be frightened off." Laura laughed. "Yay!" 

Aragorn stood, and helped Laura up. Before he knew what happened Laura had pulled him into a big bear hug. "Aragorn, I'm glad I told you. It's sort of a relief to have someone know. You wont tell anyone though will you?" He shook his head. "I will not, though you should tell Legolas at some point." Laura nodded. "I will if I feel he is ready to hear it. I don't want to scare him away anymore than I already have or freak him out. Plus I'm almost certain the king would make me leave if he knew. I don't know what I would do then, where I would go or anything." Aragorn gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"You have all of Middle Earth Milady, and Gondor would welcome you anytime you need it, and there are other villages and cities of men that would welcome you." Laura frowned, and sighed. "But I so love it here, with the elves. With them I feel most comfortable, I feel a strange connection to them." She motioned to the trees all around them. 

"And to nature. That's what elves are about, nature and protection of it. Loving it. I've always felt that way, my whole life. But where I came from things are very different to them, to this place. Nature, wildlife, preservation, these things mean nothing to the majority of people where I lived. Entire species of animal are stomped out in favor of progress, and cheaper rental homes and pointless everyday life things. I hate it there, I feel I have more in common with elves in that respect." Aragorn smiled. "Come, let us return Lady Mel. My wife will be missing me I am sure." 

They returned to the horses and rode home in silence. Both with much to think of and much to consider. Upon their return Laura noticed Legolas standing with another elf conversing in the trees. He looked in their direction as if he sensed them and nodded, a smile on his face, Aragorn returned the nod. Laura however found herself looking away. She and Aragorn wound their way through walking elves towards the stables where Laura returned both horses to their own stalls, and cared for the other horses that hadn't been fed or watered. Aragorn left her saying he needed to find Arwen and let her know he had returned. 

It took Laura a long while removing the soiled hay from the stalls, and replacing it with fresh hay. She was headed towards the feed which was kept in the front of the stables when Legolas entered. She immediately stopped what she was doing, and looked to the ground to avoid his gaze. HE was the last elf I the world, the entire of Middle Earth that she wanted to see now. "Do not cease your duties on my account milady." She heard him say. "I'm only here to collect Arod. Do not worry about his care either. I will tend to them when I have returned." Laura looked up, the hurt evident in her eyes, nodded, and set about her work again. 

A/N: Sorry, this is kind of a boring chapter, but I wrote like a TON in my notebook, and it was all going to be one chapter. But since I've decided I don't want my chapters over 2500 words I posted it. I'll be typing up the rest with a lil bit of action soon enough. :) Thanks, if ya read, thanks if ya like, thanks if ya review! /author waves


	10. Chapter 10 – Naneth

Disclaimer: Uhm, lets see, who do I own? Uhm there's Laura, and uhm some other elves..But yeah, if you recognize it babe, I probably don't own it. Unless Tolkien has come back from the dead to inhabit my body and write a Mary-Sue fan fiction, which I would really love. So, uh.. **winks to sky** "Hint hint love" Anyway, Legolas has the flu, yes elves can get sick! It's some weird elvish strain, and he wont be able to give the disclaimer this time. So, uh … **shoves hobit out onto stage** "Go on!" "But." **hobbit fidgets with tunic** "She doesn't own anything, and she's acctually rather scary. So if you can, stear clear of her kay? She sleeps with a rubber rat. That's enough reason isn't it? I need not tell you of her hobbit abusing ways." **sniffles, and runs off stage for comfort from millions of blue eye hobbit fangirls**  
Chapter 10 – Naneth  
Legolas sighed, and removing Arod from his stall mounted the horse. Stealing a glance at Laura who was busying herself feeding the other horses. Riding out of the stables his mind was clouded with thoughts, and in that moment he made up his mind that when he returned he would apologize.  
Legolas was gone for the next two days, giving Laura plenty of time to think about what had occurred between them, and how she had acted towards him. She was glad, as she didn't think she could hold her temper around him if he came near again. She did however decide she should apologize for having thrown him into the fountain as it was childish.  
Aragorn took to visiting Laura every morning in the stables and they would chat about her world while she worked. Aragorn was full of questions, and Laura did her best to answer, and not become annoyed by them. Aragorn was after all being very nice to her, and he may be her only friend there now that things had gone so wrong with Legolas. She did enjoy his company though, it's just he never tired of asking questions about her world.  
Aragorn had even brought his lovely wife Arwen to the Laura's room one evening, bringing dinner with them. The three sat in her room and chatted while eating a lovely meal of vegetables and fruit as Aragorn had learned Laura did not eat meat. Laura found herself instantly liking Arwen, and understood why she was so loved by many. She had such beauty and grace about her, but was also childlike and playful in a way. The two found they would often break out into fits of laughter, struggling for breath by the end, with tears rolling down their faces. That often left Aragorn confused, and he would roll his eyes, muttering his displeasure with the confusing ways of women.  
Laura darted about her room clearing things off of tables where she left them, and off the floors. She found her cleanliness habits had not changed much since coming to Middle Earth. She was still in her smelly work clothes, and covered with dirt from head to toe. Disgusted with the smell she decided she'd better bathe and change. Entering her bathing room, she ran the warm water into the bathing tub, and changed from her dirty clothes kicking them into a far corner of the room.  
She slipped into the warm water, allowing the dirt and grime from the days work to drift off of her body. Sighing she closed her eyes to block out the light. She found a cloth hung over the side of the tub, taking it she dipped it into the warm water and wiped the dirt from her body. Her thoughts strayed to a blond haired elf, she unconsciously lost the cloth in the water, and was now running her hand over her body.  
Her fingers drifted down her thigh, and over her knee, causing a tingling sensation within her. Sighing she continued up again, sliding her hands over her stomach and created circles around her naval. Concentrating on the elf again she pictured him standing before her, looking into his eyes, she slid her fingers down further, and further eliciting a moan. Her breath quickening, her back arched with the pleasure. Her pace quickened and she was close to ecstasy when she heard a loud knocking.  
Growling to herself, she dug her fingers into the side of the tub with anger and annoyance. Pulling the towel from the hook on the door, she stood, stepped out of the tub, and dried herself off. Wrapping the towel around herself, she exited the bathing room. "Yeah, just a second." She called to the door.  
Laura was shocked when she was faced with the one elf she wasn't ready to see standing at her door. Unable to say anything, her cheeks pinkened, and she stood in the doorway gawking. "Lady Mellcelvalon, I must speak with you. May I enter?" Laura could only nod, and step aside to allow him entrance to her room.  
Watching the elf enter her room she couldn't help but stare, his beauty, his eyes, the hair, oh my the hair. She was quite smitten with the fellow still, even though she'd had nothing but problems with him from the start. Her heart skipped a beat when he turned to look at her, as if he expected her to follow. Setting her gaze on her feet, she crossed into the room, and took a seat by the windows.  
She noticed Legolas chose to stand, preferring instead to pace the room aggressively, reminding her of a caged lion. After a time of unbearable silence, the tension in the room was thick, and Laura grew frustrated. "Well? You said you wished to speak Legolas, do so." Legolas stopped his frantic pacing, and turned to stare at Laura, seemingly thinking about what he should say. Taking a deep breath, he began. "I came to apologize for my behavior of late."  
Legolas again began the frantic pacing of her room. Laura frowned. "That's it? 'I apologize for my behavior of late.' That is all you have to say? How about you explain your behavior?" Again Legolas stopped pacing to stare at her, then he slowly began inching his way closer to her, a look of anger written on his face. "And what of your behavior at the fountain? You are not without blame, and yet I came to you to apologize. For my trouble I am treated in this manner. I will explain nothing."  
Laura stood, glaring at Legolas, furious she pushed him back from where he blocked her escape from where she stood in front of her chair. "Then leave!" She shouter before storming out of her own room in a rage. Legolas sighed and left to follow her. This was not how he had intended for things to go. Catching up with her he asked her to stop walking, and talk to him. When she refused to reply he asked "where are you going? You stormed out of your own room." Still not stopping or even acknowledging his presence she burst out of the palace doors, and into the village. "To the stables. I am leaving with the horse that was given to me. I would appreciate it if you would stop following me My Lord." She replied after a moment. Legolas kept his pace matched to hers, and they walked together in silence to the stables.  
When they arrived Laura readied Buckley, while Legolas did the same for Arod. She would glance in his direction once in a while, to see what he was doing. She silently cursed the elf, and mounted Buckley. The elf seeing her atop Buckley, mounted Arod. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily as she rode past Legolas. "What I am doing is none of your concern Lady Mellcelvalon." Laura huffed. "Very well, but do not think you are following me. You would regret it." Legolas rolled his eyes, and laughed. "I will do as I please within the borders of Mirkwood. You would do well to remember to whom you are speaking and learn to respect me or hold your tongue." Legolas knew he was only getting himself in deeper in trouble with her, but he was too angry.  
Angry with Laura, and angry with himself. He also did not understand why he was following her. It would be best to just let her go, that would solve a lot of his current problems. But he knew he couldn't let her just walk out of his life like that. He couldn't when he first met her and he definitely couldn't now that he knew her.  
Laura rode in silence for sometime fuming over what had happened, and the fact the elf was now following her. When Buckley began to tire, and she had been riding for hours Laura stopped, and hopped down from his back. Looking around she found Legolas was no where to be seen. "Pfft, I guess he's abandoned us." She said to Buckley, releasing his reins so he could wander and forage. "Come back when I call you alright Buck." She called to him while moving to sit against a nearby tree.  
She allowed herself to relax as she had been riding for some time and her entire body ached. Before she could stop herself, she drifted off to sleep.  
Doodely Doo Dream Sequence  
She was running through the woods, her breathing quick and ragged. Something was chasing her but she was unsure what. "Keep running." She told herself. "You're almost there." She heard a voice whisper seemingly coming from all around her. That caused her to run harder and faster than before. Up ahead she could see a figure running towards her. Everything was in shadow around her, save that of the figure running towards her. The figure appeared warm, welcoming, a sharp contrast to the feeling that emanated from that which she was ran from.  
The figure before her appeared faceless, and the figure to her rear wore a cloak of darkness and shadow. "Run!" She found herself screaming before tripping and tumbling to the ground. She was met with no solid surface beneath her, only a falling sensation as all around her she was met with images of her past, her family, friends, and the friendly, happy faces of her deceased pets.  
End Doodely Doo Dream Sequence  
Laura woke screaming, a sharp pain in her stomach and something warm trickling down her face. She reached up to wipe it away before it could fall into her eye. Looking at her hand covered in blood, she heard the faint sounds of a scuffle and looking up to find two dark figures fighting before her. Looking down to find the source of the pain she cried out in shock – an arrow was imbedded deep within her stomach. She groaned in pain and attempted to pull it free, but only ended up unconscious from the pain.  
Legolas quickly beheaded the creature that had attacked them in the cover of darkness. He rushed to Laura's side, and seeing she was unconscious quickly broke the arrow down to the tip, leaving it imbedded within her. Calling for both horses who grazed nearby, Legolas lifted Laura from the ground, and placed her on Arods back, then jumped up behind her. He rested Laura against his chest, her head on his shoulder, and tied Buckley's reigns to his horses saddle. He urged both horses into a run, begging Arod to make great haste to home.  
They ran non stop taking no rest, and Laura did not wake at all. They finally reached Mirkwood by sunup, and Legolas jumped from the horse, taking Laura with him. Leaving the horses in a nearby guards care, Legolas carried Laura hurriedly to his fathers personal healers quarters. Legolas lay her on a bed in the healing room, and rushed to find the healer. He burst into the healers sleeping quarters, still dark as little of the morning light had broken through the curtained windows. "Waken Agarato!" He shouted, shoving the elf awake. The healer startled awake rose from his bed. "Legolas, what is it?" He inquired rubbing his eyes awake.  
Legolas only shook his head. "You must come, she needs you." The healer dressed quickly, and followed Legolas out to the healing quarters. "What has happened?" He asked removing her bloodied shirt to inspect the wound. "We were resting in the woods, and a lone urik attacked. I was however not spotted, as I did not rest on the ground as she did. Before I could spot the it, the urik had already fired an arrow into her. It approached her to finish it, but I intervened killing it before it could kill her. I then rushed her back. She has been unconscious since the attack."  
The healer nodded, and turned his attention back to Laura. "She has lost a lot of blood, but it does not appear the arrow was poisoned. How long ago did this happen?" Legolas thought a moment before he replied. "I would venture to guess four long hours ago." Aragato nodded. "That is good. Legolas, go and rest, I will come find you after I have cleaned her up and removed the arrow head." Legolas thought to protest, but nodded his head dejectedly. 'She would not wish for me to be here.' He told himself, heading out of the room bound for his own bedroom.  
Legolas spent much of the morning pacing his room. Only once he chanced lying down for a moments rest did the knock on the door come. Springing from bed, and rushing to the door Legolas flung the door open and was met by his father. Disappointment, and annoyance fell upon his features, making his father uncomfortable. "Ada, what is it?" Thranduil looked at his son, worry, and shock written over his face. "Can a father not come to his own sons room?" Legolas sighed. "Forgive me father, what can I do for you?"  
Thranduil shook his head. "May I come in son?" Legolas stood aside, and allowed his father entrance to his room. "Certainly father, come in." Legolas stood by the door while his father entered his room. "I have not been in your room since the day your mother died." Legolas released the breath he had unknowingly been holding since first hearing a knock at the door. Leaving his position by the door Legolas went to stand beside the doors to his balcony. "I miss her Ada, I miss her, and mourn her every day."  
His father stood by the fireplace admiring a bow that hung on hooks in the wall. "As do I son, I remember the day she gave you this. You do not use it any longer?" The king ran his fingers over the handle, tracing the small intricate designs that were carved into it. Legolas frowned, his father rarely if ever spoke of his mother. She had died fifteen hundred long years ago, and he never fully recovered from the loss of his beloved wife. "No Ada, please what can I do for you?" Thranduil sighed, and went to sit on Legolas' bed. "Sit with me son."  
Legolas turned to find his father sitting on his bed at the foot. Legolas took a deep breath and did as he was asked. The two sat in silence for quite sometime, Legolas' posture stiff, and rigid, his breath coming in quick shallow gasps. "Legolas, what troubles you? You do not seem comfortable." Legolas turned silently to his father who sat staring back ,his eyes clouded with tears. "Things have not been the same since your mother died, in every way. But things between my son and I have never so terrible. Our relationship, once close has seemed to go horribly wrong, has it not? I am so terribly sorry for how I have treated you since her death my son." Legolas watched in shock as a single tear slipped from his fathers eye, and fell upon the blanket covering Legolas' bed. "Forgive me my son." Legolas was still worried, and wished nothing more than to be alone. "Is that all you wished to speak of Ada?" Thranduil nodded solemnly. "It is son." Legolas sighed. "Then you have my forgiveness Ada. Now please, I wish to be alone, as I have much on my mind. So if you will?"  
The king observed his son closely, noticing blood stains on his tunic front. "If that is your wish son, but please. Tell me what troubles you so, I have not seen you so worried, and tense in many long years." Legolas turned from his father and sighed. "Mortality father, mortality troubles me." Legolas stood and went to stand in front of the doors to the balcony. "Lady Mel Legolas? Is it the woman who has your mind so troubled?" His father asked before standing, and walking once again to the fireplace. He heard Legolas sigh, and mumble a "Yes, it is she." Thranduil carefully lifted the bow that hung over the mantle, and walking to his sons side placed a steady hand on his sons shoulder. The action caused Legolas to turned. "Why don't you take her out of retirement my son. She longs to sing once more." With that said Thranduil handed a shocked Legolas the bow, and exited his bedroom. A single tear fell from Legolas' cheek, and landed upon the bow he held. He nodded his head, she would sing again. "Naneth"(mother)

A/N:

I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed so far, it really means a lot to me! **huggles** to all


	11. Chapter 11 – A Confession? Or not

Disclaimer: Well, well, well. This again I see. Hmm, I joined this place called "Legolas Harem" and I got myself an elf companion. It's great having one, except you have to train it much like you would a dog, though I will admit my elfy is far smarter than a dog, and has his uses. Such as when I wink at him, he's learned what I mean, and he follows me into my bedroom. I strongly suggest you all get yourselves and elf companion. I will allow my compaion to give the disclaimer today. **Pulls back blanket to reveal sleeping elf** "Wake up sleepy head." **Elf stirs** "Hmm? Huh? Oh, my lady. Yes, what is it? Can I do something for you?" **Author points to audience** "Oh," **Elf waves sheepishly** "hello." "Disclaimer doll." **Elf smiles** "As you wish my lady. She does NOT, I repeat not own Legolas, she no longer even desires his body. She desires this elf, and this elf alone. So, he's free for anyone else who wishes. She owns nothing you may recognize as Tolkiens, and yes he is dead, but I hear he's still got some hell of a lawyer/s on his side." **Author nods proudly to elf, and covers him back up** "Thanks ya'll. See ya next time!  
  
Chapter 11 – A Confession? Or not.

Legolas sat silently in a dark corner within the still room. Having previously opened the balcony doors, Legolas took in the soft peaceful sounds of the night. Just across the room sat a bed, cloaked in darkness and within it's protective confines lie a motionless mortal woman. Laura had lay unconscious in this place for two days now. Two long, torturous, worry filled days. Legolas left the room very litter, only did he venture out to clear his mind by partaking in some target practice. Afraid she would waken while he was gone, he only allowed himself that one luxury.

Legolas berated himself endlessly, ridden with guilt Legolas blamed himself completely for her current situation. He had made himself promise to apologize profusely the moment the awoke, and he would be there to do it, that was of course if she awoke. "No!" He scolded himself. "You cannot allow yourself to think such things. She will waken, she must, if simply to continue her scolding of me." Legolas stood quickly, and began a frantic pacing of the room. "She will not forgive my behavior," He mused after some time of thinking.

"Nor forgive me, I fool myself to ask it of her, or expect it. I have behaved horribly towards her, and am not deserving of her forgiveness. I should go, simply leave. Allow her to leave Mirkwood as she wished. Go away, and find someone, find a man she can grow old with, and fine a normal life elsewhere. Though I find my heart tightens at the mere thought of her going away. No, I can hardly bare to leave her side, I could never allow her to leave, and would follow her to the ends of the world if need be. No, I must stay, I must stay and beg her forgiveness."

Legolas sighed heavily, he wished now more than ever he could speak with his mother. He knew his father would greatly frown upon his sudden interest in the mortal woman. But his mother, she would understand, she would know he could not choose who his heart chose. She would speak with his father on his behalf, and he would not even be in this situation had she not died. Laura would not be. He would not have ended the kiss, nor would he have behaved the way he had.

He was not worried about his immortality, death from a broken heart did not frighten him, no life without love did. Legolas worried solely of what his father would say, what his father would think, and even what he would do. He also worried about the people of Mirkwood, what message would that send to other elves if he threw away his eternal life for love? No, he could not be responsible for sending a message of that kind.

Sighing heavily again Legolas flopped back wearily into the chair nearest to Laura's bed, and shut his eyes. Tonight he would dream.  
Insert doodily doo sound from Wayne's World here to indicate beginning of dream sequence

Darkness surrounded him, his heart heavy with worry and guilt, his breath caught in his throat. This dream frightened him, it was unlike any he had experienced before. His forced dreams always lifted his heart, lightened his spirit. He would run with old friends through vast fields of flowers, birds singing within the nearby trees. He would find his mother singing to him, a young elfling from afar. Bu this dream felt wrong, and Legolas was filled with a sense of dread.

Blinking repeatedly Legolas attempted to adjust his vision to the darkness, to see anything around him. Suddenly behind him he heard the distinct sound of crying echoing through the darkness. Quickly spinning on his heel he tried to make out the direction the sound had come from. "Hello?" He called out, being met only with the sound of his own call over and over again until he thought he may go mad. Legolas sighed, confused and frustrated he sat upon the solid surface beneath him.

Suddenly his echoed call ended, and another began. It was a voice, a feminine voice, soft, and sweet, yet urgent, and frightened. He immediately recognized the voice, it was her. But what was she doing within his waking dreams he wondered. "Mel?" He called out into the darkness. Again only met his endless echo for some time. Legolas grew frustrated by the time it was taking to speak with her, and stood again intent on finding her.

He stood, and reaching his arms out before him he walked forward feeling for something, anything. Finding nothing, he turned and felt in another direction, but was soon greeted by her reply. "Yes! Legolas, is that you?" The strange thing was her reply did not echo within the darkness as his did. Calling out again Legolas answered her question. "Yes my lady. Where are you? I can find nothing within this vast blackness. Do you know what this is? I've seen nothing like it before in my life."

Continuing his fruitless search, he awaited her reply. "I am here Legolas, trapped within the darkness, I am everywhere. This is no place Legolas, only darkness, I have become trapped within my own mind. I do not understand why you have come, I can only guess we are connected in some way. Stay where you are, I do not know if it would be safe for you to explore my mind." Legolas asked in confusion. "Why would it be unsafe Mel?"

Sitting again on the dark surface Legolas awaited her reply. "There are things I have buried so deeply within Legolas. Things too dark for anyone to see, some are even too dark for me to recall. I would not want you to see them Legolas. Please, just go." Legolas frowned becoming angry. "How can you ask me to leave you like this? Alone in your darkness. I am the reason you have come to be in this state. Had I not angered you, not fought my feelings, denied them you would be safe. Not trapped here, within your mind while your body heals it's wounds. I cannot leave you, you must allow me to stay, allow me to comfort you Mel."

Legolas stared above him in the darkness, wanting more than ever to see the stars. The sadness of the place he was in was affecting him greatly. "Why Legolas? Why?! I do not blame you, I am too stubborn and I over reacted. I am to blame for my own situation, not you Legolas. You do not have any reason to stay, do not stay out of guilt." Legolas shook his head furiously. "I do not stay out of guilt alone." "Then what Legolas? What compels you to stay?" Legolas felt a tingle run all the way down his spine. Taking a deep breath Legolas admitted something he had denied to all, even himself. He shouted the one word both longed to hear. "Love!"  
Insert doodily doo sound from Wayne's World here to indicate end of dream sequence

Legolas' eyes flew open to find a dark room, with only a light breeze the only sound within. Stretching he rubbed his eyes clear of the blurriness of waking dreams. Glancing out the nearby balcony doors he judged it was but an hour before dawn. He stood from the chair and crossed the room to stand on the balcony. Breathing in the crisp night air he turned, suddenly remembering that Laura slept behind him, without covers to fight off a fever.

He was shocked to find Laura lying on her back, her head turned to face him, and her eyes open. She smiled and waved Legolas over. "Did I wake you Lady Mel? I am sorry." He offered walking over to sit in the chair he had only moments before vacated. But Laura shook her head no and patted the area beside her on the bed. He moved and sat where she had asked him to and she smiled. "I had the strangest dream Legolas, and you were in it." Legolas managed a curt smile back. "Did you?" He inquired, though he knew well of what she spoke.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, while grinning. "I will tell you about it if you promise not to laugh at me Legolas." This time Legolas smiled, and it was a real smile. "I swear lady Mel." He suddenly found his hand within hers, and noticed she was trying to sit up in the bed. He shook his head sternly, placing his free hand upon her shoulder. "Nay, do not sit up." Laura frowned, and nodded. "Okay Leggy, whatever you say." Legolas smiled. It was as if nothing had happened, no kiss, and most importantly no fights. She was smiling at him, had held his hand, and she had just called him Leggy.

"Anyway, the dream. Well, you see I was sort of a prisoner in this dark place, I mean really dark. Can't see a your hand in front of your face dark. Anyway I was there alone for a long time, or it seemed a long time anyway. I even thought I was going mad. I could see nothing, hear nothing, or even feel anything. I was just surrounded by complete darkness, yaw know? But then I heard something, I heard a voice call out hello. It was you, I explained to you that I was trapped in some deep dark repressed place within my mind or something, and asked you to leave. Which now I don't understand, because I was so happy you were there. You wouldn't leave though because you were feeling guilty about something, and don't laugh, because you loved me."

Laura ended her long winded story with a grin, and squeezed his hand. Legolas looked Laura in the eyes and nodded. She released his hand, and smiled. "Legolas, when I said don't laugh, I didn't mean for you to be this straight faced, and serious. Come on now, smile. What's going on today, and um why were you sleeping in my room, it's not even light out yet."

Laura again tried to sit up in the bed, but with Legolas not paying attention, and lost deep within his thoughts she cried out, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. The cry brought Legolas back to reality in time to push her back down onto the bed. "You have been injured milady. It would be wise not to move." Laura stared at him, silently running over things in her mind, confused. "Then it wasn't all a dream Legolas?"

The elf nodded, and placed his hand lightly over the wound. "The injury was not a dream." He explained softly. "And what of the fights with you, and my-my dream Legolas? What of my dream?" Legolas removed his hand from her stomach, and placed it within his own lap, as a knock came at the door. "Enter" Legolas commanded. He turned to find the healer standing beside his father at the door. "Legolas, I was told I might find you here."

Legolas stood as his father entered the room. "Yes Ada, I felt it was my responsibility to be certain the lady was well, as I feel responsible for her injuries. I have scarcely left this room." The king smiled knowingly. "Save for your bow practice I trust?" Legolas nodded. The king walked close to Legolas, and leaning into his left ear, he whispered a message he did not want Laura to hear. "Go to my quarters son, await my return there. I must speak with your lovely friend." Legolas stared, confused but nodded, and exited the room as he was told, without so much as a glance in Laura's direction.


	12. Chapter 12 – Comforting Wind

Disclaimer: Heh, someone just asked me why I waste the energy writing a fanfic, why I don't just write something original. Well, inspiration is the answer, Legolas inspires like no other! Hmm, anyway, I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings, really I don't. I swear, no sueing me! Okay? Good, now what has my elf been up to since the last chapter? Well, I took him for a ride to the park. We were charged with caring for a friends dog, well the dog smelled something, and my poor elf unknowing was dragged through the park for over an hour. In the end I found him hiding in a tree shivering, and the dog barking up at him. Sigh, poor elves, they don't know what to make of this world, they really don't. Don't ever show an elf a machine that vibrates or a sex toy, it's just a bad idea. :- That's all for this disclaimer. Until next time!  
  
Chapter 12 – Comforting Wind  
  
Laura sat quietly in the soft cushiony bed wondering what that was about, and why Legolas had left without saying a word, or even goodbye. Turning to the king she smiled and nodded a hello to him, which the king returned. "I hope you do not mind Lady Mellcelvalon, I wished to speak with you. Our friend Agarato also wishes to see how you are fairing." Laura smiled and motioned to the seat Legolas had been sleeping in. "Of course my lord, please sir." The king sat and watched silently as Aragato examined Laura's wound, and asked how she felt, and how much the wound pained her.  
  
Soon the healer finished his check-up and with a nod directed towards the king, he also left the room, leaving Laura alone with the king of Mirkwood. "Tell me child, how do you truly fare, how do you feel within?" The king interrupted the uncomfortable silence that had come over the room since they were left alone with each other. Laura found herself dreading finding out what the king really was here for. Taking a deep breath she began. "How I truly feel your highness? Now well, not well at all truly."  
  
The king frowned. "Tell me." He nodded in encouragement. "Well, you see I was invited to remain here, in Mirkwood, and I did. But the reason was your son alone. I'm all alone in Middle Earth, I know nothing about it, the places, my kind, and I had no friends. But your son, he was kind to me, and I remained for the possibility of friendship in him. But feelings have become different and I am just utterly confused now. I know well many things of elves, and yet I find myself confused by him. Legolas however is so different to what I would expect.  
  
He does not behave as one would expect an elf to, and often times, to be honest he doesn't handle himself too well around me. I find myself doubting my own decision to remain here daily, and I do not like to doubt myself so." Laura looked to the king who sat deep in thought. Doubting her decision to tell him of her troubles, and thoughts she drooped her head down to stare at and fidget with her hands. "Forgive me my lords, I should not have been so bold. Should not have said all of that concerning your son."  
  
The king looked into her eyes, and frowned. "No my lady, I am grateful you have. It clears up many confusions within my mind of late. I want you to understand one thing though. I love my son greatly, and only want for him to be happy." The king smiled. "My son, I have forgotten. I have sent him to await me in my chamber some time ago. I must take my leave now. Mend well child, and I hope we meet again soon." The king stood, and left her room, again leaving Laura more confused than she had before. Sighing she flopped backwards onto her bed, and in the process ripping the stitching from her wound. Crying out from the pain, she again found darkness surrounding her as she lay unconscious in bed.  
  
Legolas sat alone in his fathers chambers, deep in thought. He had not had the chance to set matters straight with Laura, and his mind was wrought with worry over the discussion she was now having with his father. He worried what his father may know about his feelings for her, and what he may say to her. He hoped his father only wished to see how she was fairing after the attack, but knew better as it was taking longer than simply checking up on her would, and why would he have sent him away for that.  
  
His mind was full of questions, and he was seriously considering returning to Laura's room when the door to the chamber turned, and his father stepped in. "Forgive me son, I was delayed in returning." Legolas stood from his chair, as a show of respect, and nodded. "Of course father." Legolas waited until his father had taken a seat, and nodded that it was okay for him to sit. "Thank you for waiting Legolas. I wished to discuss several things with you. Would you like anything son?" The king said, as he poured himself a drink from a bottle of wine. Legolas shook his head. "No Ada, I only wish to return to the lady."  
  
The king frowned. "Why is that Legolas.? She has already woken, you know this, and the healer believes her to be doing splendidly. Why do you not go and take some rest in your own bed when we have finished here." Legolas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Did his father know? He seemed to suspect something, and didn't want him to go to Laura. "I have something which I must discuss with the lady regarding the attack."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Very well, though can that not wait until she has completely healed?" Legolas sighed internally. "Ada, what is it that you wish to discuss?" The king smiled slightly. "That which we are already speaking of my son. Your interest in the mortal woman, it concerns me Legolas." Legolas cringed. "I do not know what you mean father." The king shook his head. "Do you think me blind Legolas?" Legolas' eye's went wide. "No! Of course not father, but whatever interest you believe I hold for Lady Mel, I can assure you is only in friendship."  
  
The king smirked. "Is that what you are telling yourself Legolas? Aye, if that is indeed, then perhaps I have nothing to worry about for the time being. Now onto another important subject son. As you know King Elessar and the Queen Arwen shall depart in three weeks time. I would plan a great feast in their honor, and an evening of gay festivities. But I do not wish for either to learn of my plans. I would have you take them away on the last day of the second week." Legolas stared. "Where would you have me take them?"  
  
The king made a face, and shrugged his shoulders. "You will find something suitable for a king and queen my son." Legolas frowned, and sat staring at his father, waiting to learn if he wished to speak of anything more. Thranduil returned the stare for some time, seeking answers within his sons eyes. Finding only worry, and anxiousness within them, he sighed. Pulling a book from the wall behind him, he turned again to his son, and opening the book to somewhere in the middle he nodded. "Very well, go to her son. I however want you to tread lightly where she is concerned. I do not wish to lose a citizen of Mirkwood, nor a son to grief." Legolas scrunched up his nose in annoyance and confusion. Standing he nodded to the king. "As you wish father. I will take my leave now."  
  
Legolas hurried back to Laura's room, passing several nosy elleths who each inquired as to where hw was rushing off to. Finally reaching the door to Laura's room he found himself breathing in a sigh of relief. Cracking the door open slowly he found Laura lying motionless on the bed. "My lady?" He whispered creeping into the room. When she did not reply he took the seat he had rested in before awaking. Sighing he leaned back in the chair for comfort and shut his eyes. 'Perhaps I may speak with her again as before.' He thought to himself. He had hoped to continue their interrupted discussion from earlier, but she appeared to require more rest.  
  
Insert doodily doo sound from Wayne's World here to indicate beginning of dream sequence  
  
Hearing a sweet melodious voice ringing within his head he called out curiously. "Mel?" The singing ceased, and he heard a low chuckle. "No a'maelamin."(my beloved) Legolas slowly cracked open his closed eyes. He found himself within a vast open field, with golden and lavender flowers spread out all about him littering the ground, creating a pleasant environment in sight, and smell. The mysterious voice provided for the pleasant sound once again as the singing once again filled his head.   
  
Legolas stared out over the grasses, and flowers searching for the source of the soft, pleasant song. Closing his eyes once more, his ears alert for the direction the sound came from. Suddenly a light breeze passed over him, carrying a message in the sweet voice. "You will not find me with your eyes or ears my son." Confused Legolas whispered to the wind that caressed his being. "Naneth?"(mother) He felt the breeze caress his cheek, stronger than the rest of his body, as though it was the hand of his mother. "Yes Legolas, a'lamin.(my beloved) I have felt your call my son. Felt your despair, and confusion, I seek to comfort you my son, as I once did."  
  
Legolas sighed as a tear fell from his closed eye, and slipped over his cheek, coming to rest finally among the flowers below. "I miss you naneth."(mother) Legolas unsure how, sensed that his mother was smiling, and he returned it with all his heart. "And I you Legolas. But come, our time grows ever short. Tell me what has your heart troubled so. I find myself worrying greatly for you." Legolas' smile faded, and he dropped his head. "You do not know? How is it then that you know my heart has been troubled?"  
  
The wind swept over him again, calming his emotions, and filling him with a great sense of love all around. "I feel your heart within my being at all times Legolas, but I do not know what it holds my son." Legolas sighed. "Love naneth.(mother) I have come to find it holds love. But the love it holds is for a mortal woman. As such I find myself worrying for father, he did not handle your death as well as I. I worry what would become of him if I should one day succumb to grief after her death. I also fear for his wrath, should he learn of my love for her, and oppose it. He has warned me against it from the beginning." Legolas added with a sigh.  
  
He was horrified to find a soft chuckle on the wind. "You laugh at my predicament?" He asked with a frown. "No, my dear. I laugh that you say you fear your ada's(father) wrath. It would amount to nothing more than a few days of sulking my dear. Your father is not a cruel elf. He is only guarded of his heart, and of those that he loves. Do not fear telling him, for I should think you would fear more telling her. I do think that shall take some strength my son."  
  
Legolas smiled. His mother always could put his worries at ease. "Thank you naneth."(naneth) Legolas put his hand to his heart. "I will carry you here for all eternity naneth."(mother) A gust of wind again overcame Legolas, encircling him, in a warm hug, leaving his heart lighter than it had been in many long years. "And I you my son. Go now, she awakes."  
  
Insert doodily doo sound from Wayne's World here to indicate beginning of dream sequence  
  
Legolas slowly came to consciousness, a feeling of complete elation and contentment still upon him. "That must have been a wonderful dream." He heard spoken. Legolas smiled, and sitting straight in the chair he nodded. "Indeed it was." She smiled in return. "I didn't think elves slept with their eyes closed though." She mumbled turning onto her back, wincing in pain.  
  
She pulled the blanket down to reveal the front of her tunic was covered in a dark scarlet liquid. She peeled her tunic back painfully to stare at the wound. "You have upset your wound while you slept." She heard Legolas say. She turned to him, and he spoke again. "I will go now and fetch the healer again." She nodded sadly, and watched as Legolas stood and left the room, leaving her alone. 'Ah well, it's how I preferred it back on Earth. Why should it be any different here.' She thought to herself.  
  
Legolas soon returned with the healer in tow, complaining about being interrupted. "But my lord, I have only recently come from the ladies room. She appeared to be healing remarkably well. I do not understand this interruption, and so very soon." Legolas grew so angry and frustrated by the elves incessant, and pointless complaining, that before they reached Laura's room, he stopped, spinning to face him he growled.  
  
"She has upset her wound, you will stop your ceaseless complaining, and you will attend to her. Do you understand?" The healer shocked by the princes behavior could only nod. "Good." Legolas mumbled, turning to hide a growing smirk. 'Ah what love can do to an elf's self control.' He thought to himself. For the prince you see had been raised very well, and possessed impeccable manners. Upon reaching Laura's room, Legolas turned, and motioned with his head that he should enter before him.  
  
The healer saw to Laura's wound, mending the stitches, and then covering it in a balm, he said would cause it to heal quicker, saying he did not want it to open again. What he was truly thinking was that the prince would have his head if she did not recover, and quickly. The healer finished his work, and asked Legolas to join him outside her room for a moment.  
  
"My lord, she has only ripped open the wound a ways more, and ripped out a few stitches. It is nothing to concern yourself with. I have also given her an herb that shall cause her to sleep, so as not to further agitate her wound. She should be out for a day or two. By then the balm should have sealed the puncture. If anything seems wrong, I am at your service. Do not hesitate to find me again."  
  
Legolas smiled. The healer had become frightened by his outburst. "Hannon le melonamin. You may go now." Legolas watched as the healer rushed down the long corridor, glancing back wearily every moment. Sighing Legolas turned and strode down the same corridor in the other direction. It would be at least another day before he could find answers to the questions that burned within him.  
  



	13. Chapter 13 – A Diversion

Disclaimer: Well, this is a rather short chapter when compared to my more recent ones, but I simply HAD to end it that way. Hehe, ah well. **pushes two look-a-like elves out onto the stage** "Go on!" both elves look back at me in confusion "Disclaimer!" **Legolas grins, while shaking his head** "I am retired" **author puts hands on hips, and glares** "You're out of retirment, and you now belong to hotdogfish so I suggest you behave elfy, and that includes doing my disclaimers got it?" **elf sulks** "What if my new lady does not wish for me to give your disclaimers?" **author growls** "Would you do something with him love?" **elf standing next to Legolas glares at him** "Okay, okay already." **Legolas sighs** "She owns nothing, doesn't even own me anymore, I have a new lady, and I certainly hope she's nicer than this one, not that she truly ever owned me, understand?" **audience nods, and hotdogfish runs up onto stage, tackling Legolas, and the pair roll around on the floor** "Wow, she works fast."  
  
Chapter 13 – A Diversion

Time passed for Legolas like the passage of time slowly erodes a mountain into a small pebble. Laura did not wake the next day, or the day after. Legolas thought he may go mad from the waiting, and worrying, when finally mid-morning on the third day she began to stir from her healing sleep. The healer had come on the second day and told Legolas that Laura was healing very well. When Legolas asked why she had not awoke yet, he suggested that perhaps she had more healing to do.

On the third day, the third day that which she stirred on Legolas woke from his place of watch for the long days she had been unconscious. Sighing because she had not yet woken, Legolas stood, and stretching his long lean body walked towards the door to leave. Taking one last longing look back he announced. "I shall return my lady." With only silence for a reply, he left.

That of course is when Laura began to stir in the soft bed. Yawning she turned over onto her side, and painlessly she noted. She frowned upon finding that Legolas no longer was by her side, and wondered if perhaps the talk with him, and the injury had been but a dream. Curious she pulled up her tunic, and found a wrap covered what was obviously the wound.

Replacing the tunic, she pulled herself slowly into a sitting position, and finding she could do this as well without her wound paining her, she decided she would try and stand. Slowly edging her way to the side of the bed, she placed her feet upon the ground, and stood. Upon standing Laura found her legs weak, and her head swam with the movement, as she hadn't left the bed for days. She stumbled her way over to the balcony doors, and stepped out for some air.

She gazed out over the small village, with tents, and huts standing along a long path leading to the palace. Many elves went about their daily business, walking, talking, trading, selling, and buying, life went on without her. Laura smiled when her eyes fell on a familiar back. Legolas walked slowly among the other elves, staring up at the sky, lost in his thoughts. "Legolas!" She shouted down to him, drawing the attention of several other elves, and of Legolas.

He spun around at the sound of his name being called, and scanned the faces of the many elves that stood near, and far around him. None however appeared to be paying any attention to him, though some gazed up at the palace walls. Slowly his own gaze was drawn up over the palace walls. His heart seemed to leap for joy within his chest as his eyes set themselves upon a figure standing on a balcony, Laura's balcony. A delighted smile formed on his face, and changing his intended course, he ran now bound for the palace, for Laura's room.

Laura laughed, seeing Legolas running back to the palace. Quickly as her state would allow she made her way back to the bed. Lying down upon it she shut her eyes, and lay there motionless, and stifling a giggle, she awaited his arrival.

Soon Legolas burst into the room, the smile still plastered on his face. Finding Laura motionless, and quiet on the bed, he felt as if his heart had just stopped it's steady thrumming in his chest. He immediately rushed to the balcony doors to find it empty, sighing heavily he walked over to the bed she rest upon. "My lady?" He whispered close to her face, while putting a hand over her heart to be sure it still beat within.

He shut his eyes in relief, and walked back towards the door once more. "Where are you off to elfyboy?" He heard said behind him. Stopping in his tracks, he silently wondered if he was going mad. "Legolas" She asked after he stood silent, and stiff. "Are you truly awake Lady Mel?" He asked in an unsteady voice. He heard a giggled 'yes' muttered behind him, and turned to find her standing on the bed smiling. A smile again formed on his own face, and he walked back over towards the bed, shutting the door behind him. Before he could react though, she had jumped from the bed, knocking him off balance, and sending them both crashing to the bedroom floor.

Once Legolas had gotten past the shock of the impact, he found himself laughing. "I see that you are indeed very much awake my lady." "Yes sir!" She managed to get out between fits of laughter. "The balcony, you called my name. You were out there, were you not?" Laura rolled herself off of Legolas. "Yeah, that was me." Legolas' brow furrowed in thought. "Then you meant to fool me when I rushed up to your room." Laura laughed. "Nothing gets past you does it?" He just smiled. "Why? Why fool me like that?" Laura sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess to get you back, ya know for the whole kiss, fight, get attacked thing. Plus, I'm a drama queen, deal with it elfy."

Legolas chuckled, and standing, he offered her his hand saying. "So I have learned my lady. How do you feel?" Laura took the hand he offered, and stood as well. "Oh just fine and dandy, you? I don't imagine you get tackled like that often." His eyes narrowed, and he nodded. "I am fine, thank you. Tackle, I do not know this word I'm afraid." Laura just rolled her eyes, and flopped down on the bed. "Doesn't matter elfy, so what's up? How's it going?"

Legolas took a seat as well, but feeling bold, he took a seat next to her on the bed. "I have been greatly worried for you my lady." Laura sighed, and put her palm to her forehead in exasperation. "Laura." Legolas turned confused. "I'm sorry?" She shook her head. "My name, it's Laura Legolas. You can call me Laura." Legolas smiled, and took her hand in his. "I am eternally grateful you have told me. Now I have something I wish to tell you." Legolas paused to take a deep breath, and Laura squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Laura," He began with a warm smile. "I believe my feelings for you are growing into something more than I expected, something more than friendship. If you would allow it, I would court you as I would an elf, as I would one of my own kind."

He had neglected to mention he thought the feelings within him were that of love, for fear of scaring her away. Laura just stared for a long moment which made Legolas tense, and fidgety. "Legolas," She began, then ended it with another long pause. "Laura?" She smiled then. "Legolas, I would like nothing more, but how about before courting me, you kiss me?" She leaned in, closer and with a grin, she reached a hand out and caressed the soft flesh around his ear. Her action caused his body to shudder with pleasure.

Reaching a shaky hand out, and placing it at the back of her neck, he pulled her face closer to him. Their lips came together in a soft, gentle kiss, not rushed by either party. One of Laura's hands was supporting her weight, while the other found it's way from his ear, and tangled itself into his long silken tresses. When his mouth pulled away from her own, Laura found herself whimpering at the separation. Legolas smiled sweetly at her, and his hand snaked around from her neck to caress her cheek. "There will come another time for that, and more Laura." He opened his arms to her, and she soon found herself willingly enveloped within them.

She sighed contentedly, and twisting around in his arms, she gazed up into his eyes. "Okay, this will do for now." She whispered. The pair sat like that for the remainder of the morning just gazing into one another's eyes, until Laura's stomach interrupted the peace, complaining for lack of nourishment. Legolas laughed. "Why did you not tell me you were hungry?" She smiled. "I wasn't hungry, I was completely content here. Nothing could bother me at all, I am not hungry. Though I do suppose I should feed this growling creature." She laughed, patting her stomach for emphasis.

Laura rolled over, and out onto the floor. Legolas gasped, and he immediately knelt down beside her. "Valar, Laura! Are you injured?" She just giggled, and stood up, brushing dust and dirt from her clothes. "Yea, yea! I meant to do that. Really! I did, now lets go shall we?" She finished, and taking his hand led him out the door.

The pair ate lunch quickly, and then it was decided that they would take a ride together in the woods.

"So, you're like ancient compared to me then!?"

"If you would consider nearly three thousand years ancient, then yes!" Legolas laughed. Laura made him feel, and act younger than he was. Laura shook her head and grinned. "It must be nice, seeing the world changing, and knowing you'll be on it forever. I wish I was immortal." Legolas chuckled. "Immortality if not always a blessing, and you forget I can die." Laura just shook her head in disbelief. "Yea, I know, and elf can be slain in battle, but not you Legolas. You're too good." She added with a wink. Legolas just shook his head with a smile.

Legolas suddenly pulled Arod to a halt, and Laura followed his action a moment later. She looked back questioningly, and noticed he was staring off to his right with a sweet smile on his face. "Legolas?" She asked. He turned his face to her, smile still present. "Look" He said. She did as he had requested, and found they had again come to their place of meeting. She found herself squealing loudly with joy, and jumping from Buckley's back, and running for the small lake.

She giggled madly when she turned at the lake, and searching for Legolas found him still atop Arod, and his hands clutching his ears. She rolled her eyes, and muttered 'elves' under her breath while motioning for him to join her. Legolas jumped down from his horses back, and set the two off to graze before joining her by the lake.

"So Legolas," She began. "I guess it was an accident, us ending up here of all places in this big forest." Legolas just grinned, nodded, and taking her hand in his kissed her palm. "Of course my lady, pure coincidence." She laughed, and swatted at him with her free hand. "I'm suuure." She replied her tone dripping with sarcasm.

The two sat by the water, Legolas with his arm wrapped around Laura's shoulders. "I wish to discuss a plan of my fathers with you Laura." He began breaking the comfortable silence. "As you know, King Ellesar, and the Queen Arwen reside within Mirkwood for the time, they however will depart in a little over two weeks time. My father wishes to hold a celebration in their honor, though he does not wish for them to learn of it before the day. He has requested I keep them elsewhere, away from the preparations…" Laura suddenly stood from the ground, and shouted loudly, arms spread. "A diversion!!!" And crumpled again to the ground in a fit of laughter.


	14. Chapter 14 – Didn’t you die?

Disclaimer: Well lets see, this one took a long time to get out! The muse simply disappeared, and I got lazy. Sigh, anyway chapter 14 includes a lovely new character who I DON'T own! A certain marchwarden of Lorien my ladies. Yes indeed. Craig Parker is my newest crush, and eee Haldir!

Chapter 14 – Didn't you die?

Things settled into some form of normalcy for Laura and Legolas. She had agreed to go with Legolas when he took Aragorn and Arwen away from the coming preparations.

The two met every day for a lunch by their spot, and Laura again took up her position in the stables. Upon entering the stables for the first time after her incident, she rolled her eyes in disgust. Things had gone severely downhill in her absence. Piles of soiled hay lay in the corners of the stalls, and some of the horses had dirty water. "I guess I am needed for something here." She told herself.

Late one evening Laura lay on her bed exhausted. She had not even bothered to bathe when she'd returned from the stables. She slowly drifted off to sleep when a knock at the door caused her to wake, and very nearly jump out of her skin. Growling profanities under her breath, she rolled off the bed, and to the floor. With all her remaining strength she managed to crawl over to the door, and open it.

She was met with someone's feet only, so she let her eyes wander up, and over the being standing in front of her. Legolas. She found herself smiling despite her annoyance at being woken up. She noticed the looked confused, and that his eyes scanned the room for her. "Down here Legolas." She whispered. He looked down to where she was on her hands and knees looking up at him.

She giggled at the confused look upon his face, which soon changed to a look of concern. He crouched down to be at her level. "Are you well?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You worry too much. I'm fine, just a bit tired. I thought crawling sounded like less work than walking to the door." Legolas smiled. "Allow me to help you to your bed?"

She shook her head, and turned, crawling back on her own. She turned her head around halfway there to face him, and with a grin said. "I can manage thank you, come in." Legolas did as she said, shutting the door behind him.

"So what can I do for you Leggy?" She asked while pulling herself back up onto her bed. Turning her head to face him again, she saw he once again wore a confused look on his face. She smiled at this, and rephrased her question. "What is the reason you have stopped by my room so late Legolas?"

He nodded, and took a nearby familiar seat. "I have come to discuss the day excursion with the king Aragorn and queen Arwen with you. You are to join us so I have thought you should share in the planning though if you are too weary I can return tomorrow."

Laura smiled at his constant concern for her, and makes a note to beat that out of him later, having dealt with over protective loved ones all her life. "It's okay Legs, go on." She says with a smile.

"We, my father and I were thinking that Aragorn and Arwen need to be gone for the entirety of the day. He has said I should take them to a quiet romantic location. He has also suggested I take an elleth along for my own entertainment, I will however be taking you Laura. What do you think of a quiet picnic at our little lake with the waterfall with the king and queen?"

"You want to take them to our lake?" Laura replied in disbelief, feeling hurt he would want to share it with others. Legolas sensing her change in mood frowned. "You would not?" He asked confused.

She stood from her seat on the bed, all weariness seeming to leave her, and began pacing the room. "Well Legolas, if it does not mean as much to you as it does me, then no, I would not mind sharing it with your friends."

Legolas stared incredulously as Laura paced the room, afraid that his next words would somehow set her off and begin a quarrel. "It-it means much to me Laura, but they are both very close friends, thus I see no harm in sharing it with them for one day. After all, we are not the only ones who know of it, other elves venture there daily."

Laura looked at Legolas, and frowned again. "Very well Legolas, as you wish." Legolas sensed that both were not in agreement, but he could think of no other place to take his dear friends that was far enough away, and as beautiful.

He nodded, and stood. "I shall come again tomorrow, and I would very much like it if you would join me in informing Aragorn of our plans for the day. Good evening my lady." He took her hand in his and laid a sweet and gentle kiss upon it that caused Laura to momentarily forget her anger, and subsequently melt into a puddle of goo on the floor.

Only able to nod and stare, she watched as Legolas left her room. Upon hearing the click of the door, she immediately snapped out of her reverie, and let out a torturous groan. "Bloody tease that blasted elf." She growled collapsing on her bed, and slipping under the covers.

The following morning Laura awoke later than was her normal schedule. Crawling out of bed she cursed the elf, and blamed him for her sleeping troubles of the previous night. Dressing quickly she rushed out to attend to her duties in the stables. "Lady Mel."

Turning at the sound of her name being voices, she was greeted by Aragorn standing nearby looking tired, and dirty and tending to his horse. He had requested that she not do it as he claimed only he was allowed near the horse or to touch it. He'd said that the horse had been abused by previous owners.

Smiling Laura abandoned her current task of cleaning old hay, and replacing it with new and went to hug Aragorn. "Good morning Aragorn. I trust you're well, and the lady Arwen as well?" Returning the hug tentatively Aragorn smiled. The girl had taken to hugging him whenever they met, ever since their talk in the woods. "Aye Lady Mell, we are both indeed quite well. I trust you are as well?"

Laura broke the hug and nodded to Aragorn with a smile on her face. She decided then in that moment it wasn't such a bad thing to share her and Legolas' spot with them, and she would apologize for her behavior when he'd mentioned it.

"Splendid, I really must be off now Lady Mell. Legolas had asked me to attend to something in the woods with him." Aragorn announced climbing atop his horse. "He has, has he? Well tell him I have said hello will you please?" Aragorn nodded nobly, and nudged his horses sides with his heel, causing the horse to depart Laura's company.

Sighing she returned to her work finishing in two short hours. Surprised by her early completion of her duties she returned to her room and quickly changed into clean clothes.

Laura slowly made her way down the beautifully decorated elvish corridors. To either side of her on the walls hung richly colored silk, or merely what she thought to be silk, hangings with images of golden mallorn trees, and tall snow capped mountains. Of beautiful elves of both sexes, and lovers in many different moments of their lives.

Laura admired the use of color and the amazingly intricate stitching within each hanging. She thought to herself that it surely must have taken the elves who created them months or even years to complete a single hanging.

Looking above her, as a sparkle from above caught her eye, she stopped and stared in wide eyed and in awe at the beautiful glittering ceiling above her. Jewels shone, and glistened down at her with every beam of light that they caught. She found herself walking again seemingly not of her own free will.

With each jeweled inch of ceiling that passed over her head, she found herself slipping away from herself as if she were floating away. All around her faded, sound, touch, and smell were no more, her entire being was as if it were numb, floating among the jewels.

Hearing nor seeing warning of what was ahead of her, she found herself rudely knocked to the hard cold stone floor beneath her. Being knocked back into reality so rudely Laura lowered her attention from the ceiling and down to stare at the offender. A tall blonde elf stood before her staring down, an elf she recognized from the movies.

Before she could stop herself however she found herself screaming at him. "Why don't you fucking watch where you're going would ya dude?!" The elf only stared down at her in what seemed a mixture of confusion and disgust. He seemed to sneer at her as he extended his arm out for her to take. "Allow me." He said in an emotionless deep voice.

Laura only gave him the finger, secretly hoping against hope he did understand it's meaning, and stood on her own. "Forgive me milady, I was however not walking but only standing when you walked into me. I am Haldir of Lothlorien." He offered bowing slightly, a hand to his chest. "Er, well I guess I'll have to figure you for standing in my way. I would very much like it if you would in turn forgive my initial reaction, and my walking into you."

Haldir only nodded, and turned to walk away. Confused Laura quickly made her way to his side, matching his pace, and stride. "Hey, why are you here Haldir? Lothlorien isn't too nearby as far as my memory serves me. Also, didn't you um, die?" She mumbled embarrassed.

Haldir stopped immediately and faced Laura again. "What are you asking? If I had died would I be standing before you as I am? Would I do this if I were dead?" He asked before grabbing Laura by the shoulders and pressing his lips roughly to hers.

Forcing her lips to part, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Laura dropped her arms to her side powerless to stop what was happening, and unsure if she wanted to. The kiss ended, and a smirking Haldir released a breathless Laura and turned to leave again.

Going but a few paces he turned again to face her, smirk still present on his face. "I am here at the prince Legolas' request to attend a very special nights festivities." With a final nod Haldir was gone down another passage.

Confused Laura set off in search of Legolas to ask about Haldir's part in the war of the ring. She could have sworn he had died in the second movie, and she assumed since Legolas greatly resembled Orlando Bloom that it was following the movies line of events, rather than the books. But her stomach interrupted her mission by growling a complaint for lack of food.

Changing her direction she soon found herself in the castles cast dining hall. She collected a plate full of fruits and vegetables for her lunch. She looked around the dining hall to find it was empty save for herself and a lone blonde elf in a far corner.

As if the elf knew he was being looked at he turned to look at Laura. It was him again, and that arrogant smirk formed again. Laura frowned and turned away, forcing herself not to look back. She knew she wouldn't normally do that, it wasn't in her to back down from anything or anyone.

But there was something about the elf, and he had kissed her. That kiss, it had left her completely dumbfounded, and she noticed now that her lips tingled at the mere memory of it. She almost jumped out of her skin as Haldir appeared before her and took a seat across from her.

"Would you mind if I were to join you milady?" Laura seethed inside as she gritted her teeth, formed a smile, and nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Haldir of Lothlorien." He bowed his head slightly as the table would allow, and Laura swore she saw him hiding a smirk as his head bowed.

"I believe we have already met Haldir of Lothlorien, in the great jeweled halls a mere hour or less ago." Haldir smiled. "Forgive me, I have met so many elf maidens since my arrival." Laura laughed and pushed her hair back exposing her rounded ears.

"I'm afraid I am no elf friend." Haldir only nodded arrogantly. "I originally suspected as much, however I did not wish to offend you. Elf maidens indeed possess far more beauty than those of mankind." Laura stood immediately, and leaving her plate of food behind, she stalked out of the hall leaving an amused elf behind.

Laura stalked into her room in a fury of anger running directly into Legolas's back, being knocked to the ground for the second time in one day. "Dammit!" She screamed in frustration and anger. Legolas stared down at Laura in confusion.

Reaching his hand down to help her up he apologized. "Laura, forgive me, I did not mean to startle you." Taking Legolas' hand she pulled him towards her, and commanded. "Down."

He did as she said, and found his face in her hands, his lips being pulled in to hers. Losing his balance at the unexpected kiss, he tumbled down on top of her, and the two then rolled into a lying position on the floor, her on top of him now.

Laura's tongue snaked out past her lips, and his opened in response inviting her tongue in to meet his. Legolas rose a hand up to stroke her cheek, causing Laura to stare deep into his azure eyes, now dark with desire.


	15. Chapter 15 – Dedicated To Typhani

Disclaimer: This chapter gets a lil more adult-theme-ish. So, if ya don't like that, then perhaps you should close your eyes. This chapter is SHORT, but it's just for a friend really, dedicated to her even. It leaves off where chapter 14 ended in case you don't want to read this kind of stuff. That's all, don't own Leggypooh.

Chapter 15 – Dedicated to Typhani

Laura ran her fingers through Legolas' long blonde hair, grazing the tip of his ear as she went, eliciting a shudder and groan from the elf. He then intensified his kiss and moved a hand down to cup her breast. His thumb massaging the nipple through her tunic. Arching up into his hand she moaned into Legolas' mouth. 

She then broke the kiss and pulled Legolas' ear into her mouth, first licking the tip slowly then sucking it into her mouth. Legolas' entire body shook and shuddered from her action. 

She then released his ear, and flicked her tongue out to lick it before pulling Legolas' tunic up and over his head exposing his creamy pale white muscled chest to her sight. Running a finger down It she smiled in approval, it was all hers for the time being, to do with what she pleased. Legolas seemed to growl as she ran her hands across his tight toned chest in appraisal. 

He rolled off over then and stood lifting her in his arms, and he carried her to the bed. He gently placed her down on the soft pillowy bed and watched with piqued interest as she pulled her own tunic up and over her head, her hair falling down over her shoulders and concealing her breasts. 

She then reached around to her back, and Legolas watched as the white lacy fabric she wore slipped down, and exposed her busom to him. He slowly crawled onto the bed now, and he seemed to stalk his prey as he made his way up to her. 

She grinned as he slowly worked his way up her body trailing soft kisses on her exposed skin, leaving her sighing in contentment. Reaching her chest his mouth found a nipple and sucked it in causing Laura to squeak slightly. 

Using his other hand he slowly kneaded and massaged her other breast. She wriggled about under Legolas rubbing against his arousal that she felt through his leggings. She heard him make a deep grumbling sound in his throat, and she pulled his face from her breast, and up to kiss him. Legolas continued his attention to her left breast as she massaged and played with his ear tips, while kissing him. 

Stopping the kissing, Legolas growled, and moved into a crouching position off of Laura, he began slipping Laura's leggings down slowly, kissing every inch of skin he revealed. As he finished he smiled and gave her a questioning look, to which she nodded. 

Legolas shut his eyes gratefully, and his hands went to the ties in his leggings. The only thing keeping Legolas in all his natural beauty hidden from Laura. With each moment that passed Laura held her breath in anticipation until at last he was free of the leggings, and there for her eyes to devour. 

But suddenly a conversation with her best friend from Earth unexplainably popped into her head, causing her to giggle madly. Legolas stared on shocked. He has certainly never had that reaction to this sort of situation before. Tying his leggings up again he moved to sit on the edge of the bed in frustration. 

Laura still behind him giggling fell to the floor with a loud thump. "Curse you Paisley!" She screamed through strangled laughs. "Curse you!!!!" When Legolas had calmed down enough to stand without being obviously aroused, he stood and pulled his tunic on over his head again, and left the giggling Laura for the night. 


	16. Chapter 16 – She’s going to pay

Disclaimer: I don't own em! I don't own Legolas, I don't own Arwen, I don't own Aragorn, Thranduil, or uh whoever else was from the movie. Sadly, I also don't own Haldir. heavy sigh He's become my new obsession, which explains for the loooong time in updating. Truly I meant to sooner, but Haldir took over my brain, and when I've got a blond elf with pointy ears in my brain, nothing else comes out, or goes in. Forgive me ever faithful readers. giggles Riiight! Anyway, here we go, chapter 16, and the next chapter should hopefully be written tomorrow, I promise to try and update more. I wrote this in about 30-40 minutes, so I should be getting my muse back. Even though it may not be the best chapter yet. I think I did fairly well with detail though, I'm normally not great at detail. K Hey cool, Word inserts smileys! Please excuse me if Haldir pops up more often than he should, I'm truly lusting far too much for the elf.

Chapter 16 – She's going to pay

The following morning Legolas was awoken from a deep sleep by a knocking at his door. Stretching and resembling a cat in his smooth flowing motions. When the knocking became more insistent he sprang from his bed to open the door. Laura stood on the other side with a rather embarrassed smile.

"Good morning Legolas." She said, and lowered her head to stare at the floor.

"Good morning Laura, Would you like to enter?" He asked trying to suppress a yawn.

She looked up, and nodded almost imperceptibly. Legolas blinked and stood aside, hoping he had indeed seen her nod. She entered his room, and stood in the center waiting for him to shut the door, and sit down or offer her a seat.

Legolas stood at the door, and watched Laura standing in the room, staring at him, suddenly conscious of every movement, ever particle of dust that floated past him, every chirp of the birds outside. Uncomfortable, he folded his arms over his chest, and nodded hoping she would take his meaning that she could say what she wished.

Frowning Laura walked to the twin doors, both with intricate carvings of beautiful leaves and fines tangled together. She thought of her own room, with it's plain doors. Pushing the doors aside, she walked out to his balcony hoping he would follow. Taking in the warm air, she breathed deeply reveling in the natural feel of Mirkwood, of the air. It was clean, and pure. Everything was perfect here, and she knew she could never return to her old home.

Legolas stared after her back, and after a moment decided she wished him to join her on the balcony. Crossing the room in strong purposeful strides, he soon was standing beside her, looking out over the beautiful woods. Long had the darkness that haunted it for so long dissipated, and he knew she would never sense it had ever tainted the beauty of his home. Even the spiders had been dealt with swiftly, and their webs long cleaned from the beautiful dark trees. Though admittedly some still lay in hiding, striking only when need demanded it.

Sensing Legolas behind her, she breathed deeply to steady her nerves, so she could say what she had come to say. Turning she found Legolas wore a confused look, but she couldn't blame him. She'd as of yet not explained why she'd come to his room so early. But they did after all have a picnic to plan, and food to get today.

"Legolas," Laura barely got out as a whisper, her voice suddenly betraying her, her throat dry. He turned at the sound of her speaking and his clear blue eyes bore into her. She blinked feeling that he could read what was in her heart, nay see everything she possessed, down to her very soul. "Yes?" He questioned, taking her hand from her side, and holding it gently with one hand.

"I've come to apologize Legolas. Last night, it was wrong. I should never have started what I did, it was started out of anger, and that is not how I wish things to begin for us. I also behaved horribly, the laughing. Trust me when I say it was not about anything to do with what we were doing. It was my evil friends doing, and if I ever see her again, which I hope I do not. She will pay. Forgive me."

Finishing the long winded rant, Laura's gaze shifted to the ground below. Spotting a single elf, standing along in the courtyard below, she squinted. Anger flushed through her again, and she felt as though she could take on a whole army of orc's herself on the energy the anger provided alone. Haldir of Lothlorien stared up at the two, and amused look on his face.

Feeling her hand being squeezed, her gaze shifted again, to Legolas' face, soft and gentle with love, and understanding. "Aye mellamin, you are right. I would not wish our love to be tainted by hate, most importantly not our first time as lovers. I trust as well that your friend will pay, though I also wish for you to never see her again, if that means you are parted from me. The time will come for us mellamin."

She smiled as his warmth and sincerity, forgetting completely Haldir watched. "And I trust then you will not be laughing." Legolas then added as an afterthought. She giggled, and threw her arms around him, in a crushing hug, full of love and relief.

Laura waited what she thought humorously to be a long time, while Legolas bathed, and dressed himself. The pair were then off for breakfast in the dining hall. They both sat in comfortable silence, their hands always connected below the table. When they finished, Legolas stood, pulling her chair out, and they started to leave the banquet hall. "Darro!" Legolas said abruptly forgetting Laura didn't speak elvish.

"Sorry?" She said turning to him in confusion. "Stop, wait. I have forgotten, I asked the cooks to prepare a basket for our picnic today. I will go and fetch it, please wait here." He said, bowing slightly, her hand in his. Pressing a kiss to her knuckles, he strolled off in the other direction back to what she guessed were the kitchens.

Laura sighed, a smile spreading over her lips, and leaned against the wall. She'd never been so happy, never been so content, and in love. It was a feeling she'd missed out on in her own time, her own world. She thought to frown, but her spirits were too high for anything to pull them down. Loss of family, loss of her life, her friends, it all seemed vague, and unimportant to her now.

Her smile very nearly faded into a frown as she heard a familiar voice behind her. Gritting her teeth she turned to find the Marchwarden standing behind her, his stance confidant, and cocky as was she observed usual. "Good day Haldir." She replied to what she guessed was a greeting, though she heard not what he said. "You look well today, rest well milady?" He questioned, slowly she noticed moving closer to her.

"Indeed, it's hard not to rest well when in such a wonderful place, and when surrounded by such wonderful elves." She replied, more cheerfully than she felt. She could play nice. "Ahh, but you have yet to see the wonders of the Golden Wood milady. These dark woods pale in comparison to my home. Perhaps I shall show you them one day." Laura only smiled in reply, not wishing to take what she knew to only be bait.

Legolas chose then, what Laura considered the perfect moment, to save her from this elf. "Haldir!" He cried happily, taking his friend by the arms in what she imagined a customary greeting between elves. "Legolas, my old friend. How good it is to see you again. I'd about given up hope of finding you in these massive halls. Your lady friend however, I've i>bumped /i> into on several occasions." She didn't like the way he said bumped, but only turned to Legolas when he gave her a questioning glance, and smiled.

"Have you? Then you'll be already introduced I trust, and there would be no need then." Haldir turned and gave Laura a grin that told her of the trouble to come, if he stayed any longer. "Aye, we have indeed been introduced friend. Though, forgive me if my memory does not serve me well, I do not believe the lady has told me her name as of yet."

Legolas smiled, and nodded to Laura. She only stared saying nothing. Frowning Legolas continued. "Haldir, my friend, this is Laura. She is a wonderful friend of mine, and is staying in Mirkwood for a time." Haldir smiled, only Laura knew there was plotting, scheming behind that smile, and he took her hand, kissing it in a way she learned was also a customary greeting for elves.

Seething Laura only nodded her head in thanks. "Forgive me friends, I must go. I have things that need attending to, and I believe your father has asked me to meet with him." Without awaiting a reply, Haldir was off in a flash, that Laura could not follow.

Legolas shook his head, in what seemed confusion, and took her hand, slipping the basket of food to his other arm before. Beginning to walk away, he questioned her in a way that felt rather uncomfortable to her. "You have met Haldir before, though he did not know your name?" She frowned, and looked up into his eyes. "I'm afraid he did not bother to ask my name of me Legolas."

He smiled, and nodded. "He did however only a moment ago ask it of you, or I did. Why did you not answer?" Sighing Laura withdrew her hand from his, and frowned. "I just wasn't listening I guess. I'm sorry." Curse Haldir, and his ruining her moods. Legolas shook his head no, and took her hand back into his own. "Nay, do not be sorry. It matters not to me that you had not told him your name." Legolas seemed to shrug it off, questioning her no more, and they continued their walk.

Following their meeting with Haldir, and the breakfast together, Laura found herself in a fowl mood, and silently contemplating whether or not to tell Legolas what Haldir had done to earn her scorn. She was truly looking forward to spending the entire day away from the castle, away from everyone but Legolas, and the king and queen, an entire day outdoors.

Peace and quiet awaited her, so she decided rather than spoil it in any way, she would hold onto that secret for a while longer. After all it meant nothing to her right? She'd been angry, and rightly so, but why didn't she fight it? She'd felt weak, as if he held the answer to all life's questions, as if she would always be safe in his arms. But she loved Legolas, and she would not hurt him by telling him.

No, she would be strong, and she would take whatever Haldir was planning with a smile. She after all did not wish to harm Legolas' obvious friendship with Haldir, and she wanted nothing to come between she and Legolas as well.

Finally the two found themselves standing outside the king and queens door, knocking at first lightly, so as not to disturb them too greatly if they were busy or asleep, then harder as the time wore on. Soon Legolas opened the door, and stepped in, turning to Laura first, inviting her to follow. Hesitating at first, Laura followed soon after. "They are not here, we shall await their return." He answered to her questioning look.

"Where do you suppose they are?" Laura asked, taking a seat next to where Legolas stood by the windows. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders slightly, an action that oddly caused a tingle to run through her body, and down her arms. "To eat breakfast as we have already done perhaps. I am not sure." Laura frowned. "How can you be sure they will return?"

Legolas turned to her, and stooped down, taking her hand, and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "They know to expect us this day." He answered reassuringly. She rolled her eyes at his sweetness, though inwardly swooned, and stood, walking to stand beside him and look out the windows. Frowning she went over to the balcony doors, and opened them. A warm swift breeze drifted in the room, warming her body, and her heart. Yes, she loved this place.

Legolas was without warning at her side, and wrapping his arms around her. Sighing Laura leaned back into him, feeling his hear thudding rhythmically beneath his tunic. He reached his hand out, and his knuckles glided softly down her cheek. She leaned into it, turning her head so she faced him more. He then leaned down, and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips. "Are you always so wonderful?" She asked with a shudder.

He laughed at that, and Laura found his laugh to surely be the sweetest sound she'd ever heard, and it caused a shiver to wrack her body. Legolas noticing the shiver, wrapped his arms around her tighter, trying to warm her, but in truth he could not bring her close enough to his satisfaction. "Are you cold mellamin?" He asked smiling that devastatingly warm, yet enticing smile.

Smiling at his concern Laura shook her head no, and turned in his arms. "I'm not cold Legolas, though if I only need be cold to be this close to you, I think it a small price to pay." She tucked her arms under his, wrapping them around his back. Breathing in his scent, she pulled back slightly and giggled. "You smell like trees."

The two stood, silently, lovingly embracing one another, when the door creaked open slowly, disturbing the pair. Legolas looked suddenly distraught, and pulled back from Laura, and stood by her side. Turning his back on her, he strolled closer to the now entering King and Queen. He greeted the pair with a smile, and Laura did the same, but with a confused frown.

Aragorn and Arwen both surprised at finding the two in their room returned Legolas' smile with a smile of their own. Aragorn came forward and embraced Legolas, greeting him in elvish, and Arwen came forward to embrace Laura. "I had forgotten dear friend that you prefer to wait within a room, rather than return later." Aragorn said with a laugh. He then smiled and nodded at Laura.

"So we have prepared, are you ready to go?" Laura asked, when the four of them had stood in silence for a time. Arwen turned and nodded with a happy smile. "We are." Legolas turned and took up the picnic basket before Laura had a chance to bend down and pick it up herself. "Then let us be off." He said with a smile.

Laura came up, and stood beside him, and when Aragorn opened the door, the four set off for what would be a wonderful day in the woods, and a double date as Laura mused silently to herself, with a laugh.


	17. Chapter 17 – Secret Revealed, Tricksy Li

Disclaimer: Hi again! Guess what? I don't own anyone you recognize, except Laura! I might own some of the characters I made up, but if you recognize them from movies, or books, I don't own em! A/N: Hmm, I got this one done in an hour! I guess if I just set my mind on writing, I can get it done. Maybe not always the way I want it to be, but still! I got it done, and it's heading into the part where we have a little problem going on with Laura and Legolas. Surprise, surprise! Action coming pretty soon too! And a little plot twist giggles

Chapter 17 – Secret Revealed, Tricksy Little Elf

The four were soon lounging on blankets, talking beside the small lake. Arwen and Laura admiring the beautiful waterfall, and Legolas and Aragorn talking about some business in Gondor. The day was just beginning, and already Laura felt better than she had all week. The air was warm, but there was a slight breeze through the trees that made it just perfect. The water was warm, and clear, and Laura found she longed to swim in it.

Giggling she stood, and turned to Arwen. "Last one in…" She paused thinking of a suitable insult. "Last one in smells like an orc!" She laughed, jumping in, still clothed in her heavy dress. Legolas sprang to his feet in concern, but she resurfaced soon after she'd dove in, laughing, and splashing water at them all. Aragorn, and Arwen looked to one another in confusion. "Well you three are no fun." Laura said with a frown.

Sighing, she paddled her way over to where the waterfall splashed into the small lake. Taking a deep breath, she dove under, swimming forward when she noticed a hole in the rocky wall that the waterfall fell from. She emerged in a dry, dank cave, the walls adorned with little white stones that sparkled, providing the only light in the cave. She let out an ear piercing scream when something grabbed at her from behind.

Something was dragging her out of the water, hands clenched around her upper arm, nails digging in painfully. Turning, she was greeted by the face of what she could only guess was an orc, it's mouth curved into a creepy smile, pointed yellow teeth giving off no gleam. She let out another scream, and kicked her feet out, kicking the orc in the shin. Releasing her arms from the pain, she fell to the ground of the cave. She dove back into the water, submerging and kicking the hand that reached for her away.

She broke the surface of the small lake, and let out another scream, swimming for the shore where the three now stood confused. "ORC!" She screamed, as a hand reached for her ankle, pulling her under the water again. Legolas immediately dove into the water, while Aragorn stood on shore, sword in hand, Arwen behind him. Laura struggled against the hand that pulled her deeper, and deeper, back into the small cave she'd only just escaped. She kicked out, trying to make contact with anything, but was only met with the water. Gasping for breath, she soon succumbed to lack of air, and darkness overtook her senses.

Under the water, Legolas trailed the orc, Laura's blue dress his only guide. Reaching a hole in the wall of stone, he swam through finding a dark small cave at the end of it. Gasping for air, he spun around in search of Laura, and the orc. Spotting her being dragged away, he pulled himself out of the water, and sped after them. Pulling his knives out of their scabbards on his back he followed the trail, and found a group of orc, sitting by a small fire, picking at bones that lie on the floor of the cave.

Laura lie in a corner of the cave, the orcs now all stood in defense. "What's this?" One of them asked, one he assumed was their leader. "Intruders, that elf followed the girl in." the one who dragged her in replied, now crouching down next to Laura, poking her in the gut, and tearing at her clothes. Pushing his disgust away, Legolas started forward, and gritting his teeth demanded they return Laura. The orc all just laughed in his face, and proceeded to attacked him.

The leader moved to stand by the orc who had dragged Laura in, and Laura, his weapon in front of him, his pointy yellow teeth bared in warning. Legolas slashed, and wounded or killed all the orc who had attacked him, and was now making his way forward, towards the orc, and Laura. "Return her to me." He growled, knives crossed in front of him. The leader orc rushed forward, his weapon in front of him, and struck hard, only meeting one of Legolas' own knives.

Legolas struck out with his other knife, slashing the orc in the leg. It hobbled backwards, and putting a hand to it's leg, growled. Rushing forward again, he brought his weapon forward, only to turn at the last moment, slashing the back of Legolas' arm. He was now behind him, rushing forward again. Legolas turned in time to shove one of his knives directly into the charging orc's stomach. The orc groaned, and stumbled backwards, then fell dead.

Legolas turned now to find the other orc had suddenly disappeared, leaving Laura lying in a lump on the ground. He smiled, and knelt down beside her. She appeared to be unhurt, only unconscious. He swept his hand slowly down her cheek, reveling in the feel of her skin against his, and leaned down closer to her. "Laura." He whispered in her ear. "Come back to the light my love." He now ran his hand through her hair, and down to her neck, tracing his fingers along her collarbone. She let out a soft moan, and wriggled about on the cave floor.

Gasping, she suddenly sat up, knocking her head into Legolas' chest. "Ow." She groaned, and looked to Legolas in fear. "The orc!?" She cried, looking around the room in horror. "Shh melamin, they're gone." He whispered, taking her in his arms. Laura lay her head on his shoulder for a moment, and sighed contentedly. "Your forest doesn't like me, it's always attacking me in some way." She whispered near his ear. Legolas' let out a soft chuckle. "Nay, it is only the dark inhabitants that remain who do not like you. Can you stand?"

Legolas led Laura out of the dark cave, and made a mental note to send others to clear the caves completely when they returned. Breaching the water, both taking in needed air, they saw Aragorn, and Arwen standing looking confused and worried on the edge of the lake. "Lets eat shall we?" Laura interrupted the silence with a giggle, and splashed Legolas one more time before running out of the lake. Legolas just shrugged, and nodded. "That's as good an idea as any." Both Arwen, and Aragorn still stood staring in confusion, until Laura, and Legolas both pulled them psychically onto the blanket, and began passing food out.

Later after they'd all eaten their fill, Laura and Arwen walked among the trees picking flowers, and Legolas and Aragorn sat on the blanket talking. "She confuses me, I know not where she comes from, and nor will she tell me. I know only but a little of her family, and I find that she behaves most oddly in the most inconvenient moments." Legolas was confiding in Aragorn while the girls walked. "She is indeed a mystery to me friend. But I find myself growing closer to her each day I am with her. It is most unusual."

Aragorn laughed. "She is no mystery friend, and I'm sure she will reveal all to you when she feels comfortable doing so." Legolas stared shocked. "You know something, she has told you something. You must tell me." He hissed, taking Aragorn by the arm, and leading him further from the girls. "I cannot friend, she has sworn me to secrecy." Legolas frowned. "Does Arwen know?" Aragorn gulped. "You know I keep nothing from her, however, do not try. She has been sworn to secrecy as well." Legolas grinned, and nodded. "Very well my friend, keep your secrets." Aragorn lifted an eyebrow, and the two walked back to the blanket together.

Soon after, Legolas excused himself from Aragorn's company, and went to find the girls, as they had disappeared from their sight. Aragorn didn't like the idea, but he stayed with the picnic basket, not wishing for animals to come and rummage through their things. Legolas soon found the girls, sitting among a field of wildflowers, giggling over something. "Ladies, did we not ask you to stay within our sight?" He stated, smiling at the two. Giggling the girls stood. "Yes, you did. Were we not in your sight?" Laura asked, twirling a finger in Legolas' long silky hair.

Frowning, Legolas seized Laura's hand before she had a chance to graze his ear, causing him to become uncomfortable in Arwen's company. "Nay, you left it some time ago. Laura, Aragorn wishes to speak with you. I shall walk with Arwen for a time, you go to him." Laura gave him a suspicious look, that looked something like jealousy, but she walked away anyway. Pointing in the direction he came from she called back. "That way?" He only nodded, and turned to Arwen. "So, I'm told Aragorn had told you about our Laura?" He asked, a sly grin on his face. She smiled, and nodded. "She has told you as well?" Legolas' eyes scanned the area before he spoke. "Aye, she has, and I find it absolutely horrid."

Arwen's face fell, and immediately he could see she was angry. "Legolas, she has told you her secret, and you find it horrid? That is all? You should be grateful she would be willing to expose herself in such a way. If your father knew her secret, he would surely make her leave your home, and possibly imprison her. Being from another world, and telling others of it is a great risk. She not only risks being exiled, but her safety from those who would try and use her for their own needs. Thinking she possess' some sort of magic to be able to travel to another world as she has."

Legolas' eyes immediately widened, and his face fell. She was from another world, and had not told him? She told Aragorn, but not him? That would explain the way she speaks, that would explain the odd clothing she wore when they met. It would explain many things. Frowning, he stalked away from Arwen. "Legolas?" She called to him, in confusion. He soon heard her footsteps following him close by. "You did not know did you?" She asked when she neared him. Turning he shook his head to affirm he knew not.

"You lied to me, you got me to tell you something I was sworn not to tell." He shook his head affirmative. "Aye, I am sorry Arwen, but I had to know." She sighed, and crossed her arms in front of her. "What are you going to do?" Turning to see Aragorn, and Laura coming towards them, at great speed, he shook his head sadly. "I know not." Soon Aragorn was by his side scowling at him, with Laura staring at everyone's long faces in confusion.

The remainder of the picnic was spent by the lake in silence, until finally the sky began to grow dark, and the four set back for the castle. Aragorn, and Arwen conversing silently, while Laura, and Legolas' walked ahead a ways, in silence. Laura glancing at Legolas every few minutes, as if it ask what was going on. They did not speak once on the journey home.

"He tricked me, I did not mean to tell him. He told me she had told him, and he found it horrid. I defended her assuming he meant she had not told him. I had no idea he was attempting to get me to tell him everything." Arwen frowned, and looked to the ground. "Do not frown Arwen, he tried to get me to tell him as well. I should have known that was the reason he excused himself to find you two. I knew for certain when Laura showed up at the lake alone, and we rushed to find you. He knows now though, and that can be good, or that can be bad. But we no longer hold a secret from our friend." Aragorn wrapped his arms around his wife, and the two walked in silence the rest of the journey.


	18. Chapter 18 – Haldir is merely a nuisance

Disclaimer: Hmmkay then, this was an interesting chapter, and the small bit I acctually wrote TODAY was hard to write. L Sucks really, but oh well. I'm just kind of losing interest in Legolas, and Haldir has completely taken over my heart for the time. Buuuuuut I do have quite a bite more of this written, and I will try to continue this story, and stare at the elf when I do. I still like the elf, it's really Orlando I've lost interest in. Anywho, I don't own anyone but Laura, understood?! Right, here we go, chapter 18!

Chapter 18 – Haldir is merely a nuisance.

When they returned, Arwen, and Aragorn were greeted by a surprise they would not soon forget. The king had asked for a large field in the path they would return on to be set up for the party. Long tables were set up, and lanterns hung about the field. Lanterns of many colors, and brightness. So many they appears to be insects from afar, and Arwen wondered at it's beauty.

"What is this?" Aragorn asked suspiciously at the lights. Arwen only elbowed him, and told him that it was merely a field ablaze with firebugs. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, or merely knowing when not to question his wife, Aragorn said no more until they came upon to field to have a loud 'surprise' called to them by many smiling elves.

Arwen beamed at everyone, and fawned over the King who came up to her with a smile on his face, taking her hands in his. Laura stood off to the side, and watched as the elves who were in the field greeted the king, queen and even their own prince. Laura noted with a hint of jealousy that the women seemed to be entirely too comfortable with him. He however did not seem to mind, or even reject their advances upon him.

This angered Laura, but she just shrugged it off as customary of his nobility, and place in the kingdom. However Laura felt suddenly ill at ease, and looked around her for a reason, and with a groan she found the cause. Haldir stood not far off smiling a smile that held a hint of danger to it. She shuddered as he moved closer to her, but sighed as an elleth stepped before him, a smile on her face.

However her relief was short lived, as she noticed the elleth trudged off, seemingly angry. Frowning, she couldn't help but wonder why her eyes never left him. He seemed to sense her question, and his grin widened, as his eyes twinkled in delight. Nodding slightly, Haldir took Laura's hand kissing the knuckles in a rather intimate way. She didn't like this elf one bit, but she found herself growing very attracted to him.

"My lady, how fare you this fine evening?" He asked, as his eyes roamed over Laura's body, her dress still clinging to her in places from her swim in the lake. "Very well thank you, and yourself Haldir?" Laura replied, not wishing to cause a scene, or be rude to the elf who was merely annoying her for the time being. She would sic Legolas on him if things went any further.

"Very well considering the one female I wish for company appears to be attached to another." Laura perked up, at the mention of females. So he did have an interest, and was only being friendly with her she thought. "Female? You have an interest in Mirkwood then? Who may that be if it is not too bold?" She asked genuinely interested.

"I should think you would know that well by now my lady." He said, taking her hand in his, turning it over, and kissing her palm. Her hopes were all dashed in a short moment, and she pulled her hand free in anger. "She is indeed attached to another Haldir, and does not appreciate your advances." Haldir smirked, and gave a small chuckle. "She would if she only knew to what extent, and pleasure they would take her."

Scowling at him, she moved to another place in the field where she could watch Legolas, the queen, and Aragorn mingling in the crowds. When Aragorn, and Arwen finished the greetings, and small talk, all in attendance moved to the nearby tables, and took a seat to prepare for the meal that would be served in their honor. Laura found where Legolas had taken a seat, and made her way over to him.

Laura was shocked, when he pulled an elleth down to sit beside him in the chair she was headed for. "Legolas." She gasped, causing him to turn to face her. He held up a finger, as if telling her to wait a moment, so she stood while he blatantly flirted with this female. When they finished whatever they were discussing, she stood, and nodded to Laura before going to find her own seat.

Laura sat in the seat she vacated, and looked to Legolas with a frown. He only smiled, and nodded to his father who began to speak.

"Welcome all, this evening is a sad evening but it is also an evening to rejoice for we still have in our company two wonderful people. Elf friend King Elessar, and his lovely wife Arwen. I can say that the time they have spent here among my people has been one of the most joyous times I can recall. So tonight we bid them farewell, and we thank them for their stay."

The king raised a goblet of wine, and the entire company toasted to the King and Queen. Chatter began, and did not cease for some time. Chatter among the King and Queen, among even the lowliest elves, and their King, but Legolas did not speak once to Laura unless she asked something of him. Feeling the affects of the wine, Laura began to grow bold, and thought perhaps now was the time to find out what had gone wrong in the forest, and caused him to ignore her now.

"Legolas, tell me, something is wrong, what is it?" Legolas turned to look at her, and her face held confusion, and sadness. This struck him hard, and he averted his eyes, his gaze sat firmly upon the elf in front of him. Her heart called out to him, her eyes begged for his attention, hungered for his gaze. He said nothing, he did not even blink. "Legolas? Is everything okay?" Legolas quickly got to his feet, excusing himself from the table, then turning to Laura, did the same. "Good evening Milady." Laura sat there confused, and shocked, what had gone wrong? Did he somehow know about the kiss? She stared in disbelief as he quickly fled the field. Something was wrong, he was obviously upset with her about something.

She shook her head, bringing her out of the shock of it, then stood herself, and took off after the elf in a run, without even excusing herself. None but Aragorn had noticed something was amiss. He stood to follow the two, to find out what was amiss, when Arwen took his arm, and shot him a look that told him to stay put. Laura made her way out of the field quickly. Scanning the area, she spotted a figure standing alone on a bridge, looking down at the water. "Legolas" She breathed, then stepped upon the path he had taken.

She made her way closer, and tried to be as quiet as her mortal step would allow. Staring at the elf, she noticed he was leaning over the edge, seemingly deep in thought. She stopped just short of the bridge, and stood folding her arms in front of her. She coughed lightly to announce her presence, and called his name. "Legolas?" She stood silently awaiting a reply that would not come. She snapped her fingers this time, then mockingly said. "Helloooo? Legolas? Anyone in there?" Legolas turned then to face her, his face completely devoid of all emotion. "What? What do you want?" He spat at her. Laura instinctively took a step away from the bridge, and the angry elf.

"I..I..uh" She stumbled over her words, and taking a moment to collect herself, stepped forward again, closing the space between she and the elf. This time she spoke softly, not wanting to anger the elf further. "Legolas, I came to see if something was wrong, to check up on you, you left so quickly, and you seemed upset." Legolas gave a short sarcastic laugh. "Thank you for your concern, but it is neither needed, nor desired." Laura stood for the second time that evening, in complete shock at the normally polite, respectful, loving elf's actions towards her.

She turned to retreat, then thinking better of it, their relationship was after all worth more than that to her, well worth the trouble of a little argument, she spoke to the elf again. "Look, I don't know what's going on here Elf, but you had better start talking if you know what's good for you." She joked, hoping to lighten the mood. Legolas stood before her, completely enraged, his face no longer a stoic mask devoid of any emotion. "If I know what's good for me? How may you presume to know what is good for me? Was that a threat mortal?" Laura stood her ground, and shook her head.

"Maybe." Legolas let out another of those sarcastic half laughs, and turned to walk away. "Look! Legolas, if you don't tell me what's going on, if you can't trust me, fine. But, if you don't, I'm going to leave, because friendship and love is also trust, and you obviously don't trust me. I only remained in Mirkwood for you Legolas, but I obviously stayed for no reason, I have no friend here obviously." At that Legolas stopped in his tracks, and sighed. "Go where you wish to go Lady Laura, I will not ask you to stay here." Laura gasped, did he really care that little for her? For their relationship? Not waiting around to find out, Laura let out a sob, then turned, and ran to the palace to pack her few belongings.

Laura riffled around with belongings packing them into a small pack she had been given by the elves. She sighed to herself, then stepped into the bathroom for a quick bath. "Who knows how long it will be before I can bathe again, better do it now I guess." She relaxed completely in the steaming hot water, her worries seemed to melt away. Slinking deeper and deeper into the water, Laura had fallen asleep.

Insert doodily doo sound from Waynes World here to indicate beginning of dream sequence

"Look Laura, I'm sorry, but I have to go. My work requires I travel, you know this." "I know daddy, but I never see you." Her father sighed and bent down to pick Laura up. "Oof, you're getting so big, soon I wont be able to pick you up anymore." Laura giggled, and hugged her father. "I'll miss you daddy." "I'll miss you too." Then Laura was handed off to her mother. "Noooo" She cried out, and struggled against her. Her mother slapped her, and then a very tall, heavy set, man walked up, and grabbed Laura by the hair. "You'll shut up, or I'll make you, you hear kid?" Laura stiffiled her sobs, and watched in despair as her fathers face faded from her vision.

Insert doodily doo sound from Waynes World here to indicate end of dream sequence

Laura sat up with a start, splashing water out of the tub. Someone was knocking on the door. Groaning she got herself out of the now cold water, wrapped a towel around herself, then a robe that had been given to her, and answered the door. "Aragorn, what can I do for you?" The man shook his head. "Nothing, I have only come to check on you. Is everything alright? You left so quickly earlier, I worried all throughout the meal." Laura smiled, she did have a friend in Mirkwood, at least until he returned home to Gondor. She pondered that a moment, Gondor.

"Aragorn?" "Yes Milady?" "May I come with you to Gondor when you leave tomorrow?" Aragorn stared, observing her a moment, then nodded. "You wish to leave Mirkwood, and Legolas then?" "Yes, I do, as soon as possible." "You are more than welcome then Milady." Laura smiled, and hugged him. He looked a bit uncomfortable a moment, then returned the hug, she smiled as he was obviously becoming used to her hugs. "Wonderful, thank you Aragorn." He nodded again. "It'll be my pleasure. Be up before dawn Milady. I shall come for you, then we will find you a horse to ride." Laura nodded her understanding. "Thank you Aragorn. I have Buckley though, he was given to me. "

Laura lay in bed, silently contemplating the morning. She would be traveling with the King of Gondor come morning, and she would be leaving the elf behind. Of course he obviously didn't care, yet it still broke her heart to think of it. Sighing she rolled over. "Sleep Laura, you need to sleep, your journey will be long and tiring tomorrow. Sleep!"

The elf stood outside her door, considering his choices. He could tell her what was wrong, and beg an explanation, and for her to stay, or he could just let her go. He had been there, around the corner. He heard the conversation between she and Aragorn, he knew she was leaving Mirkwood in the morning. Could he just let her go? Sighing to himself, he walked away. "Maybe a walk will clear my thoughts." He mumbled to himself.

Morning came slowly for each, Legolas spent his night, and early morning walking the woods of his home, silently, painstakingly considering his choices, and the consequences they each would bring. Emerging from the woods, he noticed the sun rising in the west, looking to his home, he noticed the men and women of Gondor gathered at the gate to the city. He stood in complete silence, before turning, and making his way deep into the woods again to come to grips with his decisions. He would let her go.


	19. Chapter 19 – A heart torn in two

Disclaimer: This will be probably the last chapter so soon after the other for a while. I've got to write a lot of stuff while they're in Gondor and such, and then send them home, and as I've been writing so slow lately, it will be a while. Anyway, I still don't own the characters you may recognize, but if someone wants to GIVE them to me, I'll be fine with it. I've always wanted to adopt an elf!

Chapter 19 – A heart torn in two

Laura rolled over and grumbled. Someone was knocking on the door. "Just one second Aragorn." She jumped out of bed, and pulled on her pajamas, grabbed her sack, shouldered it, and opened the door to not Aragorn, but Thranduil, father of the very elf she was running from, and King of Mirkwood. "Uh, your highness." Laura bowed to the king. He waved his hand indicating that was not necessary. "It saddens me to see you leaving our wood so soon lady Mell. I do hope our talk after your incident is not the reason." Laura looked shocked a moment, then smiled.

"Thank you, your highness, as it does me. No, our talk has nothing to do with my decision to leave, I just have no friends here, no family, I'm not even among my own kind here. I would feel more comfortable among men I think." She lied. The king nodded his understanding. "I'm sure my son will be sad to see you leave." Laura lowered her gaze, and suddenly found the floor very interesting. The king studied her intently before taking her chin in his hand, and making her face him. "It is Legolas you run from then? You love my son do you not?"

Laura feigned shocked, and shook her head no. "I'm sorry, your highness, I believe Aragorn awaits my presence outside." The king nodded. "Yes, I have offered to escort you outside, while he finds you a suitable mount." The king offered her his arm. "Shall we Milady?" She nodded and took the offered arm, and they made their way outside.

Laura was greeted with the cool morning air, and the sounds of morning birds singing. She loved this about middle earth, it was so beautiful, so natural, so unlike home. She breathed in the air, and she and the king made their way through the swarms of Gondor guards, to Aragorn who sat atop a horse, with his wife next to him, atop her own. Arwen smiled, and nodded to Laura, and Aragorn jumped down from his horse to greet her. "Lady, good morning." Laura smiled. "Good morning Aragorn, Arwen." "I trust you slept well?" Arwen asked. Laura shook her head. "Not at all I'm afraid. Travel jitters I guess."

"Or worries about a certain elf we all know?" Aragorn chimed in, and was greeted with a smack on the head with a glove from the lovely Arwen atop her horse. Laura laughed, and Aragorn winked. "I am sorry." Shaking her head Laura giggled. "It's quite alright Aragorn. Where is Buckley? I'm quite anxious to be leaving." Suddenly everyone's face turned to a worried expression, and Aragorn tried to lead Laura to her horse. She turned before he could drag her away, and noticed Legolas walking towards the group. Her face drained of all color, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Allowing Aragorn to lead her away, she held back tears that threatened to fall. 'Why did he have to show up now? I felt fine, prepared, I was ready go leave.' She thought to herself.

Aragorn lifted her up and placed her on the most gorgeous mare she had ever seen. It was snow white, with a small tan colored spot around it's left eye. Laura looked at Aragorn in confusion. "This is Maeloa Milady. She will be your horse for the trip to Gondor. I did not find Buckley a suitable travel horse." Laura nodded, still completely shocked at the sudden appearance of the elf prince. Aragorn led her horse over to where Arwen was discussing something with Legolas, and handed the reins off to Arwen. He walked around the horse, and took Legolas by the arm, roughly leading him away from the girls.

"Aragorn?" Legolas questioned curious about the sudden intrusion on he and Arwens conversation. "Just go Legolas, you shouldn't be here. It's hurting her." The elf stared back at the man. "You think it does not hurt me?" Aragorn shook his head. "Then why do you allow this to continue? Why have you treated her in such a manner? If there is a problem you should discuss it with her, not hide. Just go back to your business in the woods friend, she leaves for Gondor now." Legolas nodded his head in understanding. "I shall say goodbye to Arwen, and apologize for your rude interruption first." "Legolas!" But the elf had already begun walking towards the two conversing ladies.

"Arwen, lady, I am truly sorry for the interruption. Travel safe, and may the blessings of the valar be with you." Arwen smiled, and allowed him to take her hand which he kissed. "Thank you Legolas, I'm sad to be leaving, do come again to Gondor please?" Legolas smiled back, and nodded his head, then slowly walked away. "I can't believe he didn't even try to say goodbye to you Laura." Arwen whispered sadly.

Their travel started out through the thick dark woods of Mirkwood. The forest didn't bother Laura right away, the shock and anger at what had transpired before with Legolas had not yet worn off. She sat atop her mare, silently thinking, she felt horrible. She still didn't know what had happened with Legolas, he hadn't explained anything, then he just as much told her to leave, he didn't care if she stayed. But why wouldn't he at least explain why he was angry with her? She knew he was, he wouldn't have been so hostile towards her. She wondered why a short interaction with his friend Haldir would cause such a problem, when she so clearly held only distain for the elf.

She had only gone to check up on him, see what was wrong. He had no reason to act the way he had unless he had seen what had occurred between Haldir and herself. Any other would have appreciated her concern, and considered her a true friend, not only a lover, and would have trusted her enough to tell her what was on his mind. Laura sighed, and hung her head, slumping her shoulders, and tried to rest her torn, tormented mind. She would consult Arwen first chance she got, maybe when they stopped to rest.

Legolas had been trailing the party bound for Gondor all morning, and into the late afternoon. He was tired, but he couldn't yet let the girl out of his sight. He felt drawn to where she was still, it wouldn't go away, and he was just as confused as ever. He couldn't stop her, tell her exactly why he had told her he didn't care if she left, or what he had seen, nor explain what Arwen had let slip. He could not explain his reasoning for allowing her to go, for thinking that their relationship was perhaps not for the best afterall. Afterall, his father could accept a mortal woman in time, but a woman from another world? Another time? Nay, he had done the right thing in letting her go.

He couldn't bring himself to discuss such things with her, even though she was a human and things of that nature would be expected of one. He was an elf, and did not feel comfortable discussing that. He didn't actually think she would leave, she is human, in Middle Earth, and she only knew Mirkwood. He had assumed she would live out the rest of her days there, with him. Had assumed he would have time to apologize, discuss things, sort through his thoughts, and beg her forgivness, and even with the consequences he would love her till the day she died. But now he didn't have that chance, things had changed, and she was slowly, but surely walking out of his life forever. Aragorn had told him to leave her be, said he had hurt her, well, he couldn't.

Just after dark, the party stopped to set up camp, and rest. He watched Laura and Arwen sit off to a corner, while the men and other women set up camp, and built a fire. He edged his way closer to the two, hoping to catch of a bit of their conversation. "I told him that I had only come to check on him, but he seemed very angry with me, not even willing to listen to anything I had to say. Not that I had anything to say, I had absolutely no idea what was going on." She lied.

"Things seemed to be going fine with us, maybe even better then fine, I was really starting to love him Arwen. Then suddenly everything changed, at your farewell dinner, like something had happened, I had angered him or something."

"He said nothing? Nothing at all? What had happened at dinner between you two?"

"Nothing! That's the point, nothing happened. I came to the dining hall on my own, and he came in later and took a seat next to me. He was behaving strangely from the start."

"I'm sorry Laura, I don't know either, that seems very strange, especially for Legolas."

"Have you known him long?"

"Yes, I have, a little over a thousand years now I guess." Laura laughed.

"What? What do you laugh at?"

"Nothing, I almost forgot elves are immortal. What's it like? To know you could have lived forever, but gave that all up for love?"

Arwen sighed. "Wonderful."

Legolas's heart was now more confused than ever, in far more turmoil than he could have thought possible, he silently walked away from camp to rest himself. What Arwen had said to her question about giving up immortality for love, that was resounding in his head, and his heart. Could he do that? Would he do that?

He was an elven prince, he couldn't forsake his people for love could he? When she died, he would, and be useless to the people of Mirkwood. Who would rule then? His father would leave for the undying lands eventually. Everything was so simple before he had witnessed the scene with Haldir, and what Arwen had said. He knew he loved her, and was willing to do anything to be with her, and now he was questioning everything again, questioning his own heart.

Legolas rested for sometime, when his elven hearing detected something walking near the camp. He sat up, and slowly made his way towards the sound. Arwen and Aragorn were walking together in the woods, holding hands. He sighed, longing for the same closeness again for himself. Walking towards camp he noted that Laura was alone, and had settled herself farther away from the fire than the rest of the party. Silently creeping towards camp, he put a hand to her mouth to stifle screams if they came, and pulled her away from the camp.

"Shhh, shhh it is I." He assured her. "I mean no harm, I wish to talk now." He removed his hand from her mouth when she had stopped struggling against him, and he sat down against a tree near where they stood. "Now? You want to talk now Legolas? In case you haven't noticed, I was sleeping, and I am on my way to Gondor." Legolas sighed. "No Melamin I have noticed. I could not allow you to leave this way." Laura looked at Legolas slightly confused, but moved to sit next to him on the hard cold ground. "Laura?" "Yes Legolas?" Legolas turned and smiled at her, their eyes met, and for a moment Laura almost forgot what had happened between them. Legolas leaned forward, and placed his lips on Laura's in a soft sweet kiss which lasted but a moment, but left Laura dazed. Finally finding herself again she commanded. "Explain Legolas."

Legolas stood again, and he paced the land in front of Laura, as she sat and watched. After several minutes she coughed, then made to stand up. "No! Do not go." Laura looked up a bit confused, Legolas looked distraught, and fearful she would leave. "I wasn't, I'm only uncomfortable on this cold ground." Legolas held his hand out to her. "Come, we will go into camp to talk. Arwen, and Aragorn are out walking, and the rest sleep." Laura took his hand willingly, and he pulled her up. She dusted her pajama bottoms off, and fell into step with Legolas, as they made their way back to camp.

Laura sat down on her bedroll, and offered the place next to her on it to Legolas. He declined, preferring to pace the ground again. "Legolas? Please, say whatever you need to say, your pacing is making me nervous." Legolas took a deep breath, and sat down on the bedroll beside her. "Laura, what do you know of elf kind?" She looked at him, thought on the question a moment, and then asked "What? What do you mean?" Legolas sighed. "What do you know of my kind, our history, our ways, our lives, anything."

Laura thought again, and replied. "Well, I know you're clean beings, you're beautiful most, quite ethereal looking. You have cute pointy ears." She touched the tip of Legolas' ear, and he shuddered. "You're very strong, much more so than humans, you walk quietly, your footsteps not even making a sound, and you're immortal. I'm sure there's more, but my brain is mush tonight."

Legolas gave a sigh of relief. "Then you know of our immortality. You know of Arwen and Aragorn's situation as well?" Laura nodded. "Yes, I know of that. Why?" "Arwen loves Aragorn, he loves her, he shall die one day, and the loss of him, will kill her. That is what elves risk falling in love. If our love dies, we slowly die of heartbreak." Laura nodded again. "And? Are you going somewhere with this?" Legolas took a deep breath, and took Laura's hand in his. "I love you."

Laura smiled, and took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. "I know Legolas, and I love you as well, but I still don't understand what the fight was about." Suddenly Legolas heard a twig break behind him. Turning he saw Aragorn, and Arwen strolling back into camp, hand in hand. "Legolas, what are you doing here?" Aragorn asked sternly. Arwen shh'd him by gently squeezing his arm. "I have come in to speak with Laura, Aragorn. I hope you do not mind." Aragorn shook his head and mumbled. "Yeah, I think you were following us all day elf."

Legolas smiled and nodded to the king of Gondor. "Aye, I have been, I'd been considering coming in and talking to Laura all day, and only just found the courage." Aragorn shook his head, and he and Arwen went to their bedroll on the other end of the camp, and lay down. Legolas turned to Laura once more, and took a seat on the bedroll next to her.

"Several days ago I witnessed a moment between you and the marchwarden of Lothlorien Laura. Then at our picnic, I got information from a nameless source about your origins, where you come from. That is what it was about, and I could not bring myself to tell you what I had seen, nor ask an explanation." Laura smiled, and nodded. "Oh, that. Nothing Legolas, Haldir annoys me at best. There is nothing between us, he joys in baiting me, and teasing me." Legolas smiled, and took her hand. "Malamin, let us rest."

Laura shook her head, and pulled her hand back. "Wait, don't you want to know about where I come from?" Legolas only smiled and nodded. "I do, but now is not the time. I trust you will tell me when you are ready, and for you I am willing to await that time." Laura felt as though her heart would melt then and there. She flung herself into his arms, and hugged him tighter than she'd ever hugged anyone in her life.

Laura and Legolas sat together long into the night, both resting on her bedroll. Legolas sat with his back against a nearby tree, and Laura between his legs, leaned into him, head resting on his shoulder. Neither slept, both were utterly content just being in one another's company, a silent understanding and love passed between them. As the light of day slowly crept back into the dank forest, the resting party began to stir. Starting with Aragorn, they all rose to meet the day. Laura and Legolas, sat in silent contentment, staring on as the party bustled about the camp, putting away bedrolls, and putting out the remains of the fire.

Legolas tightened his embrace, pulling Laura in closer to him to warm her. Aragorn finished wrapping and packing he and Arwens bedrolls, and then silently made his way over to Legolas and Laura. Stooping down in front of Laura, he took her hand. "Will you still be joining us then today Milady?" Laura opened her mouth to answer, but Legolas spoke. "Aragorn, my friend. She does not like to be called Milady, and no. She will not be continuing on with your party today, she returns to Mirkwood with me. I shall not again let her stray from my sight."

Laura turned and looked at Legolas, studying his face, then slowly breaking from Legolas' arms, she stood next to Aragorn. "Legolas.." She began. He stood, shaking his head. "NO! Laura, you cannot leave now, do not go to Gondor, do not leave me." Laura looked into Legolas' eyes, finding panic, and fear in them, she took his hand. Shaking her head she spoke. "Legolas, shh, no. I only wish to go to Gondor, to see Gondor. I no longer wish to remain there. If ever I did at all. My heart is here in Mirkwood, but I long to see the white city." Legolas looked around at the Gondor party, then returned his gaze to Laura.

"Then I shall come with you, you shall not leave my sight again Melamin. My heart could not withstand the separation." Aragorn put a hand to Legolas' shoulder. "You know you are always welcome in my kingdom, Mellonamin. You as well Laura." He smiled at Laura, and walked away. "Legolas?" The elf's gaze left the back of his retreating friends, and found Laura's. "Yes Melamin?"

"How will you get to Gondor? You have no horse, will you share mine?" Legolas shook his head. "You are right, no, I do not think your mare could bare the both of us the entire journey."

"What will you do then?" Legolas thought a moment, then sighed. "I will be forced to return to Mirkwood" Before Legolas could finish his thought, Laura interrupted. "I do not wish to leave the group, nor do I wish to return to Mirkwood now, and the party would not wait for you to return."

Legolas shook his head. "No Laura, I will go alone. I would not wish to bring you back through the entire of Mirkwood forest again. You will continue on with the group, and I will catch up with you when I have retrieved my horse, I will bring Buckley as well, do not think I did not notice you left him behind"

Laura started laughing, and Legolas stared in confusion, he found nothing funny in what he had said. "Why do you laugh?" He inquired. "Oh, I was just thinking, 'so much for not letting me out of your sight again.'" Legolas laughed as well, and winked before saying. "Do you forget elves can see for great distances?" Laura grinned and launched herself into Legolas' arms. "Go now, and please Legolas, do not be gone long."

Legolas quickly left the camp, even forgetting to say goodbye to Aragorn. Laura stared in the direction he had gone for some time before Aragorn quietly took a seat next to her on the ground. "Where has Legolas gone? He did not say goodbye." Laura turned to face the man and smiled. "He will return Aragorn, he has only gone for his horse. He will catch up to us." Aragorn smiled, and placing a hand on her back for comfort, he stood. "We depart within the hour Laura. Eat, and pack your belongings with you horse." Laura nodded her understanding, and stood. She picked up her bedroll, and made her way over to where the horses were being kept.


	20. Chapter 20 – A Short Stay in Gondor, and...

Disclaimer: No "cliffies" as they call them this time. Just undying love, undying love is good, and it's good to end with it! Sigh, love. What is it anyway? I don't think it's real, and then I see it in people, and am forced to accept that it is. Love is just for those who are so free with their hearts, they're willing to risk them time, and time again in persuit of it. Well, I'm beginning to think I'm not one of those people, and never will be. I'm not willing to risk it time and time again, because ya know what? The majority of men are not worth risking it for. Even ones I've thought I loved were not willing to risk it for, so why bother? Ya know? There are those people who can go all for it, and in the end are rewarded, and then there are people like me. The type who end up cat ladies, though in my case, I'll end up the rat lady, and that's fine by me! PFFT, MEN!!!!!!

Chapter 20 – A Short Stay in Gondor, and Another Problem

The travelers soon broke camp, and were on their way to Gondor. All around the mood was light, as if they were all eagerly anticipating their return to Gondor. Laura could not understand that as she felt so at home in Mirkwood, and among the elves. And this she contemplated for much of the beginnings of her journey, that is until Legolas returned, and proved to be a fine distraction.

When he joined the party again Laura had been thinking particularly discouraging thoughts. What would her life have been in Gondor if Legolas had not intervened? She concluded that she truly did feel most at ease among elves, in their lands, rather than around humans, and that she would be most unhappy living only among humans again. Her dark thoughts were gladly interrupted by a shout of Laura's name.

She turned on her horse, to face the sound, as did most of the party to find Legolas riding swiftly on their trail. Grinning Laura squealed with delight, and climbed down from her horses back, and sprinted towards him. Grinning as well Legolas pulled back on Buckley's reins, causing the horse to stop, and leapt to the ground to await Laura, arms open to embrace her.

Overcome with joy at his return, and full of energy and excitement, Laura was positively giddy as she slammed into Legolas at full speed, causing both to fall to the ground hard. Laughter may have been heard by both if they had been listening, but they only had ears for each other, only heard the steady, swift beat of their own hearts.

Lying on top of the shocked elf, Laura couldn't help herself as she placed a soft kiss upon his nose, much to his amusement, and confusion. "Took you long enough." She managed between deep breaths. Legolas only smiled, and rolled her off of him so he could stand.

"I have never experienced such a greeting before liramir." He said offering her his hand to stand.

"Learn to expect the unexpected when I'm around legomothman." Laura replied with a grin.

"What have you called me?" Legolas asked confused by the unknown word.

Laura shrugged her shoulders, and proceeded to brush the dirt and leaves from her clothes. "I don't know, I made it up. I had no idea what liramir meant so I wanted to confuse you as well." Legolas let out a warm laugh, and took her hand, as well as Buckley's reins.

He walked her back to where she had left her horse, and then handed Buckley's reins off to her. "Your horse my lady." He said with a bow that caused Laura to giggle. He then helped her to mount Buckley, before jumping onto the horse she had been riding. When both were settled they turned their attention to find the entire party staring at them with amused grins on their faces.

The journey to Gondor was slow for the company, but riding beside one another, it passed swiftly for Laura, and Legolas. He however found the nights hardest to endure. Lying out in the open fields, darkness surrounding them, and the stars shining brightly above, with Laura curled in close to him for warmth. On these times he too cursed many a thing, and person.

When they finally reached Gondor, Laura was stunned into silence by the beauty and enormity of the white city. Their first day there was spent in relative silence, as they lay in one another's arms, allowing Laura time to recover from the long journey.

When the time came that Laura was only weary of laying in their room the entire day, only bored the two began to venture out. Their fourth day was spent in the kings company, paying respect to Gondor, the king, and thanking Aragorn formally for their welcome in the great city. They were also given leave to stay for a time, the length of their own wishes in Gondor.

Laura found these formalities to be nearly as tedious as the rest in their room had proven. She wanted to explore, see the white city, and it's people. Prove to herself that she truly felt most comfortable among elves.

Growing annoyed when four hours later, and seven, long conversations about the war has passed without the two even seeming to grow tired of the topic, Laura decided it was time for her to go. She would sneak out. As the two sat on a small terrace outside Aragorn's study, Laura stood and as silently as a human could manage, slipped out of the study.

She shook her head in annoyance, for she knew that if Legolas had paid any attention, he would have noticed her slipping away, and she was even more annoyed that he had not even sensed she had gone, or paid attention to her for the last four hours. She felt neglected. He was completely relaxed here, in Gondor with Aragorn, and his attention was completely focused on him.

She mused silently as she went that she could have been jealous had Aragorn been a female, or Legolas liked boys in that way. Strolling down a long corridor, and out two heavy doors, Laura found herself once again under the clear blue sky. A flock of large grey birds passed overhead, and Laura found herself drifting, recalling a past best forgotten for many a reason.

Insert doodily doo sound from Wayne's World here to indicate beginning of dream sequence

"Here Laura, come here baby." A man requested, in a soft loving voice within an odd unfocused image, that slowly began to clear object by object. A little blurred figure ran a bit unsteadily into the waiting arms of a tall figure standing by a small pond.

Ducks quacked loudly nearby in the background as they swam in the pond. As the tall figure came into focus, her father appeared. His face held a touch of sadness, and a large bruise encircled one eye. Laura gasped, she'd nearly forgotten that she would often awake to find her father bruised and sore in the mornings when she and her father were still together.

Why was she suddenly remembering this? What significance did it hold, and what purpose? Other than to bring that old familiar sting of pain and guilt back into her heart.

The image began to blur, and fade again, first the sky fell to blue speckled shapeless nothing, and then trees, and the lake joined it. Everything faded until all that remained in focus was the figure of her father holding her as she giggled happily, throwing bread into the unfocused pond, for unfocused silent ducks.

Insert doodily doo sound from Wayne's World here to indicate end of dream sequence

Laura shook her head as the image faded, willing it to return, relishing in the feelings it brought back to her. Innocence, youthfulness, and a carefree happiness she had not known in a long time, and with a gasp realized she now felt every day with Legolas.

She smiled as the feeling rushed through, and over her as she thought of him. Suddenly Laura felt the overwhelming need urge, and need to be near him, bored of not. She turned from where she stood in the courtyard, unheeding of the tall figure who watched nearby, a dark malevolent glare in his eye, and she forced her way through the two heavy doors again.

She could hardly contain her joy as she rushed back, practically skipping down the empty corridor she had come from only moments ago. She was devising a plan in her head to pull Legolas from his "meeting" with Aragorn when a hand slipped around her waist, spinning her around quickly, and hard into the wall.

She managed to let out a loud scream of fright seconds before she hit the stone wall at great force, knocking her head against it. The figure that stood before her let out and angry growl before he released her from his grasp, allowing her to slide to the floor. The dark figure then kicked her once in the stomach before running down the hall.

Laura crouched on the hard floor in confusion, and pain. One hand clutched at her stomach where one blow had been taken, and the other went to where she had taken another. She found with horror her head to be wet, and sticky.

Bringing her hand back, she let out a strangled cry at the sight of blood, and just as Legolas and Aragorn finally rushed down the hall finding her, collapsed into Legolas' waiting arms. Darkness clouded her vision, and the last thing she saw or heard was Legolas.

Legolas held Laura in his arms as Aragorn quickly ran down the long corridor in search of what obviously was an attacker. "Laura" The elf whispered repeatedly near her ear, as he rocked her lifeless body back and forth in distress.

Aragorn returned in a matter of minutes frowning. "I have found nothing in the halls. They are empty, abandoned." The king then knelt beside Legolas, and Laura on the floor and put a hand to the back of her head where she was wounded, wincing as if in pain, as he removed it.

"She had an injury to the back of her head." He said as he looked to his hand, finding it bloodied.

"She must see a healer." Legolas whispered as he gathered her limp body in his arms, and stood. Aragorn nodded, and started off down the way they had come from. He burst in a door marked healer moments later, and called out a name.

Legolas began to wonder to himself if perhaps he had made the right decision. Could he cope with being bound to a mortal? She seemed to be injured so often, that she seemed almost accident prone. A short stout man rushed in then at Aragorn's shout with a look of worry upon his chubby, naturally red face.

He seemed to jump slightly at the sight of an elf there in his healing quarters. Legolas sighed sadly, thinking that it could have been an amusing sight if he were not filled with concern for Laura, and worry for the future.

Aragorn motioned to Laura, and Legolas at the questioning look the healer gave him. The healer then asked Legolas to ser her on a nearby bed. Doing as he was asked, Legolas then went to stand beside Aragorn.

"What happened?" The healer questioned Legolas, and nodded to Aragorn in respect.

Aragorn answered the question while Legolas remained silent. "We heard her scream, and then rushed through the halls to find her alone, and unconscious on the floor." The healer nodded, and went about inspecting the injury on her head.

After a time he stood from the small stool he'd found, and set about fetching supplies for cleaning her head. Later when he had returned, and cleaned it, he stood again, turning to address Aragorn.

"The injury on the surface appears minor. I know it may have caused concern with as much blood as it was covered in. It all comes from but a tiny gash in the base of her skull. What worries me is that it appears she has taken a severe blow to her head as there seems to be large bruises developing on her back, and shoulders. She may not wake for some time, if she does at all. I have found head injuries to often be fatal after the initial blow. I would like to keep her here for some time to observe her."

When Legolas and Aragorn left the healers room, after a near battle, and a solemn promise from the healer to call when Laura awoke, Legolas was furious. Furious with himself, with her attacker, and with her for sneaking away. "I should never have allowed her to leave Mirkwood, I should have known she had gone! I let myself grown far too relaxed Aragorn. I am taking her back home with me the moment she wakes!"

Then Legolas began rushing down the hall with Aragorn behind him worried for his friend, and the safety of his people. An angry elf is a problem. "Legolas!" He shouted after him. "Where are you going?" Legolas came to a sudden stop, spotting the bit of blood that was left on the wall.

Aragorn skidded to a halt besides Legolas a moment later. Panting, he bent over, resting his hands on his knees. "I am growing too old to be chasing after an elf quite so often old friend." Aragorn struggled out through gasps of breath. Legolas gave a slight smirk, but went about inspecting the area that Laura's attack had taken place at.

There was the blood stain, and a small previously overlooked dagger on the floor, the other side of the hall. Picking it up, Legolas handed it off to Aragorn. "Do you know this blade Aragorn?" Aragorn took the blade from the elf with a frown. "I do, it belongs to a long time friend, and advisor. He cannot be the one Legolas, he would never."

Legolas grew angry, and snatched the blade from the king. "Let us go to him, we will learn more then." Aragorn frowned, and shook his head sadly. He hated to go against his friends wishes, but he knew he was upset at the moment, and that would not help matters.

"Nay, I would not question him Legolas, not now. Let us wait for Laura to awaken so we may learn from her what has happened." Legolas grew angrier then, and his deep blue eyes turned nearly black before Aragorn's eyes.

"You would not question him? Why? What if Laura does NOT waken? You would give him the opportunity to escape? To run away?" Aragorn put his hands up in an effort to get Legolas to lower his voice.

"No Legolas, I would not. I am loyal to my friends, this you know, but I am also king of these lands, and it is to me the safety of all of my people falls. I would not put them in danger. If I thought there were the smallest chance that it was he who injured Laura, I would send my guards immediately.

"He has only recently lost his family Legolas, his entire world. I do not think it is in him now, nor was it ever to harm another living thing. Trust my judgment as you once did. Laura will be safe, and will have the best care I can offer her here."

Legolas was somewhat satisfied at Aragorn's words, and decided that it would be best to wait for Laura to wake, and then see if she could recall her attack, and most importantly her attacker. So the two went together then to Aragorn's study to continue their conversation that had earlier been interrupted by Laura's scream, and to await the call from the healer that Laura had awaken.

Legolas took the wait hard, and fidgeted, deep in thought, and could not follow the conversation Aragorn seemed to be having with himself. Aragorn noticed this, and decided to allow the elf to sit the time out in silent thought, and work until the call came.

Several hours later, the healers young apprentice knocked on the door to the kings study saying that she had woken only moments ago. The healer had begged, and told the young boy he would be dismissed if he told the elf that Laura had been awake for an entire hour.

Before Aragorn had even had the chance to thank the young boy and dismiss him, Legolas had rushed past him, and out the door. Aragorn decided he would walk slowly to the healers room, and give them some time alone. Or as he then thought with a chuckle, spare himself the sight of the lovesick couples reunion.

Legolas skidded to a stop in front of the door to the healers rooms, and opened the door to a happy sight. Laura lay awake in the bed he had lay her upon hours earlier. The healer stood frustrated before her, hands resting on her shoulders as she complained that she was fine, and could get out of bed.

Legolas' worried face brightened immediately, and he entered the room closing the door behind him. The action caused both the healer, and Laura to turn as the sound. The healer removed his hands from Laura's shoulders, and threw his arms up in defeat as he stalked out of the room to his own quarters.

When Legolas turned to Laura, she no longer lay flat on the bed, and was sitting upright facing Legolas. A radiant smile graced her face, causing Legolas' heart to flutter within his chest. In that moment neither hid their emotions, nor their love for one another, and Legolas was in the next moment unconsciously walking to her, and then sitting on the bed beside Laura cradling her in his arms as he murmured an elvish oath of undying love for her.


	21. Chapter 21 – More dreams? You’ve got to ...

Disclaimer: Don't own him, right? Haldir: "Of course you do not, but you could own me if you wanted to." Uh, Haldir? Haldir: "Yes?" Maybe you shouldn't be dressed in a black suit while dancing to "Do You Love Me" when you say something like that. It just makes me laugh, you look like one of the men in black, and dancing is just wrong! Why are you wearing a suit? Haldir: "I have been told that a pink tutu is not appropriate for males of your species. I wished to impress our wonderfully talanted, sweet writer." Uh, Hal, you're not going to get the girl, don't start. But ya know what? If you try on some black leather pants with those really hot studs all over, then you'll get this girl.

Chapter 21 – More dreams? You've got to be kidding me.

"We depart for Mirkwood immediately." Legolas commanded several minutes later when the touching moment had passed, and only silence followed for some time. Laura's head shot up from where it had previously lay on his chest contentedly. She turned and looked at him, her face a mixture of confusion, annoyance, and amusement. "Excuse me?"

Legolas frowned at the way she looked at him, and took her hand in his. "I would tke you back immediately, to keep you safe. Someone here has attacked you, and may yet again try to cause you harm. You would be safe in Mirkwood Laura." Laura smiled at his concern, and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "I'll be fine Legolas, I do not wish to leave so soon. I…" Before she could finish her thought, Legolas has held a hand up to silence her. "Nay, we return immediately Laura, do not fight me on this."

Laura sat up, and glared at Legolas. "Sorry? Are you trying to tell me what to do?" She asked the elf angrily. Legolas frowned as she pulled away from his arms, and sat on the edge of the bed, twisted around to continue glaring at him. "Laura, the king and I have spoken, and have decided it would be best you left for your own safety." Legolas lied, but he knew otherwise she would never listen. If Aragorn, the king of Gondor thought she should leave, then he may stand a chance of getting her back to Mirkwood, and remain in one piece.

Laura frowned. The king thought she should go? "Aragorn thinks I should leave? Will I be allowed to return again?" Legolas cringed at the frown that formed on her face. He could see she was hurt Aragorn would want her to leave so soon. Legolas smiled, and nodded taking her hand in his again. "You may return when he has learned more of your attack, and attacker." Laura sighed, and nodded her resignation. Legolas cheered inwardly, he had won a battle, albiet with a lie, but he had bettered Laura for once.

The following morning Laura, and Legolas stood at the gates to Gondor, both atop the horses they had come to Gondor upon. Legolas was speaking silently with Aragorn, who looked strangely concerned, and Laura spoke sadly with Arwen. "I'm terribly sorry to be leaving so soon Arwen. I had hoped to spend some time in this beautiful city, and with you." Arwen smiled, and took Laura's hand. "I am sad to see you go my friend. I trust you will return again some day." Laura nodded sadly. "Yes, Legolas has said we can return again."

With their goodbyes said, Legolas, and Laura waved goodbye to a sad looking Arwen, and a confused, slightly annoyed looking Aragorn. Laura frowned when she saw Aragorn's face as they rode away, but decided he was merely sad to see his friend leaving so soon. Sighing, she turned to the road ahead, and turning to Legolas grinned. "Race ya home!" She laughed, and urged Buckley on at a run.

Legolas' heart jumped in his chest when she'd used to word home, and with a wide smile, urged his own horse after her. The pair rode until the horses began to grow tired of the run, and were then content to ride side by side at a walk for the rest of the day. When night finally came upon them, the pair stopped and made camp under a lone tree.

Together the two gathered wood and built a small fire for warmth. They ate the food they had packed in silence and when they finished Legolas unrolled their bedrolls and placed them together. They lay down then side by side staring up at the dark endless sky alight with all the tiny spots of light they came from the stars.

After a time Laura began to suspect that Legolas had fallen asleep. His breathing became deeper, and his eyes were shut. This worried her so she began to get up from the bedroll. A hand reached up out then to wrap itself around Laura's wrist. She looked down to find Legolas was looking up at her questioningly.

"I thought you were asleep." She began in answer to the unspoken question. "I was going to stand watch or something."

Legolas shook his head, and tugged downwards on her wrist indicating she should lie back down. "I was not asleep, nor shall I sleep until we have reached safety." Laura frowned, and lay back down beside him.

"You're not going to sleep at all?" Legolas pulled her into his arms, and she lay her head on his chest.

"Nay, I will take rest when we have reached Lothlorien."

Laura visibly tensed at the mention of the home of that insufferable elf. "We are going to Lothlorien?"

Legolas frowned as suddenly his own mind held the very same thought that ran through Laura's at the moment. One word – a name: Haldir.

"We will only take rest for a short time on the border. It is well protected." Laura frowned, and snuggled in closer to Legolas to chase away the new unbidden, and unwelcome thoughts concerning that arrogant elf.

Legolas was warm, gentle, kind, and sweet. He is also a strong, and handsome warrior. She considdered herself lucky to have his love. Haldir is nothing more than an arrogant, self-assured, tall, strong, equally handsome warrior who puts his life on the line daily to protect the people, and home he loves.

His lips soft, and gentle, yet demanding. His tongue delishously sweet. Laura's cheeks reddened as she tried in vain to push the thought of his kisses out of her mind. The thought of his big strong hands, hands of a warrior, and what they could do to her should she welcome it.

Would she welcome it? She loved Legolas right? RIGHT? Needless to say she dreaded drawing closer to Lothlorien, and the elf that now plagued her thoughts. Soon enough though her unwanted thoughts were chased awa by the blissful unawareness, and unknowing of sleep.

Insert doodily doo sound from Wayne's World here to indicate begining of dream sequence

"Laura." A musical voice caused Laura to stop her carefree running through the most beautiful woods she could ever have imagined.

Golden leaves fell from the sky all around her. White tree trunks stretched towards the clear blue sky. The air that surrounded her, embraced her was crisp and cool. She however felt neither cold, nor warm, it was pleasant, almost perfect. She felt at peace in this new unfamiliar place, she felt happy.

"Laura," again the voice called out to her.

Warrily she answered the call. "Yes?"

Silence for a time, but then as if it was on the very wind itself, the voice again sounded in her head.

"I have seen your coming Laura. Not only your coming to Middle Earth, to Arda, but your coming to my woods that you now stand in. You feel joy here Laura as this place may be your chosen path, your home. I have seen your choices. Seen what you face before you. You will come to us ten days hence, you will be greatly wearied but you must make a choice then and only then.

"One path, the path you would take in leaving my woods takes you into great peril, and requires much of you. Sacrifice, hardship, and great heartache. The path you would travel with the young prince. The other I see lies in the Golden Wood. You would live out your days in peace, and bliss. You would find great happiness and joy here. I see a wonderful future, a family, and children that would love you greatly.

"That path you would take with my Marchwarden. You have already met him, and I assure you he is not as hard as you may think. He has a good heart, and would love you with every breath he takes. I look to your coming."

Insert doodily doo sound from Wayne's World here to indicate end of dream sequence

Laura woke with a start and found it was daylight around her, and that Legolas no longer lay beside her, but stood by the horses readying them for the journey. She whispered his name causing him to turn. He found her awake, and it caused him to smile. He also whispered her name. She frowned then. "Legolas, who is Galadriel?"


	22. Chapter 22 – Two Paths For One Heart

Disclaimer: Sigh, this was a fun chapter. I'm getting too serious, I was  
having fun with the entertaining funny stuff. But I guess love isn't always  
fun eh? shrug Well I still don't own the elves, but I did have a bit of  
fun with our new friend Haldir the other day. He was wearing this uh  
coconut, leaf concoction. I didn't get it really, and I wondered how he  
er..hid everything so I did a little exploring. He did not mind one bit. If  
you ever see an elf walking around in a couple coconuts, and a pot leaf,  
jump him! IMMEDIATELY. Anyway I'm off to watch the elf dance... I'm taking  
bets on how long it takes to expose something.

Chapter 22 - Two Paths For One Heart

"Galadriel, she is the lady of Lothlorien." Legolas answered with a smile, as he walked  
over to where she lay on the bedroll. He reached his hand out to her, which  
she took and helped her to stand. Laura's mind was full of questions, and  
she wasn't sure she should ask them. What would she tell him if he were to  
ask the reason for these questions? 'Oh, the lady told me I need to chose an  
elf to stay with and Haldir is the other choice.'

No, she could not tell him such a thing. He had already seen her kiss, or  
rather being kissed by the elf before. He didn't need to hear about her new  
found doubts, and rather private thoughts regarding Haldir. She would have  
to work these questions out in her own mind, and quickly. They would reach  
Lothlorien, and her fork in the road in ten days.

Legolas offered her breakfast, which she declined, her thoughts too  
confusing and jumbled to be hungry. He then packed the remainder of their  
things on the horses, and they were off. Travel was swift, and boring as  
Laura already knew. She would rather have stayed in Gondor, would rather be  
talking to Arwen, or exploring the labyrinth like passageways, and halls of  
Minas Tirith.

The long days of travel passed slowly, and mostly in silence. Legolas began  
to wonder if Laura was growing tired, so they would make camp earlier each  
night. Still however her state did not change, and she withdrew into her  
head more and more. On the fifth night of their travels, Laura lay asleep on  
her bedroll, while Legolas sat away from her by the small fire he had built.

He looked on Laura with concern as she thrashed about in her sleep, moaning,  
and crying. He stood from the small rock he'd been sitting upon, and was  
crossing to wake her when she bolted upright with an ear piercing scream. He  
rushed to her side, and knelt. Taking her hand, he observed how her chest  
rose and fell quickly in fright.

He took her into his arms, and rubbed her back soothingly. He whispered into  
her ear words that she did not understand, but comforted her just the same.  
Soon her breathing returned to normal, and he felt she had fallen into sleep  
once more. He gently lay her back onto her bedroll, and lay on his own  
beside her. His presence was a comfort for her, and she did not dream again  
that night.

When the ninth day approached its end and darkness had fallen without the  
two stopping to rest Laura grew angry. She didn't want to go to Lothlorien,  
and she didn't wish to get there any faster than they should. She was about to  
complain that he was pushing the horses too hard when ahead of them she  
spotted what she knew to be the darkness of a forest.

Tall trees stood in front of them and Laura felt as though she were suddenly  
torn in two. As if her heart longed for this place as strongly as it longed  
for the elf beside her. Suddenly she noticed Legolas was pulling his horse  
to a stop. She looked back questioningly. "Legolas? What is it?"

Legolas looked at her with a sad smile and pushed his horse forward to stand  
near by her own horses side. "Those are the first words you have spoken to  
me in days. That that lay ahead is Lothlorien, the Golden Wood. We rest here  
until morning. We will approach the border in day light. We will then spend  
the day there in rest, and peace."

Laura closed her eyes and laughed. "Sorry Legolas, I've had a lot to think  
about these last days of our journey. I love you." His smile brightened  
immediately and he reached a hand over to caress her cheek. "And I you."

The two camped not far from the Southern border of Lothlorien, and lay or  
rest in peace all night. Laura found her heart at ease and she felt nothing but  
comfort in Legolas' arms. When morning came Legolas made his way  
to the woods alone to warn of their coming and ensure Laura's safety.

He was met by three elves known to him though he felt others lay in hiding  
above them. The three to drop effortlessly to the forest floor were  
brothers. Haldir the Marchwarden, Rumil, and Orophin his brothers. The four  
exchanged warm greetings and Legolas told them he traveled with another and  
they wished to take refuge in the Golden Wood for the day, and night.

Haldir told Legolas their kin from the North would always be welcome in the  
wood, but asked who it was he travels with. As Legolas now walked back to  
where he'd left Laura and the horses he thought he did not like the way  
Haldir grinned when Legolas told him that it was Laura he traveled with.

Laura stood and greeted Legolas upon his return to camp. She had already  
packed everything they'd removed for camp and was ready to move on. Each  
took the reins to a horse and set off on foot for the trees. Laura's heart  
felt lighter, and freer with each step she took towards the woods she had  
feared reaching for so many days.

Legolas however felt an unexplained feeling of unease. He felt as though he  
was running into a trap rather than into the most peaceful, wonderful forest  
in all of Middle Earth.

"Welcome Lady Laura to the Golden Wood, my beloved home. Fair Lothlorien."  
They heard his voice before they saw him, jumping effortlessly again from  
the trees, and landing directly before them.

Laura's heart fluttered within her chest, and the butterflies that had lay  
in hibernation for most of her life woke now in full force. He was  
beautiful, breathtaking, a piece of real, breathing art. He wore a grey and  
black tunic made to blend into his surroundings, and she noticed his sword  
at his side. She let the joke on the edge of her lips pass, as her eyes  
roamed over this elf.

The three stood in silence for some time and at one point Haldir shut his  
eyes as if he were listening to some unseen, and unheard voice. When he  
opened his eyes again his face held a warm smile. "Come, I will show you to  
your talan that you may take your rest in. Later you will be shown to the  
bathing area as well if that is your wish." Legolas nodded, and placed a  
possessive hand on Laura's back.

Both followed closely behind Haldir. Laura had placed an arm around Legolas'  
waist while his hand remained firmly on Laura's back. Soon Haldir stopped  
under a tree that looked very much like the others. The only difference  
being that when Haldir put his hand to it, a white rope appeared as if from  
no where and Laura followed it's length seeing that it ran the entire length  
of the tree.

This he presented to Legolas. Reluctantly removing his hand from Laura's  
back he ran up the long rope until he disappeared between branches, and  
leaves. A whistle was then heard and Haldir took the rope again, and handed  
it off to Laura. She looked from the rope to the trees where Legolas had  
disappeared, then to Haldir, panic on her face. "My Lady?" Haldir  
questioned, concern in the tone of his voice.

Laura tried to speak but all she could manage was a squeak. "Do you need  
assistance in ascending?" Laura shook her head no furiously, and managed to  
squeak out one word. 'high' before she ran from the woods and back to where  
they had entered the wood. Legolas cursed silently as he jumped from the  
trees much the way Haldir had, only landing slightly less effortlessly at  
the bottom.

"Where had she gone?" He asked Haldir.

"She had run back to the border. It would appear she dislikes heights."

With a quick glare aimed at the other elf, Legolas had run off in search of  
Laura leaving an amused Haldir behind. He muttered a 'humans' under his  
breath, and set off after them.

"Laura." Legolas found her standing on the edge of the border, arms wrapped  
tightly around her shoulders.

"Laura? What is it?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her back.

She gave a short uncomfortable laugh and turned to Legolas. He could see her  
cheeks grew red as she began to speak.

"Err, well you see, I'm uhh slightly afraid of heights, and well those  
trees, they are tall."

Legolas offered her a sympathetic smile but Laura saw the amusement in his  
eyes. He then pulled her into his arms for a comforting hug.

"Come,"

They heard a voice behind them, and Laura tore herself from Legolas' arms.  
Both looked and found Haldir standing impatiently near.

"I will take you to a place you may rest and the ground."

Legolas noted with annoyance that Laura smiled a little too gratefully at  
Haldir before walking over to his side, and pulling him into a hug. Legolas  
also noted the satisfied grin on Haldir's face as she did this. Legolas  
could not help the scowl that he sent to Haldir then.

Haldir led the two deeper into the wood until they came to a large pond with  
a waterfall flowing freely down from a rocky cliff side.

"This is where you may take your rest and bathe. It is far enough from the  
borders to be safe and." He paused for a moment, and looked Laura in the  
eye. "private. You know where to find the borders should you need me."

Legolas nodded his thanks while Laura took to staring at Haldir again. His  
eyes seemed to shine in a new beautiful way while he was here among the  
trees, in his beloved home. She thought Legolas' blue eyes were beautiful,  
and they are, but Haldir's were a sort of hauntingly beautiful ice blue she'd  
never seen before. She was mesmerized by their beauty.

Before she knew what she was doing she had left Legolas' side, and was  
rushing after a retreating Haldir.

"Wait Haldir!" She called after him. "May I speak with you a moment in  
private?"

Legolas who had taken several steps in pursuit stopped immediately with a  
frown upon hearing the word private. Haldir stopped his retreat and turned  
to await her at his side.

"You may my lady, come." Turning Laura waved to Legolas and taking Haldir's  
arm they walked.

"Let me know when we're out of earshot of pretty boy back there will you?"

Haldir turned and looked at Laura as if she had grown an extra head, and  
Laura sighed. "Inform me if you will when we have walked far enough from  
Legolas so we may speak and he will not hear."

Haldir nodded, and turned from the path they walked on and took her into a  
small clearing completely surrounded by tall bushes. He turned to her once  
they had reached the middle, and with a warm smile, reached out and pulled  
a green leaf from Laura's hair.

"You may speak, this clearing is protected from those outside it in both  
sight, and sound." Laura took a deep breath, and taking his hand in her own  
began with difficulty.

"Haldir I. well I had a dream several nights ago. I was running through a  
beautiful golden wood and I remember feeling free and happy. Such as I have  
never felt before in my life. But then a musical voice began speaking to me  
as if it were on the cool wind that swept through my hair, and past me.

"The voice said I was bound for her home, she never said the name of the  
wood. However when I awoke, I knew her, the voice who had spoken to me  
belonged to Galadriel. I asked Legolas who she was and he told me she was  
the lady of Lothlorien." Laura stopped speaking then as fear of the choice  
she must make once again took hold.

She began to fidget with his hand that she held, and shifted rapidly from  
foot to foot. Haldir sensed her nervousness.

"It is not unheard of for my lady to speak to distant travelers bound for  
our woods. Is there more to this dream?"

Laura looked down to their clasped hands and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Go on then." Laura looked up into his eyes and found warmth, and comfort in  
them so she began again.

"She told me that here in these woods I would have to come to a difficult  
decision. She said here I would have to choose my path, that one would be  
full of love and happiness, and the other danger but that path goes with  
Legolas whom I love, while the other is here in these woods with."

She paused again unsure if she should tell him when he spoke.

"With me." It was said in a whisper.

Laura gasped and released Haldir's hand.

"How did you know?!" He smiled.

"Galadriel has shown me in her mirror my lady. That is where she has learned  
of it herself. I have seen what may be should you choose this path. I  
welcome you into my heart if that is what you wish."

Laura was shocked that two immortal elves would allow her into their lives.  
"You should not be so free with your heart Haldir. You know I am mortal, and  
will die do you not?"

A look crossed Haldir's face that Laura though to be anger, but when he  
spoke again he spoke calmly and warmly.

"My lady, elves do not give of their hearts and selves lightly. I know the  
risks and yet I have seen the joy this can bring for both you and I. You are  
indeed mortal but has Legolas also not given you his heart freely? I do not  
doubt my lady, and her foresight. I do not doubt what can be, and I will not  
doubt my heart. I do not doubt Legolas's heart and as he thinks highly of  
you says much of you." Laura laughed.

"I'm not all that great, I think he just likes playing the hero, and I need  
to be rescued quite often." Haldir smiled.

"If you worry I will not grow to love you as Legolas has, spend the day with  
me. Let me see the real you, as well as allow you to see the real me."

Laura frowned, and looked back the way they had come. "Legolas?"

Haldir took Laura's hand back in his and lifted it to his lips where he lay  
a feather light kiss on her knuckles.

"I will return you to Legolas if that is what you wish." She turned back to  
him with tears in her eyes.

"I feel torn in two Haldir. I love him, I love Legolas. I do not wish to  
hurt him but do I not owe it to myself as well as you to explore this other  
path?"

Haldir nodded. "As well as to Legolas Laura."

The tears in her eyes fell freely now, and Haldir's free hand wiped them  
away as they fell.

"I will tell him the truth, and I will spent the little time I have here  
with you." Haldir grinned, and pulled Laura into a hug.

She laughed, and wiped at her face. "I was beginning to suspect elves did  
not hug one another."


	23. Chapter 23 – Confusion, Confessions and...

Disclaimer: So I think my disclaimers have sort of become personal rants, and this one will be no different! It's fun to get stuff out that I've been holding in and knowing the people who read it have no clue who I am, and do not care. They don't judge me because they don't know me well enough to judge me, and if they do, I don't care! I don't know you either so :-P Pfft, I don't own anyone, and I make no claim to! I don't even own that elf that's dancing around in tights, with a rose in his mouth. Yesterday I had to bathe my rat Will(Yes, named after the pirate) for like a half an hour in warm water because he's got this horrible abcsess type thing. It's horribly gross, and smells like infection. I'm dreading the day it pops, cause all this puss is going to ooze out. Did you all want to hear that? Good, I thought so! RATS RULE! Thanks again to my absolutely lovely, fast beta type lady! hugs to Flara

Chapter 23 - Confusion, Confessions and Choices

Legolas sat quietly by the waters edge. A beautiful serene scene but his  
mind and heart were in turmoil. Laura had been behaving strangely since the  
first night out from Gondor when she'd awoke from a bad dream. Now she had  
disappeared with an elf she had previously appeared to dislike. So  
consumed by his thoughts and worries he was unaware when Laura returned  
alone to the small lake.

He jumped from his sitting position on the ground when Laura lay a hand on  
his shoulder. His look of shock changed immediately to one of relief and  
happiness upon seeing her face. He smiled and bowed to her in greeting. His  
relief was short lived however when he noticed she appeared distraught.

"Laura?" He asked moments before she rushed into his arms, wrapping her arms  
around him and sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

Legolas stroked her hair and whispered into her ear in confused comforting  
tones until she finally came up for air with a red, runny nose and bloodshot  
eyes.

"What is it my love?" Legolas asked in concern.

She gave him a weak smile, and her tears began to fall faster. She sniffled  
while wiping at her tears.

"Legolas," she whimpered causing his heart to constrict in worry. "I'm  
sorry, I shouldn't have kept this from you. I had a dream several nights  
ago. I was told I could have a wonderful life here in Lothlorien with, with  
Haldir. I was told I could make a good life with him, and that he would love  
me dearly.

"But I was also told that if I stayed with you I would be in danger. I don't  
know what to do. I would like to spend the day with Haldir. I love you  
Legolas, and you know that I don't want to hurt you but I have to see what I  
could feel for Haldir. I have to give that path a chance. Galadriel would  
not have told me to make the choice if I would not be happy with him."

Legolas stood in shocked silence. Laura began to feel uncomfortable under  
his gaze as the minutes passed and Legolas had not spoken.

"Legolas, please I have to do this." She pleaded.

"I have to do this for myself, Haldir, as well as for you. What if he is the  
one? The man, I mean the elf I am meant to be with. I've always  
believed strongly  
in fate, and I know I must explore this other path. That does not mean I  
love you any less."

Still he stared, still he stood silently. Laura felt as though his heart were  
breaking from the hurt she was causing Legolas.

"Please understand Legolas." She whispered, eyes downcast, no longer able to  
endure his gaze.

The next thing she knew was arms wrapping tightly around her in a hug like  
she'd never received before. It was full of love and desperation. Laura  
cried again, her loud cries muffled by Legolas' lips on hers. When the kiss  
broke Laura was panting for breath as the tears still fell freely. Legolas  
placed both hands on her face, and turned her gaze up to meet his own again.

"I love you Laura," She opened her mouth to speak but he placed two fingers  
over her lips.

"I love you and it would break my heart, and shatter my soul should you  
choose Haldir. But I trust in you, trust in our love for you to make the  
right choice. Go and be with Haldir today. Tomorrow you will return  
to me and we will live out our lives happily."

Neither noticed Legolas had not removed his fingers from her lips, and had  
been softly running his fingers over them. They both stood silently, eyes  
locked in love, and pain.

A loud cough interrupted them. Legolas turned Laura to face a waiting  
Haldir.

"Forgive me, you were away longer than you told me you would be."

Laura gave him a weak smile, and turned to say goodbye to Legolas, but found  
he had left silently.

"Come, he is allowing us our time together." Haldir reached a warm hand out  
to Laura which she tenaively took.

Together the two quietly made their way deep into the woods where they  
stayed undisturbed for the remaining part of the day. The two  
spoke mostly of Haldir, and his life and when he would ask her something  
about her own life, or herself she would stare off into the distance,  
at something Haldir could not see and tell him there were some things  
she could not talk about.

Laura felt that Haldir truly was a gentle soul that she could share anything  
with, and he was also comforting to her in her distress over Legolas. But  
she found that Legolas was always at the back of her mind, tugging at her  
heart.

When morning approached Haldir took her to a tree with long winding stairs.  
Beginning to panic Laura tried to pull from his grasp on her hand. He only  
held her hand tighter, and pulled her into his arms.

"Laura," he whispered. "please trust me. These are stairs. This is not a  
rope, you will be safe. I will keep you safe. There is something I want you  
to see and this may be the only chance you will have to see it."

She looked up uncertainly, and Haldir felt the shudder run through  
her body. He then pulled her in closer, and walked her towards the stairs  
whispering in her ear.

"No harm will come to you here. I will protect you."

Laura allowed herself to be led and soon she found herself on a talan high  
above the tree tops. Beautifully carved railings enclosed the circular flat  
surface. Haldir took her to the east side of the talan, and the two stood  
awaiting the rise of the sun, Laura leaning back into his chest while his arms  
encircled protectively around her.

Soon the darkness around them began to fade and birds were heard in the  
forest once again. The sky sparkled in oranges, and reds as rays from the  
sun shone through the clouds, over the trees, and mountain tops.

"Oh this is beautiful Haldir." Laura gasped as she took in the changing sky.

His arms wrapped about her tighter then as morning dawned and the new day  
threatened to take her away from him.

"If you remain in Lothlorien all this beauty and more will be with you  
forever. I will be with you forever. Always protecting, and loving you. Let  
me love you."

He turned her towards him away from the sun, away from daylight that threatened  
to end their time together and pressed his lips to hers in a desperate,  
passion filled kiss.Laura was left breathless, and needing more. She buried  
her fingers in his hair and kissed him with the fire she felt deep within  
her, hotter than the morning rays that pressed down at her back.

This continued on long after the sunset, and long after their breath had  
been spent. The short lived morning was cut even shorter when Haldir  
broke their kiss and stared off at the horizon as if listening to a far off  
voice again.

"We must return to the lake. The lady says you must make your decision  
there."

Laura panicked throughout the journey back to the clearing where the  
lake was. The lake where she would have to face Legolas, face her  
difficult decision. Her heart  
pounded frantically within her chest. What would she decide? Could she  
decide? She felt she could be happy to just die now rather than face  
hurting  
either of the wonderful elves she loved, and was growing to love.

They had just passed a border of the wood. Haldir noticed she  
was beginning to lag behind and reached his hand out and took hers tenderly  
in his hand moments before she planned to bolt from the woods.

"Ohh, my heart is breaking Haldir." She whispered, turning her gaze to the  
sky in desperation.

Soon, too soon the two came upon Legolas sitting on a fallen tree stump, and  
Laura felt the urge to run again. For the first time since coming to Middle  
Earth, she felt she wanted to return home, home to her miserable family.  
Laura released Haldir's hand upon seeing the questioning look Legolas gave  
her. He looked as confused and distraught as she felt.

When Haldir also gave her a questioning, and hurt look, she ran. Ran away  
from the hurt ahe caused, away from the choice she knew she must make.  
She could not decide, could not hurt either one of them. She ran as if  
her very life depended on it, not running from two wonderful, and  
loving elves.

Legolas and Haldir started after her immediately but again Haldir stared off  
into space listening to a far away unheard by others voice. He told Legolas  
to let her go, said she needed more time to think. Legolas reluctantly  
stayed behind with Haldir, the pair glaring daggers at one another.

As Laura ran she heard Galadriel's voice inside her head speaking to her.  
Telling her to return, telling her she had to decide.

"Time is growing short."

Laura felt her tears begin to well, and ignored them as they interfered with  
her vision.

"TIME?" She screamed.

"Time for what?"

Unaware of the fallen log in her path, she stumbled over it, falling to the  
hard ground below. Pent up anger, forgotten hurts, and long suppressed feelings  
were released as she lay flat on the cool ground. Her cries, and screams  
could be heard throughout much of the woods. She pounded at the hard ground  
with her fists when her voice failed her.

"Why?" She rasped when she was shocked from her tantrum with the sight of  
two feminine slippers standing before her.

She looked up and immediately knew the owner to be Galadriel from how Haldir  
had described her. The elf smiled kindly, and bent slightly, offering Laura  
a hand up.

"Why is not what you should be concerned with. However if you must know. I  
had not intended to tell you of this other path before you, knowing that it  
would cause much pain. I just worried for my Marchwarden. He is thought to  
be a hard elf by many of the elleth's. He had not felt love in many ages.

"I am also worried that you did not fully appreciate the love Legolas offers you  
Laura. You come from another time, another place. There people are not  
gifted with immortality. You do not understand it, and you cannot as we do.  
Many elves do not always consider it a gift but a burden. Your kind wish for  
it, and you will have it Laura.

"On one of the paths before you, you will be faced with immortality,  
and be given  
it. The other you would die, as would the elf who you choose, but you would  
both be happy doing so. Choose wisely Laura, choose the elf you wish to  
spend forever with. Your choice awaits you."

Laura was being shaken awake. A warm feeling coursing through her body as  
hands lay on her head. Mumbling, resting in warm loving arms, and beautiful  
blue eyes looking down on her in concern and panic. Legolas' arms around  
her, Haldir's hands on a painful spot on her head.

"Prince charming, or the handsome warrior." She whispered looking at each of  
the concerned elves.

She smiled when she lay her eyes on Haldir, causing Legolas to momentarily  
frown.

"I wish you were the human actors I had to decide between. There would be no  
deciding then, it would be you." She put a shaky hand on Haldir's cheek.

He frowned, and caressed her cheek as she had done to him.

"My lady, I know your heart truly lies with Legolas. I know that you fear  
what may be, should you go with him, but do not. You will both be happy  
together. You and I were only in love with what the lady has shown, or told  
us could come to be should you stay. You cannot, you must go with Legolas.  
That is your destiny."

Tears again filled Laura's eyes and she tore herself from Legolas' arms,  
launching herself into Haldir's.

"I was already falling in love with you Haldir, and would have completely,  
had we been allowed longer together."

Haldir held her face in his hands and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"I as well believe it so. I shall leave my lady, Galadriel has said you must  
take your leave of the forest now."

She nodded, and hugged Haldir tighter before she reluctantly pulled away and  
watched as he left the clearing. Legolas stood silently, and followed in the  
direction Haldir had gone with Laura lagging behind head hung low in  
despair.

Legolas silently prepared the horses to leave as Haldir stood quietly beside  
Laura. Soon the two were ready to leave and Laura found she did not wish to  
leave behind the wonderful forest. She silently walked to a tree on  
the border, and put her hand on it as a farewell to the beautiful woods.

Haldir then helped Laura onto her horse and walked away leaving the two  
alone on their horses. Laura felt she may break down again but felt a hand  
come to rest upon her shoulder.

"Come Laura."

She turned to see Legolas, the elf she had given her heart completely to  
smiling sadly at her. With a barely noticeable nod of her head they were  
leaving Lothlorien.

They soon came to the top of a hill that overlooked the golden wood, and  
Laura found herself stopped to look back. Legolas turned his horse around,  
and came to stop beside her on top of the hill. She looked over at him with  
a sad smile.

"I have lost what could have been in leaving this place. Lost love, and so  
bittersweet a loss I have never before suffered." Laura reached out and took  
his hand and lay a kiss on it.

"I love you Legolas, lets go home." 


	24. Chapter 24 –The Love Of My Life Silenced

Disclaimer: YAY! I finally have a plot! Or something like it! Thanks to someone giving me suggestions, and just a lot of late night thinking I now  
have direction for my story!!!! _grabs Haldir and snogs him_ Hello  
darlin' **Haldir: ** "Hello, what was that for?" Ooooh, I don't know, just  
because you're a super cool elf, and cause you don't die in the book?!  
**Haldir:** "Very well, so you going to tell them you don't own the other  
elf since I'm not in the story any more?" Ahh I suppose so, but I'd prefer  
you just ya know, turn around. _elf turns around, and does that thing dogs  
do when they chase their tails, trying to see what the audience is giggling  
at _**Haldir:** "What does it say? What did you do?" _author cackles  
evily_ Ooooh nothing!

Chapter 24 - The Love Of My Life Silenced

The journey out from Lothlorien started out at a slow comfortable pace as  
Laura took in the scenery around them. They rode in what Laura thought was  
just a comfortable silence, however Legolas was spending the time in silent  
brooding thought, becoming increasingly angrier and withdrawn. When the  
first night drew in, and darkness blanketed their surroundings, Laura had to  
remind Legolas about making camp once again as he was deep in thought.

When he acknowledged her it was with dark eyes, and a look of contempt. She  
was confused, but let it go as the two proceeded to set up camp.  
When the following night proved to be a repeat of the last with not a word  
spoken between them she decided it was time to talk.

She took a seat near the fire while Legolas went about tending to the horses  
and waited. When Legolas finished he began to make his way to the fire but  
upon seeing Laura sitting by it made for the bedrolls instead.

"Legolas," She called. "Come sit with me for a bit."

She didn't think it was possible, but when she asked that he come sit with  
her his scowl seemed to grow, and became angrier. He complied with her wish  
however, and soon had taken a seat on the cold ground next to Laura.

"You can sit on the log as well if you like Legolas."

Legolas didn't move, only stared up at Laura expectantly. Annoyed Laura  
moved and sat on the ground next to him.

"What's your problem elf?" She spat angrily. He only looked confused at the  
question.

"Look Legolas, you have been quiet since we left Lothlorien. You walk around  
with a permanent scowl, frown, whatever it is. Up until now you have refused  
to even look at me and you're ever so deep in thought that you don't even  
notice when it's become dark. I have to remind you that it's time to make  
camp. What is in your pretty little head that is causing this foul mood?"

Legolas turned his face away, and stared off in the direction of Lothlorien.

"Faith," Laura groaned.

"Oh no, you're not one of those religious nut jobs are you? I probably  
should have asked before I fell in love with you."

Legolas turned, and glared at her immediately causing her to shut up.

"Faith in me, faith in us, in our love. Galadriel appeared to you in a dream  
and told you of a new life you could make with Haldir, and you were ready to  
give up what we had. There is always another path you might take Laura, but  
I thought you were happy with me, happy with the path you were on. You did  
not have faith in our love, that it could be enough for you. You keep things  
from me, and tell me little about you while I am open with about every  
aspect of my life. You do not trust me, I was not enough."

Legolas stood and walked towards the bedrolls leaving Laura fuming in anger.

"Excuse me?!" She stood and stalked angrily after him.

"I explored that path because I thought it was the right thing to do. For  
you, for Haldir, and yes for myself. But I did not stay in Lothlorien did I?  
I chose you. I felt that I could have grown to love Haldir, but I did not  
stay. I left with you because I love you, and you're a stupid, a stupid , "

Laura paused a moment, as she considered the many insults she could throw at  
him, but all she could come up with she knew he would stare blankly at.

"ORC, if you think otherwise Legolas Greenleaf!"

With that said she stormed noisily off into the night. Legolas silently  
followed behind her, eyes, and ears always alert, and searching for danger.  
When she later returned to camp to find Legolas not there, she slipped into  
his bedroll, and cried herself to sleep with Legolas ever watchful in the dark  
night perched high in a nearby tree.

The following morning dawned in silence, began in silence, and ended in  
silence. This continued on for two more days with camp breaking, a day of  
riding in silence, and then Laura refusing to go further when darkness fell  
on the land. Legolas would care for the horses while Laura would attempt to  
start a fire. He would then leave the camp, and be gone all night while  
Laura cried, and regretted her choice out of anger, and hurt.

Legolas was never far from camp, always keeping her safely in his sight, as  
he allowed himself time to think. The third day out from Lothlorien the pair  
were tired in both mind and body, causing both to be on edge, and angry.

They rode in silence all morning. Laura still angry with the elf, had kept  
her gaze set upon the horizon, refusing eye contact with Legolas. Legolas  
began to grow frustrated by the silence, and without explaining himself,  
rode up ahead a ways to get away from her, and think. Laura noticed, and it  
angered her further.

"Fine, I'll just stay back here and get attacked by something." She mumbled  
under her breath, but elf hearing being what it is, he of course overheard her.

He sighed to himself, and slowed his horse, so hers could catch up to his.  
When they again rode side by side Laura finally turned, acknowledging his  
presence, but again her gaze was quickly averted. Angered Legolas stopped  
his horse, and yelled something in elvish, which caused her horse to come to  
a halt as well. Confused Laura turned to see Legolas walking towards her.

"What's going on? Why have you stopped? Is something coming?" She asked  
becoming panicked by the prospect of being attacked. Legolas shook his head.

"Nay, I bid your horse stop, as I wish to speak to you." Confused, and still  
angry with the elf, she seethed as he reached up and pulled her from her  
horse, setting her on the ground.

"What are you doing, and what do you want?" She spat annoyed.

Legolas put his arms out in front of him, on the horse she leaned against,  
and trapped her between them.

"We must speak again. I have had time to think, and we must talk about the  
situation once more." Laura stared at the elf in disbelief, his eyes were  
full of anger, and hurt.

"I do not wish to speak to you about this again. I have said my peace, and  
you have ignored me since."

Angered she looked to the ground, and avoided Legolas' piercing eyes.

"Look at me!" Legolas shouted angrily.

Laura looked up, as he had asked, but only out of anger and surprise, her  
eyes now burned with anger, and inwardly Legolas cringed. She pushed one of  
the elf's arms away, and growled.

"Piss off elf, I will not discuss this further with you."

She stalked off angrily, and around to the other side of her horse, where  
she mounted it. Digging her heels into the sides of her horse, and they left  
Legolas standing there, watching after her in shock. Sometime passed, and  
Laura and Buckley were a ways from him, when he noticed ahead of them, a  
band of orc marched towards her. Running to his horse, he quickly mounted  
it, and they hurried after her.

"Laura, stop!" He called out, while also trying not to alert the band of  
orcs, and give away her presence.

Laura hadn't slowed at all, her horse still rode on, at great speed. She sat  
atop Buckley, and tears streamed down her face, her vision clouded by the  
tears. She vaguely thought she had heard Legolas call out to her, but she  
didn't care.

All in front of Laura was a blur, and she didn't care, she just entrusted  
herself to the Buckley, not bothering to steer him. Legolas watched in  
horror as Laura continued riding, not heeding his warning, she was heading  
for her death at great speed, and he would not be able to catch her. 'I  
should have gone right after her' He said to himself, blaming himself if  
anything should befall her. He whispered in elvish near the horses ear,  
begging it to ride harder.

Panic overtook him, and he again cried out, louder this time, and she heard  
him. But so had the orcs, and his heart beat faster in his chest as he  
watched them begin to run towards her. 'she would surely be taken, or be  
killed' he thought. He found it hard to decide which fate he should find  
graver, he however hoped she would only be taken, and he could have the  
opportunity to rescue her. He would, he would rescue her, or die trying.

His greatest fear brought to life, he watched helplessly as she rode on  
oblivious to the fate that lie ahead of her. He screamed her name, and this  
time she turned to him hearing the urgency in his voice. "Orcs Laura!" He  
called out to her. She stared at him confused, unable to hear clearly what  
he had said, or see the great fear that lie on his face.

One hand leaving the reins, he pointed out the danger that lie behind her.  
She wiped her eyes, and gazed ahead of her, at the band of twenty or more  
orcs running right for her. She gasped as she saw them, and pulling back on  
the reins, slowed her horse to a stop. Much to Legolas' relief, she had  
quickly turned the horse around, and was headed for him.

Legolas reached an arm around to his back, and pulled his bow from it's  
resting place. Taking an arrow from it's quiver, he loaded the bow with it.  
He could see the orcs were close to her, they would surely catch her, and he  
had to do something. He let the arrow fly, and it soared past Laura, and  
into it's intended target, the orc closest behind Laura. It tumbled over,  
rolling, and tripped several orcs that ran behind it. He sighed in relief,  
and again strung the bow with an arrow choosing another target. Laura  
steadily rode ahead, slowly closing the distance between them, while Legolas  
thinned out the party of orcs that pursued her.

Starting to feel more at ease, he slowed his horse on top of a hill,  
thinking it a better vantage point to fire from, and leapt down. Standing  
atop the hill, he fired several more arrows at the group who only seemed to  
grow rather than dissipate as he had hoped. Just then from out of the nearby  
wood, a wolf like creature leapt out at her, tumbling her horse over with it's  
weight. Legolas gasped in horror, she was now on the ground, and more wolves  
had emerged from the woods, and had her surrounded.

Steadily the orcs closed the distance between themselves and Laura, Legolas  
again mounted his horse, and made his way down the hill in great haste. 'I  
will be too late' he thought to himself. 'They will have taken, or killed  
her by the time I reach her.' Laura lay dazed on the ground, Buckley had  
already run off, and the wolves had let him. Their focus was set on the girl  
lying helplessly on the ground.

She drew back as one snapped at her, only to find herself backed into the  
chest of another wolf, who also snapped at her. She recoiled into the center  
of the circle that had formed around her. She thought to herself, that the  
creatures greatly resembled the wolves of her world, save for the evil air  
about them, and their eyes which glowed bright yellow, even in daylight,  
with red at the center. She turned, upon hearing a voice call out "no!" to  
the wolves that surrounded her. The orcs were now upon her, and one was  
advancing on her.

He roughly pulled her from her position on the ground, using the braid  
Legolas had given her.

"What do we do with her?" She heard a nearby orc ask.

"We take her with us." The one who had pulled her up replied.

"I have a feeling the master will wish to meet her." Laura shuddered.

'What could be worse than being with these horrid creatures, but I have a  
feeling I'm going to find out' She thought. Suddenly she heard a scream  
pierce the air, pulling her from her thoughts.

Turning she saw an orc fall, an arrow protruding from it's neck. Legolas was  
very near now, and Laura felt a pang of hope run through her, yet at the  
same time, great worry. 'How would Legolas face all these orcs?' she  
wondered.' He would never defeat them all.' Suddenly she found herself being  
lifted from the ground, and was thrown over the orcs shoulder. She screamed  
as half of the orcs ran away, her being atop one of them, and the other half  
stayed to battle. She felt relief run through her. Legolas now stood a  
slight chance, with not as many to fight.

Legolas stood helpless as he watched Laura being carried away. There were  
eight, maybe ten orcs advancing on him, along with all the wolves left to  
stand guard. If by some miracle he survived, they were to kill him. Legolas  
pulled out one of his six remaining arrows, and fired each one with a deadly  
accuracy, felling each of the beasts he intended the arrows for. When he had  
run out of arrows, he replaced the bow on his back, and from his back he  
pulled out twin elvish fighting knives.

The first orc to approach was quickly disarmed - literally. Legolas' blade  
sliced his arm off, and he quickly moved on to the next orc, slicing it's  
head off at the neck. Now only two orcs remained. The two circled about him,  
and then without warning charged at him. Legolas spun around dodging the  
blades coming for him. One of the orcs stumbled, and fell to the ground,  
while the other orcs blade came crashing into his.

The blade fell from Legolas' hand at the surprise, and he tumbled back,  
falling to the ground. Again the orc blade flew at him, this time aimed at  
his neck, and Legolas' blocked the blade with his own. The orc put all his  
force and weight into the blade, that was now dangerously close to his  
throat. Summoning all his strength, Legolas kicked at the orc, the blow  
landing in it's stomach.

The beast stumbled back to the ground, allowing the elf enough time to stand  
and retrieve his weapon. Once the orc regained his footing, and stood, he  
charged at Legolas, weapon held high above his head. Legolas spun around to  
fake the orc out, and held one elvish knife out behind him, which delved  
deep within the orcs stomach. It cried out in pain, and dropped it's blade,  
before falling to the ground dead.

Legolas let out an exasperated, long held breath, and wiped his blades  
clean of the black orc blood. Turning, he glared at the wolves who stood in  
place shocked. One of them let out a yelp, and ran for the wood. The rest  
followed. Legolas then set to collecting all of his missing arrows. He came  
upon an orc who much to his displeasure, still drew breath. He advanced on  
it, prepared to kill it, when it spoke.

"Let me live, and I'll tell you where the party is heading with the woman."

Legolas learned from the injured orc that the band of orcs were headed  
South-West and would pass through Fangorn Forest during the day for cover.  
The orc also warned him of a Witch, said to dwell deep within the forest,  
and said it was wise to stay clear of the wood. The orc finished telling the  
elf all he had asked, and he stood to leave. Before he left he said  
something that would haunt Legolas for some time to come.

"Since you have been true to your word, you would do well to leave now orc."

Legolas offered the orc his hand to stand, though thoroughly repulsed by the  
idea of touching the beast. The orc refused the offered hand, and stood on  
his own. The orc turned to leave, and had walked several steps when he  
turned.

"Orcs were once elves you know." Legolas nodded.

"Of that I am fully aware." The orc then nodded as well.

"Then I do not consider this a betrayal of my kind. Having aided you in  
finding the woman. Surely it is not wrong for two so alike to show a  
kindness to the other now and then." Legolas stood shocked, but nodded and  
muttered a reply.

"Aye surely it cannot be."


	25. Chapter 25 – A New Future

Disclaimer: Uh, sorry about the length of time for updating once again. I've been sooo busy. I've taken up knitting, I got into sewing as well when I decided my squirrel needed a hammock. I've started writing a Haldir fan-fic, and as some may know Haldir is my doll. 3 Anyway, I don't own Legolas, I don't own the world, I don't own anything but Laura, and that new character that pops up for this chapter…

Chapter 25 – A New Future

Legolas had soon set off and was now running over fields, crossing rivers, and passing through the Golden Wood once again. Many days later he found himself on the Northern border of Fangorn Forest. Kneeling down, he reached for something that had caught his eye. A cloak, her cloak. 'Then they have passed through here' He thought.

Legolas tied the cloak, a gift Laura had received upon leaving Lothlorien from Haldir, around his neck, and set off into the woods. He ran for hours, that seemed to him more like an eternity. He found nothing, no trace of the orcs, no tracks, no scents, and no more of Laura.

Soon though he came upon a campsite within a clearing, that lay deep within Fangorn. The whole field was littered with bodies of dead orcs. A great battle must have occurred there, though the bodies had not yet been burned, and there were no graves for those surely killed in such a battle.

He rushed out onto the field ignoring the fowl smell that assaulted his nose, from all around him. He called out to her, receiving only a groan of pain from an orc that lay dying. He immediately without thinking pulled his bow from his back, and strung it with an arrow, shooting it, killing the orc. He searched through the bodies of the orcs, and still found nothing. He sighed, and walked again into the forest, his senses on high alert for anything, movement, sound, smell.

He walked again for some time, until he came upon a small stream. He bent down, onto a knee, and cupped his hands, taking a drink from the stream. When he had finished, he gracefully leapt over to the other side of the stream. Immediately he felt ill at ease. "The Witch." He muttered to himself.

Upon turning, he found himself faced with a small cabin he hadn't seen before. An old woman stood before it, just a few feet from the entrance, hands on her hips, staring at Legolas. He stood frozen, unable to move. The witch smiled, and began to walk closer. "What are you doing on my side of the stream elf?" He tried to speak, but found he couldn't.

The witch waved her hand in his direction, and he found he was again able to move. "Speak!" She muttered. He stared in confusion, and warily replied. "I have been tracking a band of orcs, South West, and into these woods. They have taken someone very dear to me, but I have found them all dead in a nearby field. I found no sign of her though. Not a body, nor footsteps." The witch grinned. "That is because I have taken her."

Legolas' eyes widened, and he felt his blood boil. "Where is she? If you have harmed her in any way, no amount of magic will protect you from me!" He shouted after the witch. Suddenly, he found he had drawn his bow, and strung an arrow to it before he could even think. The witch had turned now, and was walking towards her cabin. He heard her say. "I didn't expect it would."

Before he had released the arrow, the witch turned, and the arrow pieced her stomach, she collapsed, and Legolas heard a scream. Turning towards the sound, he found Laura. She dropped the basket she had been holding,spilling it's contents over the ground in front of her, and faced him. He saw shock written on it, and then she turned again to the witch. He found himself dropping his bow, and running towards her, forgetting all about the witch.

Reaching her, he threw his arms around her. "Legolas." She gasped. "My love." He whispered, into her hair. "Wha, what, Legolas, what have you done?" Legolas pulled away from the embrace to find her eyes, they were glistening with tears, and her face still appeared shocked. Laura pulled away from him, and Legolas watched in confusion as she ran to kneel at the old witches side.

Utterly confused, he walked to where they were. "What is this?" Laura looked up and let out another sob. "You've killed her!" Legolas knelt next to her, and took her hand, which she quickly recoiled. "Laura, I thought she is who the orcs had taken you to. I was protecting you." Laura looked into the elf's eyes, they held confusion, and pain.

She had drawn back from his touch, and it had hurt him deeply after such a long time spent in worry for her safety. Her heart wretched, and she took his hand in hers. Sniffling she kissed his cheek and smiled. "I know my love, I just, it's just, she saved me from the orcs, and was very kind. I feel horrible, she's dead now, because of me." Legolas shook his head. "No, because of me. I rushed into this not thinking, I only wanted you back."

Just then there was a rustling of leaves on the ground, and a low groan of pain. "I, I don't believe it, she's not dead!" Legolas whispered, and Laura made a low squeal like sound. "Agnel are you alright? What can we do?" The witch turned over, wincing in pain, and took Laura's hand. A jolt of electricity shot through her body, and for some time the two did not part hands.

Legolas stared in shock, and worry as Laura's body shook involuntarily. He moved to pull her hand from the witches, but the witch groaned out a "NO!" and he pulled back. All he could do is stare in worry until finally the two broke apart, and Laura collapsed on top of the witches legs. "Laura!" Legolas shouted, and pulled her up into his arms. He could feel the energy coursing through her body. "What have you done to her?"

The witch chuckled. "I have made it so you and she never have to part." Legolas stared in confusion, and the witch slowly rolled over and stood. "Are you not still in pain?" He asked. "I am, but I will heal quickly, I must remove this arrow." Legolas pulled Laura up into his arms, and followed the witch into the cabin. "Why do you follow?" Legolas shook his head. "I don't know, I felt I must. I am confused, and something pulled me to you, so I did not stay my feet." The witch turned and smiled at him. "Good, that is your connection with Laura, it tells me my majick is already taking affect, and she is quickly adapting."

Legolas placed Laura down on a nearby bed, and walked over to the witch. "Majick? What majick do you speak of?" The witch set about in her kitchen, and boiled some water. "Sit my dear elf, and I shall explain." Legolas did as she asked, and she came to sit next to him. "You see Legolas, when you attacked me out there, you injured me badly. I had to use my majick to heal it, but it greatly wearied my body. I only can have, and use the majick given to me for so long, until it again must be passed to another. I passed it to your love."

The witch looked at Laura and smiled. "She will use it well, she has a good heart." Legolas looked at Laura, and gasped. "You are the Witch they speak of, that dwells inside Fangorn." She smiled and nodded. "I was Legolas. I was." Legolas suddenly felt ashamed, and looked to the ground. "I, I am sorry."

The witch put her hand over his and smiled. "There is no need for sorry, I was wearied of my life in this forest. I shall now go and enjoy my immortal life. Who knows, maybe I'll find a nice elf as Laura has." Legolas chuckled. "Aye, maybe you will. But, milady, what of Laura?" The witch nodded. "Yes, I shall talk to the both of you when she awakens. Would you like some tea Legolas? I fear we may have a long wait."

The witch was right, they did have a long wait. Laura did not again waken until early the next morning. Legolas, and the witch sat and talked all of the night, Legolas ever watchful of Laura. When she finally began to stir, Legolas crossed the room, and stood by her side. Taking her hand, he whispered in her ear. "Laura, echuivo- melamin."(awaken my love)

The witch came and sat atop the bed next to Laura, and placed a single hand on her forehead. "Do not worry, she is only regaining her strength. She will awaken soon." Legolas shook his head. "What do you mean regaining her strength?" The witch smiled warmly. "She is very wearied. It has not been easy receiving my full powers. Her body grew tired."

Legolas looked worried, and before he could say anything the witch spoke again. "Do not worry, once she has awoken, my powers will cause her no problems, for some centuries. It was at least a 1000 years before they caused any problems, and it was only because you injured me. I could have gone on another 1000 or more." Legolas again looked guiltily at the floor.

She placed her hand under his chin, and shook her head warmly. "No Legolas Greenleaf, I am grateful, it is lonely here, I wish to see other places, and I could not do that as a witch. Mortals were deathly afraid of me." Legolas looked up, and forced a small smile. "You are welcome Milady." The witch grinned, and standing again set about working in her cabin. She was packing her belongings. "Will you help Laura before you leave? She will know nothing of your majick, and it's uses." The witch shook her head. "Nay, that knowledge comes with the majick, I will however explain some things to her, and you."

Laura turned over to her side, and Legolas was forced to release her hand. Suddenly she started to cry out, as if in pain, or afraid. The witch turned and frowned. "She dreams of him." Legolas looked confused again. "Of who?" The witch came to Laura, shaking her head. "Yee! Dina Legolas."(do not worry) The witch took Laura's hand and began speaking in tongues Legolas had never before heard uttered.

He stood and backed away in confusion when the two women started to glow a bright white. Suddenly Laura began to stir again, and this time she awoke. The bright light faded away, and the witch smiled, then set off again about her work. Legolas was swiftly by her side again, and took her hand in his. "You are awake, I have worried for you." Laura stared about the room in confusion, and winced in pain.

"She looks as if she is in pain Agnel." Legolas called to the witch across the cabin. "Aye, she is. She is processing all that is new in her mind. A daunting task, I do not envy her." Legolas frowned, and looked to Laura. She was smiling weakly up at him, as she could now feel him somehow within her. "You worry greatly, do not. I will be fine Legolas." Legolas again forced a smile, and placed kiss on Laura's forehead.

Laura began to rise from the bed, and Legolas put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Do not rise, you may not yet be well." Laura turned, and took the hand from her shoulder. "I am fine." She stood on shaky legs, and crossed over to the witch. "What have you done?" The witch turned and smiled. "You know my child. Come, let us sit and talk."

The witch, Laura, and Legolas sat well into the night, and the witch explained everything as she had promised. "You see child, when I passed all of my majick into you, your mind, and much of your body shut down to process all of the new power. It was as if you were struck by lightning. You had all of that new energy coursing through your body with no outlet." Laura nodded her head. "What of this new majick. What will you have me do with it?"

The witch smiled. "Anything you deem worthy my child. Good, only good." Laura shook her head. "But, how do I use it?" "You already know that. Try something." Laura stared in confusion, and then pointed her finger at a nearby potted plant. It quickly flew to her, and floated in front of her. "Wow, that'll come handy when I'm feeling lazy." Laura laughed to herself. "Nay child, that is but a trick, and not always useful. Though fun it is." The witch laughed too. Legolas just sat in utter silence, his head swimming in all the new information.

Legolas suddenly heard Laura's voice in his head. "You are quiet my love, confused as I?" Legolas looked to Laura and nodded his head, and she smiled, taking his hand in hers. The pair sat this way, until finally both were utterly confused, and the witch had told all she had to tell. Legolas sighed, and rested his head in his hands. The witch and Laura stood, and Laura was helping her pack her belongings.

Laura accidentally touched the witches arm, and jumped, gasping. Legolas stood, and quickly crossed to her, taking her in his arms. She stood shocked, and confused. "Wha, what was that?" Laura whispered. The witch turned, and took her hands allowing her to see the rest. Visions of the witch and her life flashed through her mind. She saw great sadness and seclusion, and then happiness. A man, she saw a man with the witch.

Her spirits were lifted at that, images of her life, and family flashed through her mind. Children, and happiness. Then suddenly all was gone, the witch sat in a corner of her cabin and sobbed. Laura pulled away from the witch as if repulsed by her touch, and fell to the ground. Her face in her hands she cried. "What happened?" Legolas asked kneeling to wrap his arms around Laura. "She saw my past."

The witch picked up her belongings, and walked to the door. "She sees past?" The witch nodded to Legolas. "Aye, but she will learn to control that. She is new, and I allowed her to see it." Legolas nodded his understanding, but in truth understood none of this. "What else can she do?" The witch smiled warmly. "You will find that out together. Have a good life Legolas Greenleaf. Take care of her." The witch walked through the door, and was gone. The pair left alone to get through this, together.


	26. Chapter 26 – An Elf Can Squeal?

So sorry for the EXTRA long gap between chapters. I moved on first to Haldir, then to Erik(The Phantom of the Opera) and then back to Haldir, then back to Erik. I suppose it's time I return to my first Elf for a wee bit. I've got quite a bit written for future chapters on this story, I just need to get past this whole...tantric rubbish. I kinda wrote myself into a corner here with the title. :-P I'll do it though, of course it wont be posted HERE in it's entirety. You may e-mail or comment with your e-mail if you want the whole thing. I gotta warn you though, I'm not great at writing smut. I wrote and posted one at once, and it got NO reviews..but it did get 5 stars from someone. shrug Anyway insert disclaimer here

Chapter 26 – An Elf Can Squeal?

After many long days away from home Legolas was grateful to finally return home to Mirkwood. Laura sat cradled in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder in sleep. Buckley trailed behind, his reins tied to Legolas' mount's saddle. Legolas directed his horse to the stables, and gently awoke Laura to dismount the horse.

Sleepily she slipped off the horse, and found a nearby closed stall to lean against for support, and again shut her eyes. Legolas dismounted as well, and went about bedding the horses down for the night. Finishing with hanging the saddles, and reins he fed the horses, and turned to tend to Laura.

He found with amusement that she had slid down to the stable floor, and her head lolled to the side resting on her shoulder. He smiled, and sending silent thanks to the Valar for allowing him Laura in his life, he bent down, and pulled her into his arms. Her head rolled over onto his shoulder, and he layed a gentle kiss on her brow as he carried her to his bed chambers.

He made his way to his bed into the center of the room, and set her gently on the bed so as not to wake her. His efforts were for naught, as her arms reached out to join at the back of his neck before he could pull his arms from under her. Her eyes still shut as she pulled him down closer to whisper in his ear.

"Home?" a smile crossed his face, and he lay another kiss upon her brow.

"Yes." Was his reply.

Hers was a contented sigh, and a single word.

"Bath."

With a weary smile Legolas went to his bathing room to draw a bath for Laura while she lay silent on the bed. When Legolas returned from the bathing room Laura stood facing a wall, her back to him as she slipped a thin silky bathrobe over her shoulders.

The moment seemed to crawl before his eyes, as the white robe caressed every inch of her body clinging softly to her hips. Legolas couldn't help but wonder why the Valar had deemed him worthy of such a woman. His heart pained him to think how close he had come to losing her on the ride back to Mirkwood.

"Get a good look? Shall I take it off so you can gawk some more? I mean really Legolas, I'm only human. I'm certain you've seen better."

Legolas' sweet thoughts came crashing to an abrupt hault by the sound of her voice. He cringed at her words. Did she think he slept with every elleth that crossed his path?

And that is what he asked. "Do you think I sleep with everything on two legs? That I'm some kind of male elf gigilo?"

Laura shrugged.

"If in some weird alternate universe fanfiction really exists? Then yes, some not even on two legs."

Legolas frowned, and hung his head low in shame. Laura let out an annoyed sigh.

"Don't pout Legolas. Come on, lets go have at that tantric stuff you've been whining for."

The elf's head shot up immediately, a grin already forming on his perfect features.

"It's time for that?" Laura rolled her eyes towards the heavens, and nodded.

"Apparently the readers are getting anxous for it." 

The elf let out a gleeful squeal, and turning, he skipped to bathing room as an amused author stood watch. With a glare towards the author Laura followed.

An evil cackle was heard echoing throughout the elvin kings halls that night.

"Oh that muse of mine."


	27. Chapter 27 – Tantric Rubbish Part 1

Warnings: some adult content, acctually quite a bit...but uhm..read at own discretion. Will remove if against rules or something. Don't own Leggy.

Chapter 27 – Tantric Rubbish - Part 1

Legolas entered the bathroom to find Laura standing before the bathing tub, hands crossed, covering her chest, a shy smile upon her face. She appeared as though a goddess before his eyes. No Elleth had ever appealed to him so, none ever invoked such feelings in him. She was moving to step silently into the tub, but he raised a hand to stop her.

Turning to a small table against the wall, he lifted a small dish of rose petals, which he turned into the water, allowing them to flutter elegantly to the waters surface. Laura smiled, and stepped into the warm water, removing her arms from her chest one fully submerged.

"Join me?" She asked, her appearance all innocence, and sweetness, but within her mind raged thoughts that would cause Elrond to blush.

Legolas smiled, and turned from her, to leave the room. He was gone only a few minutes, and when he returned he bore a single red rose, strawberries, and a dish filled nearly to the brim of a white liquid, and he had changed out of his riding clothes into a ruby colored velvety robe. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Come bearing gifts do you?" Legolas chuckled, and untied the sash of the robe he wore, allowing it to slip off his shoulders, and fall to the floor.

"May I?" He questioned, a smile on his face as he bowed low to her.

She smiled, and nodded a meek acceptance of his question.

Slowly Legolas lowered himself into the warm water, shivering slightly at the sudden difference in temperature. He removed the objects that sat on the table he'd taken the rose petals from, and placed the strawberries, and cream on top of it, and put the rose within reach on the top of the bowl. Laura reached for a glass bottle of soap that rest on the floor where Legolas had moved it from the table, and handed it to him.

"Open that for me?" She asked, moving in the tub to turn around, her back to him, and then she moved in between his legs.

"Wash my back Legolas?" She whispered, pulling her hair together, and over her shoulder.

He poured some of the lilac smelling silky soap into his hands, and lathered them up, then began spreading it over her back generously. She moaned at the feeling of it, and Legolas soon found himself touching her in a way that went beyond simply washing her back. When her back was fully soaped he no longer had the excuse to touch her so, and dipped his hands into the warm water, accidentally brushing his hand against her smooth bum. She flinched slightly at that, and he resumed his activity.

He cupped his hands in the water, and let it run down her back from the nape of her neck. She sighed contentedly as the water gently flowed down her back, her muscles relaxing in her body.

"Is there any more you would like me to do?" He asked when the soap was gone from her back.

She sighed, and leaned fully into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Turning her head slightly their eyes met as she looked up to him.

"No, just hold me." She whispered, relaxed now.

Though she was weary from the journey, and the bath was proving to be most enjoyable she did not fall asleep on him. She smiled up at him, her eyes warm, and loving.

"Legolas?" She asked.

"Laura?" He replied questioningly.

She sighed back, simply enjoying hearing him say her name. She reached a hand up, and wrapped it around his neck, and sitting up slightly, pulled Legolas' lips to hers. Their lips moved together, warming each others bodies from the slight touch. Legolas tentatively moved his hand down to place it on her waist, and the other to wrap it around her shoulders.

The heat at her center was growing, and he found that his erection was growing, the pressure exquisitely painful. He let his tongue slip out to beg entrance to Laura's mouth, which she acquiescenced to immediately. Their tongues entwined with one another, passing from one's mouth to the other, in a slow dance long used throughout time. Slowly Laura reached down, her hand ducking below the waters surface to come in contact with Legolas' erection.

Slowly, gently she brushed her fingers down the length of it, coming to stop at his ballsac which she gave a light squeeze. A muffled cry of pleasure escaped his lips. She continued her slow, maddening strokes down his length, her forefinger the only contact he received from her, except when she would occasionally squeeze his sac.

Growing tense, he reached down to grab her wrist, and pull her gently away from him. Breaking the kiss, he kissed the tips of each knuckle on her hand, and placed it around his neck. Slowly he moved his face down to place a kiss upon each of her nipples, erect from being above the water in the cool air. He took one small bud into his mouth, licking in small soft circles, then sucking gently to add pressure to her pleasure.

He felt the small bud grow further under his attention. Slowly he moved a hand down to her center, and rubbed softly at her entrance finding the spot that would make her jump from her skin. Rubbing in small circles, he felt her begin to squirm about from his treatment, rubbing her side against his erection. He stopped his attention on her nipple momentarily to turn her slightly to cease the motion.

She whimpered, and leaned her head on his shoulder again, taking to sucking, nibbling, and licking at his neck now. Legolas gently inserted a finger into her waiting opening, finding her inner juices flowing from his attention to her. He smiled, and flicked his finger about within her for a few moments before searching, and finding a small bud within that caused her to jump from her skin, and moan loudly against his neck.

Her breath quickened, and she moved her own attention up to lick, and suckle on his ear. The shudders that caused were too much for Legolas however, and he had to move again to get her to cease the action. His finger continued it'd exploration of her inner core until soon she began to shake, and clamp down on his finger still inside. He continued to move his finger against the spot he knew would bring her most pleasure, and as she endured the wave, she clamped down on his neck biting the skin there unheeding of her teeth.

"Mmm, that was lovely." She moaned, her voice low, and husky.

Legolas smiled, and pulled her closer to him.

"You are lovely my dear. Though you really must refrain from biting so." He chuckled, putting a hand to his neck where it was already red and beginning to bruise. Laura frowned, and moved to crane her neck about and place a delicate kiss upon it.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I was just so, mmm" She could not seem to finish the thought, the memory of it causing her eyes to shut with pleasure.

Legolas smiled, happy he could pleasure her so. But he noticed that the water was beginning to grow cool, and that would do nothing for the mood of their evening. Gently he positioned her so he could get to a standing position, and reach the towels hanging nearby. He offered his hand to Laura who took it, and stood beside him. Standing from the tub, he wrapped a towel around himself, and again reached a hand out to assist her from the tub. When she was out, she wrapped her arms about herself again, allowing him to wrap the big, warm, fluffy towel around her. Retrieving the strawberries, and cream they returned to Legolas' bedroom to the bed.


	28. Chapter 28 – Tantric Rubbish Part 2

I swear I'm rubbish at smut. I don't know WHY I ever chose to write a story called Tantric Elf. I tried my best people! I even watched a porn that was based on tantric sex. :- Sorry, sorry, soo sorry. I only own Laura. Yep, pathetic eh?

Chapter 28 – Tantric Rubbish Part 2

Laura found her way to the large plush bed, and was sprawled out comfortably before Legolas had even shut the door to the bathing room. He turned, and made his way to the bedside, and placed the strawberries and cream upon the bedside table before crouching beside the bed, and resting his arms on the bed. She gave him an inviting grin, and scooted over a wee bit so he could join her upon the bed. Legolas quirked an eyebrow, and moved to join her, but stopped suddenly, a worried expression on his face.

"Can you guarantee my safety should I join you upon that bed? I am after all a prince, and have many important duties that require my attention." He smirked, and tossed his hair over his shoulder dramatically.

"Legolas, get your skinny arse in here now!" She growled.

"Skinny?" Legolas pouted, and turned his head away, feigning hurt.

She signed, and pulled herself over closer to him, her upper body hanging partly off the bed now, her hands upon his shoulders.

"Listen Elf, if you don't get in this bed, and fuck me I'm going to go find some other willing Elf. I'm sure that I could find one, at the borders perhaps? A lonely guard on duty. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Legolas turned to look at her, and grinned. "Nay, you are mine." And with that he pushed her back upon the bed, and she found him atop her, long hair framing her face like curtains.

"That was good, how did you do that?" She asked, her eyes darkening, breath quickening for the position they were now in.

He smiled, and lowered his lips to hers, then moving from her mouth to trace a line from her jaw to ear. She groaned, and melted under his touch, already warming from his touch. She raised a hand to trace the line of his ear, and smiled in satisfaction at his reaction. He growled, and ground his pelvis into her hard, opening his mouth to take the tip of her ear in his teeth.

"Laura.." He whispered, between nibbles on her ear.

"Legolas." She gasped out between breaths.

Legolas detached from her, and moved to a kneeling position on the bed. He pulled the robe he wore off, and smiled at the blush that crept over Laura's face.

"Now yours." He commanded, taking her hands in his to pull her to a kneeling position as well.

She slowly pulled her robe off, slipping it off her shoulders, and loosening the sash that tied it closed once it fell about her waist. Legolas allowed his eyes to roam over her upper body, before the robe finally was discarded on the floor next to his. He smiled, and reached a hand out to place it at the back of her neck, and pull her in for another kiss.

She sighed, and slipped her tongue into his mouth, letting it tangle with his again. Legolas placed his free hand on her waist, gently caressing her soft skin. He moved it slowly upwards, brushing his fingers lightly in small circles as he went until he found her breast. He heard her release a sigh, and ran his finger along the underside of it.

Finding a nipple he took it in hand, and gently squeezed it, and traced it a few times before breaking the kiss, and continuing his attention on her breast with his mouth. Laura moaned quietly, and moved her hands up to run them through his hair, then down his back, and come to rest on his butt. She gave it a good squeeze, and moved her hands around to rest on his stomach.

Legolas finished his attention on her breasts, and took her in his arms, gently lowering her to the bed. Moving to rest himself between her legs he let his tongue flick across her clit several times, before he slipped a finger in to swish it around a few times in an attempt to prepare her for his entrance.

When he felt she was wet enough for the experience to not pain her, he moved higher up, and positioned himself at her entrance. He slid himself in slowly while running his tongue up her stomach to her breasts. She moaned at the pressure, and reached down to pull him up into a kiss.

Legolas reached down, and pulled both of her legs up to drape them over his shoulders, and moved to a kneeling position on the bed all the while thrusting into her. She grabbed his butt, digging her fingers in like claws and bit her lower lip against the screams within her throat.

Pulling from her, he moved to lay beside her on the bed. He then lifted her from the bed by her waist, and pulled her to a sitting position in his lap. She slowly lowered herself down upon his "engorged crimson head" and began an upward, downward motion, all the while rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

When he began to feel pressure building up within himself, he stopped, pulling her from him, and pushed her back gently to lean back further, on her knees, arms resting upon the bed. Kneeling as well, he let his fingers find her opening, and slipped them in, swirling them around in her juices. Her breath quickened after some moments, and he removed his fingers to lick them clean.

Lifting her from the waist, he now brought her chest to chest with him, wrapping her legs around his waist and again entered her, thrusting up into her until they both were granted their release, Laura shouting out his name, and Legolas' face buried in her shoulder. Sated, they both kissed one final time, and fell shaky and sweaty to the bed.

Legolas wrapped her in his arms, and Laura fell into a deep sleep, while Legolas' wandered the Halls of Mandos.


	29. Chapter 29 – Tenebrous, Flippant, and La

I couldn't think of a chapter title, so I just stole some words out of a random conversation with a friend of mine. Don't mind them, they're cute! I don't own the Elf, and here's a chapter!

Chapter 29 – Tenebrous, Flippant, and Lackluster

Legolas awoke the following morning to a discreet knocking at his door. It was so quiet he was sure Laura would not even hear it were she awake. Curious, and somewhat irritated at being disturbed so early in the morning, Legolas crawled out of bed, wrapped his robe around him, and swung the door open. His face stern, and hair mussed from an evening of love-making Legolas must have looked a sight to his sister who stood there, a suspicious grin on her face, and flowers in hand.

"Morewen?" He asked, shocked, and appalled to be in such a state.

His sister grinned, and motioned for him to step outside the room.

"What are you doing home?" Legolas asked, once he'd stepped out.

"Father called for my return. Said he did not wish for me to be so far away at a time like this. I'm unsure of what he meant by a time like this. He said he would explain it to you and I today. I only arrived just yesterday. I saw your arrival with a lovely lady late in the night, and thought she might enjoy these." She held the flowers out to him, a sheepish grin upon her face.

"Laura," Legolas ground out, his teeth clenched, cheeks red from embarrassment. "I'm sure will love them. Thank you." He took them from her, and cracking the door open a wee bit, placed them on a table near the door.

"May I ask what you have come to my room at such a time for?" He asked once he'd shut the door, hands upon his hips in irritation.

"Not even happy to see me big brother?" She asked with a pout.

Legolas sighed, and looked her over. She was as lovely as ever. He long blonde hair tied back, ribbons strewn about her hair where it was braided. A flowing green dress, shoulders that were draped far too low in his opinion, and long bell sleeves with a ruby red interior layer. The train of the gown fell to the ground to billow elegantly around her feet, and several feet behind her in a circle.

"Always Morewen, just perhaps a bit irritated that you have interrupted my morning with Laura. She sleeps still, and it was the most peaceful my life has been since mother was still in Arda."

He leaned forward, and pulled his sister in a warm embrace.

Meanwhile in Legolas' room Laura was beginning to stir in bed. The morning sun shone on her face, causing her eyelids to flutter shut a few times before she finally could bring herself to waken completely. Feeling about the bed for a warm body in the cool room, she was disappointed to find only a warm place in the bed beside her.

Curious as to where he'd gone, she crawled over to his side, and leaning over the side of the bed picked up her robe. She squirmed into it best she could, and moved back to her own side of the bed where she stood. Moving to the bathing chamber, and trying the handle to check for his presence within she heard voices close by.

She moved about the room, ever nearing the voices, until she stood before the entrance to Legolas' room. One of the voices she identified as Legolas, and the other belonged to an unknown woman whom Legolas seemed awfully comfortable with. They laughed, well low giggles were a better description. 'They must not want me to hear them.' She thought, jealousy creeping up on her suddenly.

Laura sighed, crossed her arms, changing her stance to one exuding anger, and waited. She waited some more. The two opposite her behind the door continued to speak, laughing, and talking for some time. Finally to the point of frustration, she reached a hand out to open the door. Before her fingers touched the nob she withdrew slightly, unsure of how Legolas would feel were she to interrupt them, and attempting to think up an explanation as to why she would be leaving the room.

Suddenly the door nob turned, and the door was pushed open slightly, and the conversation became clearer to her ears.

"Return around mid-day. I would very much like you to meet her. Then we will go to speak with Adar."

Laura flushed with embarrassment, and uncrossed her arms quickly, moving to stand less threateningly before Legolas could set eyes upon her.

"That sounds wonderful. I would love to meet this human who has stolen an Elf's heart, and not just any Elf. My big brother."

Laura sighed, and was visibly relieved when Legolas was fully in the room, and looking in confusion at the empty bed.

"Laura?" He whispered, as though she were still asleep somewhere, buried within the covers of the bed perhaps.

"Right here." She answered.

Legolas turned, obviously startled for her to be so close. However the shock soon disappeared, and melted into a warm smile as he moved to embrace her in his warm, welcoming arms. Laura sighed, and melded herself into his body, craving his touch.

"I woke up, and you were gone." She whispered into his ear, gently caressing it with a finger.

"Forgive me. My sister wished to speak with me for a few moments. I had hoped to be returned to bed before you had awoken." He smiled, gently caressing her hair, and enjoying the feeling of her stroking his ear.

"That's okay. Is everything okay?" Laura replied, pulling back slightly to peer into his eyes.

He smiled, and shrugged his shoulders in a very un-Elf like manner, causing Laura to smirk.

"She has said father sent for her as he did not wish her to be far from home at a time like this. I am unsure as to what he meant by at a time like this, but she has assured me he will explain it to her today. I will be joining her when father explains. Are you hungry Laura?" He asked, pulling away from her, and moving to a dresser within his room. Opening a drawer he pulled out several articles of clothing, and moved to stand by the bathing room.

"I could eat, though I am far hungrier for what I see before my eyes." Laura replied with a smirk.

Legolas laughed, and as always it was music to her ears. She smiled, and mused to herself that she could never tire of that man, err Elf.

"That does sound tempting my love, however I do think you require nourishment. Change, and I shall accompany you to the dining room." With that he entered the bathing room, and shut the door behind him.

And that was just was Legolas did. He took Laura to have a lovely breakfast in the vast, empty dining room. Laura asked why it was so empty, and he had told her most Elves enjoyed taking breakfast in bed. She had pouted just slightly, saying she'd never been served breakfast in bed, and asked why all the spoiled Elves got to take it every day in bed. Legolas laughed, and soon they had finished eating.

He then took her back to his room, where he instructed her to go back to bed, and await his return.

"I beg of you to not meet another before I am allowed to return for I shall return on wings to you my love."

Laura giggled, shrugged, saying that that Elf she'd seen upon return to Mirkwood borders had been quite fetching. Legolas pouted, and she could not resist kissing him. Somehow he tore himself away, and was now nearing the door, only to find his sister on the other side upon opening it.

She grinned, and glanced into her brothers room, giving a small wave to Laura who lie upon the bed, a glassy eyed look on her relaxed face.

"Legolas," Morewen nodded, and entered his room.

"Hello Laura. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Morewen, Legolas' younger, smarter, prettier, only, but only by a little, wonderful sister."

Laura smirked, and glanced between the two for a moment, before climbing out of bed, and extending her hand to Morewen to shake. She stared at Laura's offered hand a moment, before tentatively reaching her own out hoping Laura would take the action she wished for on her own. 

Laura did, and the two stood shaking hands for a moment before Legolas coughed, and motioned to the door.

"Yes, well I see my brother is in a hurry so I shall follow him. I do hope to see more of you in the future Laura. I wont let father keep him too long." She winked, and then followed her brother out the door.

The two stood outside the door to their father's chambers, each waiting for the other to knock. Morewen glanced around the upper half of the hallway, eyes averted from the door, while Legolas stood staring at the ground. 

"Listen, someone's got to knock." Morewen sighed.

"Never." Legolas smirked, backing away a step.

"I always knock, I think you ought to try once. It's really not all that bad. Simply give it a try Legolas." She whined.

"I'm afraid not. I shall never knock upon this door with you here to witness it."

"Oh just get in here you two!" A voice bellowed from within the chamber.

Legolas shrugged, turned to his sister, and smirked.

"I guess I will have to knock next time." He opened the door, and entered, leaving his sister to walk behind him, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"Legolas, Morewen, thank you for coming." Thranduil smiled warmly, and motioned for each to take a seat.

"Adar," Each nodded respectfully.

"I wish to express my joy at each of your safe returns home. I also wish to impart some tragic news to you. You Morewen, I simply wished to have you by my side once more. You know I have long felt that your place was not running all over Arda with those Rangers, but here at home. It would break my heart were anything to happen to you. I beg you to remain here for a time, by my side once more."

"Of course adar, I will stay for as long as you wish." Morewen responded, always eager to please her father.

"Thank you my daughter, I am lightened by your acquiescence."

She smiled, and nodded. Thranduil then turned to Legolas, his smile turning to a grim, thin line.

"What I am about to impart to you Legolas, must remain within this room. I do not wish to start a hysteria among the other Elves. A small party of Elves from Lorien were sent out two evenings ago, sent here. My scouts have informed me that the party has been intercepted by a rather large party of Orc, goblins, and trolls. They did not bring good news. They carried with them an article of great importance to me Legolas.

"I sent also for your return Morewen for I wished to present this article to you for it's protection. Do you both recall when your mother was residing in Lorien for a time? I went to her only once during her stay there, and there I presented her a ring. This ring was given to me by Elrond many long years ago. This ring while no longer holds any power, was once a great protection ring. Elrond knew how I worried for your mother, and offered me this token, in friendship to ease my troubled heart. Your mother when she departed over the sea."

"I'm afraid I don't recall that ada" Morewen answered, frowning.

"You were young, I suppose you might not. Legolas?" Thranduil asked, turning from his daughter to look at his son sitting beside her.

"I recall. I never knew of the ring however. What of the party from Lorien. Who was among it?"

"I am told it was the Marchwarden, and several other Lorien wardens."

Legolas gasped, and stood immediately from the chair he'd been seated in.

"Haldir?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at his sons abnormal behavior, and nodded.

"I'm afraid that was the name I was given. Are you acquainted with him?"

Legolas put his hand to the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

"I am, as well as Laura. She will be devastated."

"Oh, I'm sorry Legolas." Morewen began, standing up, and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I must go to her and give her the news." Legolas started to move towards the door, but Thranduil coughed, stopping his sons retreat.

Turning, he gave his father an irritated, questioning glance.

"Legolas, I have not finished speaking with you." Thranduil responded to his gaze.

He sighed, and turned to return to his chair by his fathers desk.

"Thank you. I have asked you here Legolas, to ask that you and a small party go out to hunt these creatures. I am told some of the Lorien party were taken alive. I do not know if this is true, nor if they remain alive, but we must do something. I am told the Marchwarden, this Haldir was in possession of the ring before the attack, and if he remains living should still be. You will rescue them if you may, and return the bodies of those you are unable to Lorien. Then bring my ring to me as soon as you are able."

Legolas sat a moment in silent consideration, and at length nodded, and stood.

"As you wish Arar, I would very much like to take my leave now. I feel Laura must know of Haldir's fate, unknown as it may be at the time. I seek always to hide naught from her, as I wish the same from her in return. May I be excused?"

Thranduil nodded. "Be sure son that she does not spread the news."

Legolas nodded to his father, then to his sister, and fled from the chamber, bound for his own bed chamber.


End file.
